Luna de Sangre y Amor
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Una amenaza existe... vestigio de un enemigo antes eliminado... ahora Victoria y Alucard tendrán que lidiar con esto pero... que precio hay que pagar para destruir al enemigo... - Solo la sangre y el amor te pueden salvar Secuela de Sangre Dulce
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing pertenecen a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Luna de Sangre y Amor **

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**I. Misión: Rastrea y destruye**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Alucard regreso, Victoria no podía dejar de lado su sonrisa pues ahora que su maestro le había dicho que ella era su compañera de la noche le hacía sentir querida y especial después de tanto tiempo con el sentimiento de amor hacia su maestro guardado en su ser.

En la organización, Alucard había sido presentado al resto de los que no lo conocían pues a partir de ese momento él volvía a entrar en funciones como cazador de vampiros que aun seguían apareciendo para atacar Inglaterra. Las cosas estaban marchando bastante bien para todos y mientras no se suscitaran ataques los vampiros seguirían su rutina la cual era, o bien quedarse en sus oscuras habitaciones o salir a hacer alguna actividad que los distrajera lo cual era el caso de Seras Victoria.

- Creo que con eso es suficiente – había dicho la chica tras cesar los disparos que hacían los miembros de su respectiva unidad la cual se mantenía en entrenamiento en ese momento

- Usted lo cree señorita Victoria – inquirió uno de los miembros sonriéndole a la chica

- Si, por hoy será todo... deben guardar energía para el patrullaje de rutina – aclaro la rubia

- De acuerdo hermosa – contesto otro de los hombres con deje de picardía pues aunque ella fuera un vampiro para todos no era de negar la belleza de la chica

- Bien... nos vemos luego – se despidió con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza, siempre había alguno que le salía con esos comentarios pero ella tenía claro a quien iban dirigidos sus sentimientos

- Hasta luego – se despidieron cuando la vieron alejarse de ahí

Por otro lado, Integra Hellsing estaba en su oficina revisando los informes de las últimas misiones. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban dándole vueltas al asunto de los vampiros creados artificialmente aun no daban con quien los seguía fabricando. Se suponía que con la destrucción de Millenium habían acabado con todo pero era todo lo contrario… los casos simplemente no se detenían.

- Necesita algo mas sir Integra – le hablo a la mujer un joven de unos 27 años de cabellos oscuros y ojos café achocolatados quien dejaba el té de la mujer en la mesa

- No, gracias Allen – contesto la mujer dejando de lado los documentos – pero si necesito que me hagas un favor – pidió ella viendo al joven frente a si

- Usted dirá – insto Allen a que ella le dijera lo que deseaba

- Quiero que les comuniques a Alucard y a Victoria que vengan a mi oficina – informo la mujer cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa – necesitamos hablar seriamente

- Bien, lo hare de inmediato – accedió con respeto y luego dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación

Una vez sola, Integra dejo volar su mente. Desde que Alucard había vuelto había notado un ligero cambio en los vampiros pues aunque lo negaran Victoria y Alucard se traían algo y ella lo sabía, su instinto le decía que algo había cambiado

- Sea lo que sea no importa si no interfiere con las labores de ambos – se dijo dejando salir un suspiro y tomando el té que Allen le llevo

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Allen llego a la zona de los calabozos bastante rápido, llevaba consigo bolsas de sangre medica para los vampiros que residían en la mansión y de quienes él se hacía cargo de mantenerles atendidos. Aun recordaba el día que inicio su trabajo con Integra, tenía solo 23 años y aunque era joven era muy habilidoso y eso lo noto a bien la líder de Hellsing quien decidió que él trabajaría en la organización como su asistente y mayordomo. En un principio creyó que al ser un mayordomo no sería de gran ayuda más que como un sirviente que le lleva las cartas y el té a la mujer pero se dio cuenta que, más que un sirviente, era como la mano derecha en el trabajo total que se realizaba dentro de la organización... vaya sorpresa que se llevo ante eso.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de la chica rubia, tras tocar y recibir un "adelante", abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la vampira quien le sonrió con amabilidad

- Buenas tardes señorita Victoria, le traje su ración del alimento – le dijo tranquilo dejando sobre la mesa una bolsa con sangre

- Gracias Allen – agradeció la chica viendo la sangre en la mesa al tiempo que el joven notaba un gesto nostálgico en su mirar

- Sucede algo señorita – inquirió al notar su gesto

- Nada – negó ella volviendo a sonreír – solo que... no sé porque pero recordé a Walter al ver la sangre medica – comento ella dejando salir un suspiro

- Entiendo – afirmo el joven mayordomo – supe que Walter Dolneas era el anterior mayordomo y que... bueno que él...

- Traiciono a sir Integra uniéndose a Millenium – termino la frase por el joven – si, así es – afirmo acercándose a la mesa para tomar la bolsa de sangre

- Veo que eso no le trae buenos recuerdos – comentó al ver la nostalgia en ella

- No pero... – hizo una pausa y luego sonrió abiertamente – ya no tiene caso ver hacia atrás

- En eso tiene razón – secundo Allen – por cierto, casi lo olvido – dijo con tono de diversión – sir Integra quiere verte en su oficina, a ti y a Alucard – dijo con tranquilidad

- Está bien – sonrió la chica – iré enseguida – afirmo

- En ese caso, debo avisarle a Alucard sobre eso – y tras eso dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación de la chica

- Sí, nos vemos – se despidió al verlo salir – _me __pregunto __¿Qué__ querrá __sir __Integra?... __al __menos__ espero __que __no __haya __tanto__ ajetreo __esta __noche_– pensó la chica sonriendo bobamente pues esperaba que de nuevo Alucard y ella pasaran algo de tiempo juntos

Mientras tanto Allen llegaba a la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba el vampiro Alucard. La verdad era que no tenía miedo de él, aunque fuese un vampiro y pudiese beber toda su sangre no le temía... además sir Integra le había dicho que él era su ayudante de confianza y que por tanto Alucard no tendría por qué tener que hacerle algo... eso y que estaba bajo amenaza de no atacar al personal por lo cual todo estaba en orden.

Entro en la habitación y pudo distinguir, a pesar de la escasa luz del lugar, la figura de un hombre sentada en una silla con las manos cruzadas a la altura del mentón. Tenía una gabardina roja y vestía con ropas negras, llevaba unas gafas de color naranja bastante pasadas de época pero eso igual daba. Parecía dormido por lo que Allen se vio en el dilema de despertarlo o dejarlo estar... aunque luego recordó el aviso que pidió la líder de Hellsing les diera a ambos vampiros por lo que decidió primero dejar la sangre en la mesa y luego llamarle

- Deja doble ración para mí – le dijeron al joven mayordomo quien se sobresalto un poco ante sus palabras

- Creí que estaba dormido Alucard – le dijo volviendo a la tranquilidad

- Lo estaba hasta que entraste – respondió vagamente el vampiro sin siquiera moverse de su posición

- Entonces lamento haberlo despertado – se disculpo

- No tiene importancia – negó descruzando las manos y haciendo ademan de negación

- Bien, le dejo su doble ración entonces – le dijo viéndolo de frente – y también quería avisarle que sir Integra quiere verle – aviso antes que se le fuera por alto – ya le he avisado a la señorita Victoria por lo que es mejor que me retire para ir donde sir Integra – informo tranquilo

- De acuerdo – afirmo el vampiro mayor – llegare luego – informo tranquilo

- Bien, nos vemos – se despidió sin mas

- Al menos es eficiente como Walter – dijo a la nada, pues aunque la verdad le molestaran los cambios, no le había parecido mala elección de parte de su ama al contratar a Allen Carter como el suplente de Walter

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- Mando a llamar ama – dijo la chica tras entrar en la oficina de la mujer

- Así es – afirmo ella – pero por lo que veo nos falta alguien – reprocho viendo la habitación de soslayo

- Dijo que no tardaría sir Integra – hablo Allen un poco preocupado por no ver al vampiro mayor en la habitación

- Descuida Allen, ese idiota tiene la manía de tomarse su tiempo solo por fastidiar – le tranquilizo Integra a quien no le sorprendía mucho que Alucard se tardara

- Entiendo – comento casi con alivio

- Veo que me conoces bien Integra – rio el vampiro apareciendo por una de las paredes de la habitación y viendo con diversión la expresión de la mujer

- Para mi desgracia – comento por lo bajo pero sin dudar que le escucho con claridad

- Y dígame ama, ¿para qué nos ha llamado? – inquirió Seras Victoria ante la llegada de su maestro

- Primero que nada, es porque tendremos caza esta noche – informo la mujer mientras prendía un puro tranquilamente

- Caza... acaso se ha encontrado el origen de los vampiros – inquirió la rubia con sorpresa

- Si y no – contesto la mujer – no estamos muy seguros pero es el lugar donde más incidencia hay

- Y ¿donde se ubica el objetivo? – preguntó el vampiro con cierta diversión al enterarse que habría diversión esa noche

- Cheddar – contesto con simpleza la líder de la organización

- E-en Cheddar – inquirió la rubia con sorpresa

- Así es – confirmo – esta noche se dirigirán a Cheddar y buscaran al objetivo que según nuestras fuentes se encuentra en lo que ahora son las ruinas de una iglesia – indico la mujer mientras fumaba

- Muy bien – contesto simplemente el vampiro dispuesto a irse y descansar para tener energía de sobra esa noche de caza

- Antes que se vayan necesito hablar de otra cosa – llamo la atención de ambos vampiros mientras Allen se acercaba a la mujer entregándole un folder con información

- Y ¿de qué se trata? – inquirió Seras Victoria totalmente confundida

- No se trata de algo que deba hablar sino de algo que ustedes deban comunicarme – les dijo sin mirarles, concentrando su atención en los documentos que le había pasado su mayordomo

- Algo que debamos comunicarle – aquello dejo perdida a Victoria, ¿qué deberían decirle a su ama?

- Veo que las cosas no se te van por alto ama – Alucard rio al decirlo y justo al mismo tiempo la líder de la organización levantaba la mirada viéndolo con astucia

- Ya sabes que a una Hellsing no puedes engañarla tan fácil – le dijo tranquila aunque riendo

- Si lo quieres saber ama – dejo al aire sus palabras viendo como la mujer le sostenía la mirada por lo que sonrió abiertamente

Sin muchos más miramientos se acerco a Victoria poniéndose a sus espaldas dejando aun perdida a la rubia. Puso sus manos en sus hombros sorprendiendo a la chica y antes de siquiera poder preguntarle qué ocurría el vampiro retomo la palabra

- Seras Victoria es mi compañera – soltó sin más sorprendiendo a Allen quien no tenia remota idea de una relación o algo parecido entre los vampiros de la organización más que solo una simple línea maestro - discípula

- Tu compañera – comento simple la mujer, quien luego de dejar salir un suspiro y tomar una calada al puro volvió a hablar – ya me extrañaba – comento simplemente

- A-Alucard – le llamo viéndolo y él le sonrió como siempre, divertido, ante lo que la oficial dejo sus palabras hasta ahí

- Si es todo ama, nos retiramos – comento sin más el vampiro mayor quien tras el consentimiento de la rubia líder salió de la habitación junto a Victoria

- No tenía idea... que pasara algo entre ellos – comento Allen quien se había mantenido callado

- Hmp! – la mujer cerró el ojo y lo abrió luego – no me sorprende después de arrastrar a esa chica hacia la oscuridad... además... Alucard la convirtió por sentimiento aunque no lo veía de ese modo en aquel entonces – fue lo que dijo recordando que a pesar de haber sido una idiotez crear una vampireza pareciera que eso era lo que deseaba Alucard, alguien a su lado

El mayordomo no hizo ni dijo nada y solo imagino como habían sido las cosas gracias a los informes que había leído pues para estar en su posición tuvo que instruirse bastante con respecto a la información de todo lo referente a la organización y los vampiros.

_- Al __menos __se __que __Victoria __no __está__ sola __en __el __mundo __como __creí _– se le cruzo por la mente pues cuando recién ingreso a sus labores creyó que ella estaba completamente sola sin nadie que le acompañara por su condición de vampiro

- Bien – la mujer dio una calada al puro – tenemos trabajo por hacer y también debes darles relucientes sus armas a ellos – dijo haciendo referencia a los vampiros

- Si señora – afirmo con una sonrisa el joven mayordomo

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- Alucard – la rubia lo llamo un tanto dudosa y el vampiro le dirigió la mirada

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto tranquilamente observando a la rubia

- Crees que fue bueno decirle – inquirió ella, no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo pues la verdad ni terminaba de acostumbrarse y ahora su ama sabia sobre su relación más que de simple discípula

- Ella quería saberlo y solo obedecí al decírselo – contesto secamente aunque sin dejar de lado su diversión

- Vaya que has cambiado Alucard – le dijo viéndolo de soslayo, de cuando aquí ese vampiro decía las cosas así de calmo... no es que perdiera los estribos pero nunca imagino a Alucard siendo demasiado sincero respecto a su relación

- No le tomes demasiado importancia a eso Victoria – comento pues aunque ella no lo supiera le estaba leyendo la mente y todos esos pensamientos revueltos en cuanto a su actitud no eran muy relevantes si de hecho aceptaba que así era él

- Ahhh!... de acuerdo – dijo tras un suspiro la chica y volviendo a sonreír – así que Cheddar – menciono viendo hacia el frente un tanto pensativa

- Te trae recuerdos no – inquirió el vampiro

- La verdad si... aunque he de decir que son algo dolorosos – se quejo pues aun recordaba lo que le hizo el vampiro en ese lugar

- Hmp – fue todo lo que escucho de él antes de oírle reír – aun así estas aquí – menciono sorprendiendo a la vampira

- Si… supongo que valió la pena el dolor – rio un poco ante eso

- Creo que debemos descansar… esta noche será maravillosa – decía el vampiro mayor dejando ver sus colmillos ante la ansia de matar que tenía y realizaría esa misma noche

- Claro – le dedico una sonrisa la rubia imaginando todo detalle del humor del vampiro

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

El sonido de los escuadrones subiendo todo lo necesario a los camiones y el jaleo que se tenían para su partida era lo que se escuchaba en las afueras de la mansión. Integra Hellsing miraba a través de la ventana como todos estaban preparados para lo que sucedería esa misma noche. Justo cuando ella dio la vuelta aparecieron en la habitación los vampiros de la organización a quienes hacia un par de minutos había llamado.

- Ordene usted ama – fue lo que dijo el vampiro de rojo viendo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica a la mujer rubia

- La misión es una… solo una – acoto ella mientras se sentaba en su silla - ¡Rastrea y destruye! – ordeno con potencia la mujer

- Si ama – contesto efusiva la rubia vampira cuadrándose ante la líder de Hellsing

- Como ordene ama – respondió con pasividad el otro vampiro pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa

- Retírense – ordeno la mujer viendo de frente a ambos – ya es hora… los veré en 3 horas a las afueras de Cheddar – dijo por ultimo recostándose en el respaldo de su silla

Y sin más los dos vampiros abandonaron la habitación dejando a sir Integra sola aunque justo después la puerta se abrió dando paso a Allen quien traía en sus manos lo que parecía una gabardina verde militar y guantes blancos.

- Sir Hellsing – llamo apenas entro y la mujer le miro y asintió dándole a entender que escuchaba - aquí esta lo que pidió – le dijo tranquilo el mayordomo

- Mi transporte – inquirió ella levantándose

- Listo para partir cuando ordene – contesto con tranquilidad ya cerca de la mujer

- Bien – asintió – entonces hay que prepararnos – dijo tranquila viendo a su mayordomo

- Prepararnos – inquirió Allen pues le parecía raro que lo dijera en plural

- Si, tu vendrás conmigo Allen así que prepárate para partir – informo sin perder su serenidad

- De acuerdo sir Integra – contesto y se retiró de ahí para prepararse

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Los caminos solitarios y la luna en lo alto en aquel bosque daban una sensación de peligro pero era justo ese tipo de noches las que preferían las criaturas nocturnas para andar. Victoria y Alucard habían llegado a las afueras de Cheddar y habían iniciado su recorrido a través de los bosques oscuros para poder llegar al objetivo de la misión que llevaban consigo… esperaban que las cosas fueran rápidas pero divertidas pues para el vampiro de rojo ya había tenido demasiado tiempo sin diversión nocturna.

- Hay bastante calma para ser un lugar lleno de vampiros – comento la rubia mirando los alrededores con cautela

- Las ratas se esconden al saber que estamos por cazarlos – le dijo Alucard caminando despreocupado – la luna es perfecta esta noche… siento deseos de saborear sangre virgen – le dijo mostrando los colmillos junto con una sonrisa de lo más oscura, propia de él

- Alucard – lo llamo la rubia viéndolo con una mueca lo cual divirtió al vampiro a su lado

- Je je je – rio ante su mueca – me parece que tenemos celos esta noche – comento sin mas

- Claro que no – negó ella pero luego se detuvo en lo próximo que iba a decirle pues Alucard se puso tras ella tomándola por los hombros y acercando su rostro hacia la oreja de la chica

- Me parece que no luces convencida – le dijo cerca del oído sintiendo como ella se quedaba quieta y parecía contener la sorpresa

- Pues a mí me parece que te equivocas – le reto apenas girando la cabeza para verle

Alucard sonrió ante su respuesta, la chica se había vuelto muy desenvuelta, aun más que cuando la convirtió. Se acerco un poco mas rozando sus labios en la oreja de ella provocando un pequeño estremecimiento. Victoria contuvo un suspiro ante la acción y se repetía que estaban en una misión pues poco le faltaba para dejar de lado el objetivo y mejor dedicarse a cierto vampiro que ahora rozaba sus colmillos en su cuello.

- La sangre que corre por tus venas – susurro contra su cuello – es lo más dulce que jamás probé – le dijo haciendo alusión a aquella noche en que regreso después de 30 años

- A-Alucard – le llamo apenas conteniendo su aliento – te-tenemos… trabajo – le recordó suspirando… ¿acaso se estaba olvidando de su trabajo?... raro en él… y mas raro le sonaría a Integra Hellsing si se enteraba

- El trabajo es sencillo y no me tomara mucho probar algo de sangre aquí y ahora – le dijo sorprendiendo a la vampireza que luego sintió como el apretaba la carne de su cuello con los colmillos

- A- Alu… card – le quiso detener pero la sensación de aquellos colmillos le hacia sentir que nada importaba… que debía disfrutar de la agradable sensación que le hacia sentir Alucard de esa forma tan juguetona

Justo cuando Seras Victoria pensó que él le clavaria sus colmillos y bebería su sangre como lo hacia de vez en cuando el simplemente le rozo con ellos el cuello y se separo un poco ante lo que ella quedo confundida.

- Creo que tenemos trabajo – rio un poco fijando su vista al frente, cosa que noto la chica tras girar la cabeza ante la detención en la acción que hacia él

- Supongo que era de esperar – comento ahora fijando sus ojos en los ghouls que se acercaban a ellos

- Tendremos que posponer esto para después – le dijo sin mas alejándose de ella quien por dentro se encontraba fastidiada por la interrupción – ya tendremos tiempo Seras Victoria – le sonrió de lado y saco sus armas tal como lo hizo la rubia tras pasársele el sonrojo

_- Tenia __que __ser __él _– pensó ella viéndolo aun con las mejillas con algo de rubor

- Hora de la diversión – dijo para luego disparar a los ghouls que iban deshaciéndose con cada bala de su arma

- ¡Si! – afirmo efusiva la chica usando su arma y acabando con los ghouls que tenia mas próximos

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- ¿Crees que eso los detendrá? – pregunto un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello café chocolate y ojos rojos mirando a lo lejos la matanza de todos aquellos ghouls que habían enviado hacia los vampiros

- No – contesto tranquilamente el otro mientras se dedicaba a mirar como si nada la escena

- Entonces fue solo perdida de tiempo enviar ghouls – espeto molesto el de cabellos chocolates mirando con furia a su compañero

- Solo me pareció que debíamos darles la bienvenida a los cazadores de Hellsing – comentó el chico que no aparentaba mas de 25, con cabellos negros y ojos rojos

- Escúchame bien – ordeno el mayor tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa – no voy a estarte siguiendo los juegos, si vamos a eliminar a esos dos… ¡lo haremos ahora mismo! – reclamo con tono exigente

El chico, tranquilamente, le tomo las manos y las apretó al punto de verle una queja mal disimulada. Lo miro fríamente y el otro sintió cierto escalofrió recorrerle

- No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma – le ordeno con una voz tan tétrica y sin dejar de verle con aquellos ojos rojos que parecían querer liquidarlo en ese mismo instante – que aparente tener menos edad que tu no es un motivo para que me trates así – comentó apretando un poco mas la mano logrando un crujido – no se te olvide que tengo muchos mas años que tu… por ende – se detuvo un poco aflojando el agarre hasta soltarlo – tendrás que acatar mis ordenes si quieres seguir viviendo – amenazo sin mas alejándose de él – tendremos una fiesta esta noche… aunque temo que no podremos intervenir mucho que se diga – dijo al aire marchándose definitivamente

_- Maldito __vampiro__… __ya __veras, __cuando__ menos __lo __esperes__ pagaras __por __esto_ – pensó el vampiro de cabellos chocolate mirando con odio el lugar por el que salió aquel maldito crio que pretendía doblegarlo… aunque debía admitir que tenia una fuerza superior, una razón para no atacarle sin pensar en consecuencias

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Notas de Autora: **

Ni hao! ^_^

¿Cómo están todos?... ¿Qué les aparecido mi nueva historia?... espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta secuela de mi anterior one shot **Sangre ****Dulce**^_^

Me pidieron que hiciera un par de capítulos mas y pues… al fin me anime a realizarlo… debo decir que este será un fic corto de unos 3 ó 5 capítulos máximo… dependerá de que tanto lo apoyen ^_^… por lo que sin mas que decir…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing pertenecen a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Luna de Sangre y Amor **

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**II. Enemigo al asecho**

Los últimos disparos hechos por los vampiros de Hellsing se escucharon en aquel desolado bosque lleno de oscuridad. Alucard tenia una sonrisa perversa dibujada en el rostro mientras que Victoria respiraba un tanto agitada pero mirando la sangre con ansia de probarla.

- Veo que estamos ansiosos – comentó Alucard ante la expresión de su compañera quien lo vio de soslayo

- Si… supongo que ya hacia falta algo de diversión en el camino – contesto la chica rubia dejando ver los colmillos con esa misma expresión que Alucard solo vio la vez que estuvieron en la misión en Patrick cuando quiso probar sangre pero la intervención de Anderson no le permitió su cometido

- Debemos terminar – ordeno sin mas Alucard sonriendo igual que ella

- Si Alucard – contesto la chica quien comenzó a caminar junto al vampiro de rojo

Sin detenerse mucho lograron cruzar el bosque en el cual un par de veces mas fueron atacados por ghouls y como antes, el resultado fue solo ceniza esparciéndose por todos lados y ellos riendo emocionados y ansiosos. No tardaron más de lo necesario en llegar a lo que parecía ser el pueblo o pequeña ciudad en ruinas del poblado de Cheddar… tal cual imaginaron era la visión tétrica de una escena de terror.

Caminaron vigilantes ante lo que pudiera llegar a verse en ese lugar y viendo toda la destrucción hecha por ghouls a su paso.

- Esto es extraño – comento Seras Victoria con desconfianza al ver el entorno

- Ya lo has notado – fue lo que oyó decir del vampiro quien al igual que la chica miraba los dibujos y mensajes escritos con sangre en las paredes de cada casa

- Si… aunque… – dudo un poco en continuar, tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que pasaba en ese lugar

- No dudes – le dijo con firmeza – esto solo es trabajo de un par o quizás 3 vampiros… veo que te has vuelto muy observadora – termino de decir con una sonrisa burlona

- No se te olvide que han pasado 30 años desde que me convertiste, por tanto he mejorado – se defendió ella ante el dejo de burla de Alucard

- Aunque Integra dice todo lo contrario – comentó el otro sin apartar su sonrisa

- Y me dirás que no me crees que he mejorado – dijo con cierta molestia fingida

- Tal vez – rió burlón el vampiro

- Que falta de apoyo – murmuro desviando la mirada

El vampiro solo sonrió ante su aptitud… por mucho que los años hayan pasado ella seguía siendo la misma chica que llevo a la oscuridad hacia ya un tiempo. Cuando iba a comentar algo mas pudo sentir a lo lejos la presencia de vampiros, pero había más de 3

- Son varios… mas de los previstos – comento Victoria mirando la misma dirección de Alucard

- Hay que eliminarlos… recuerda que solo tenemos una orden – recalco tomando dirección junto a la oficial

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- Les hago saber que estaremos llegando dentro de una hora a las afueras del poblado de Cheddar… nadie entre en la zona sin mi autorización y mantengan a raya todo comentario respecto a esta misión – la rubia líder de Hellsing sobrevolaba en un moderno helicóptero negro la ciudad de Londres con dirección al punto de incidencia

Siendo una Hellsing ella no perdería su interacción en las misiones como en el pasado, Integra siempre estaría ahí, pendiente de la situación que de por si se le hacía complicada. Desde la guerra con el mayor y los vampiros nazis que creo, se tuvo que hacer publica la información sobre los vampiros… aunque muchos decían que era genial su existencia ella sabia que era puro fanatismo basado en historias sin mayor importancia que la mera y vana ficción pero ahora ya no era demasiado importante ese hecho.

- Sir Integra – la llamo el mayordomo a su lado

- Dime Allen – insto la mujer para que le dijera que pasaba

- Hay una llamada en la línea… son los medios quienes han accedido – comunico a la mujer

- No puedo creerlo, debemos tener medios y vías de comunicación mas seguras – se quejo la mujer, siempre tenia que haber alguien que le hackeara sus líneas de comunicación y a la fecha ya había tenido que eliminar 20 líneas telefónicas y empezar a usar medios antiguos

- ¿Atenderá? – pregunto dudoso al ver como la rubia se molesto ante el nuevo hackeo que sufría la línea de comunicación

- No, hazles saber que no pienso dar detalles de nada respecto a nada – puntualizo para luego ver asentir a Allen y corresponder nuevamente la línea

Miro a través de la ventana y solo tenía una cosa en la mente... ¿Qué era lo que les depara el destino ahora?... ¿Quién era el enemigo al que se enfrentaban?

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- Ya están por llegar – anuncio con tranquilidad el chico mientras daba la vuelta con tranquilidad

- ¿No te quedas?, creí que esperabas esto con ansia – inquirió otro joven de no más de 27 años con cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros

- Si lo espero con ansia pero no esta noche – contesto con simpleza deteniendo la marcha – por mi pueden divertirse esta noche Adam

- No me lo esperaba de ti Fauler – comento otro más, al lado de Adam, de cabello rubio claro

- Es porque aun te falta por conocerme Rick – contesto con una sonrisa de lado, muy maliciosa

- Y donde están los idiotas de Schulter y Nazter – inquirió Adam con cierto deje de fastidio

- Para tu información estamos aquí – respondieron las voces de dos chicos de entre 16 a 17 años

- Y también queremos aclararte que no somos idiotas – reclamo uno de ellos

- Cállate de una vez Nazter – ordeno con fastidio Fauler – hicieron lo que les pedí – quiso saber el vampiro de cabellos negros

- Claro que si – afirmo Nazter

- Ya está listo todo... solo falta que Louis, Zatter y Creil hagan su parte – explico Schulter

- Perfecto... solo me resta esperar y ver que Ed no haga nada estúpido como antes – dijo sin más tomando un gesto despreocupado

- ¿Uh?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió Rick

- Nada importante – y sin más empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a los campos de batalla

- Oye... no te quedaras a ver de frente a esos vampiros morir – inquirió ahora Schulter

- Les dejo eso en sus manos... prefiero dormir y relajarme antes que mancharme de sangre el traje – respondió sencillamente sin dejar de caminar ni ver a los demás

- Vaya si es raro – comento Rick – dice que quiere matarlos y luego dice que los deja en nuestras manos

- A veces es mejor no comprender a ese sujeto que más que un dizque vampiro mayor no es más que un crio – dijo Adam – será mejor que nos preparemos... aunque de hecho dudo que vayan a llegar muy lejos – comento con una sonrisa perversa

Mientras tanto, Fauler siguió caminando a paso despreocupado a través de la noche, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un gesto meramente de diversión

- Serán idiotas – comento al aire el chico de aparentes 25 años – ni siquiera sabrán que los golpeo... porque si hay algo que deben aprender es a no subestimar a un vampiro mayor... y menos a esos dos que se aproximan... esta será una noche de sangre – rio de lado con gesto perverso y siguió su camino en espera de resultados en su plan

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Los disparos eran el sonido de fondo en aquella noche y es que parecía que el enemigo solo los trataba de probarlos enviando a seres tan mediocres como los ghouls que uno tras otro se convertían en ceniza que el viento se llevaba. Alucard exterminaba uno tras otro sin parar, usando sus armas o sus manos. Victoria hacia lo mismo con otro grupo mas que era menos numeroso que los primeros grupos que ya habían eliminado

- Parece ser que ya no les quedan muchos juguetes – comento el vampiro riendo con diversión, por mucho que los ghouls no fueran grandes oponentes al menos le servían de entretenimiento el tiempo que duraban en pie

- De seguir así no tardaremos en dar con quienes convirtieron a estas personas – le dijo Victoria girando unos segundos su vista hacia Alucard

- Solo espero no encontrar pobres idiotas sin un mínimo de idea de lo que en verdad es ser un vampiro – y tras sus palabras dejo ir 3 disparos que eliminaron a sus últimos oponentes

- Veo que tienes ansia por combatir contra alguien – la rubia oficial había acabado antes que el vampiro y lo miraba agachada con los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas y el mentón en las manos

- Entonces creo que no debemos dejarte esperar más – escucharon decir de la nada

Victoria se puso inmediatamente en pie ante la voz que les había hablado, miro los alrededores intentando ubicar al enemigo en donde sea que se hubiera escondido

- Eres acaso tu un oponente que merezca – Alucard se puso al lado de la rubia mirando con tranquilidad al frente y sin atisbo de estar sorprendido

- Así es – la figura de un hombre de unos 36 años apareció de entre las sombras, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos miraban retadoramente al nosferatu de Hellsing

- Veremos que tan buen oponente eres – reto Alucard mirándolo con diversión

- Así será – afirmo con superioridad el hombre – pero no creas que solo nosotros nos divertiremos – sonrió de lado y miro a Seras Victoria con diversión

- ¿Qué? – pero antes que pudiera decir más otro vampiro, de cabellos marrones y una edad aparente de 30, salió justo al lado de la rubia quien se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente

- Creo que así estamos a uno contra uno, no crees preciosa – le dijo con cierto cinismo mirándola con burla

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó la chica mirando con atención a su enemigo

- Hora de divertirse – sin contestar y sin esperar nada más se lanzo al ataque justo al mismo tiempo que el otro se lanzaba contra Alucard

- Haz lo que debas hacer... Seras Victoria – le dijo el vampiro para luego comenzar a divertirse con su oponente

- ¡Sí! – afirmo con énfasis la rubia iniciando su batalla

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- Parece que inicio la fiesta – la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era como si estuviera viendo una especie de juego interesante que no le permitía reprimir su emoción

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntó un hombre a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que esperas de esto Fauler? – preguntó mirándolo con perspicacia

- Solo quiero ver la sangre corriendo – contesto con simpleza y una nota de malicia – deberías saber a estas alturas que hay razones que se deben obviar para dejar libre la imaginación – le dijo mirándolo directamente – el mayor falló 30 años atrás... pero dio paso para que pudiera usar la reserva de su investigación... los vampiros de Hellsing junto con la misma organización caerán... no habrá nada que pueda salvarles – pensó en voz alta dejando confuso al otro vampiro

_- Este vampiro... qué rayos tiene en la mente _– se le cruzo al vampiro de cabello chocolate mientras lo miraba sin comprender nada

- Dentro de poco sabrás a que me refiero... ya verás como el gran nosferatu Alucard caerá – rio con malicia tras sus palabras... mirando a la distancia la muerte de los vampiros que atacaron a esos dos... estaba ansioso porque llegara el momento de ver definitivamente muerto al nosferatu Alucard, el cazador de vampiros de la organización Hellsing

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

La sangre se esparció por todos lados en el momento en que Alucard y Victoria hacían añicos a sus oponentes, ambos vampiros estaban insatisfechos por tan malos enfrentamientos pues los dos vampiros solo habían sido un par de fanfarrones que tras ver pelear verdaderamente y con sus habilidades a Alucard y Victoria retrocedieron e imploraron piedad.

- Que desperdicio – dijo el vampiro de rojo – estos pobres idiotas ni siquiera sabían lo que significa ser un verdadero vampiro

- No fueron gran cosa... de hecho fue demasiado aburrido – comento Victoria mientras sacudía sus manos y se giraba hacia Alucard quien la miraba a su vez con una sonrisa torcida

- Tal parece que ahora disfrutas mucho la batalla – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír de la misma manera

Se acerco a la rubia quien le miraba con cierta confusión, cuando la tuvo de frente ella todavía seguía sin entender. Alucard se inclino hacia ella quien se sorprendió ante su acción abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, lo próximo que Seras Victoria sintió fue la lengua de Alucard lamiendo restos de sangre en su rostro.

- Tienen una sangre de mal sabor pero sobre ti es deliciosa – le dijo sin descaro alguno cuando termino de lamer las gotas de sangre en su rostro

- A... Alu... Alucard – la chica no entendió como era que pasaban de una batalla a una situación como esa, tanta era la impresión que se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal frente a él

- Je je je – rió el vampiro mirándola directamente con sus ojos rojos – nuestro tiempo se acaba y aun nos falta basura por eliminar – y tras esas palabras se alejo de la chica sin más para emprender nuevamente la marcha

- De acuerdo – susurro a la vez que suspiraba, debía entender solo una cosa de ese vampiro y era que no importaba la situación en la que estuvieran pero siempre la terminaba sorprendiendo – _ya que _– pensó para luego sonreír con tranquilidad y seguir a Alucard

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Integra Hellsing llego a las cercanías de Cheddar en su helicóptero, los medios ahí presentes rápidamente dirigieron su atención a la líder de la organización exterminadora de vampiros.

- Señora Integra, ¿puede decirnos que sucede exactamente en el poblado de Cheddar? – inquirió una mujer de los medios

- Es cierto que han sido enviados 2 vampiros para la caza de ghouls y vampiros en la zona – pregunto otro

- ¿Cuál es el número aproximado de vampiros en la zona? – inquirió otro

Integra Hellsing no se molesto en contestar, paso de largo dejando a los medios con la duda, debía mantener la discreción sin importar que fuera del saber publico la existencia de vampiros y la Organización Hellsing.

Llego al lugar donde estaba el centro de mando y al llegar Allen le ayudo a quitarse su abrigo verde militar. Miro a los presentes que le saludaron con respeto para luego rendir cuentas de la situación ante ella

- Los últimos informes de Victoria y Alucard se recibieron hace apenas unos minutos, el poblado esta completamente destruido y los ghouls existentes están siendo eliminados en pequeñas hordas enviadas por los vampiros – le informo rápidamente el capitán de unidad

- Llevan transmisores – inquirió ella, no era normal en Alucard usar un medio tecnológico

- Si señora, Victoria se encarga de mantenerle al tanto con respecto al uso del transmisor… se comunican en intervalos de 15 min – informo de nuevo – bueno… mas bien es victoria quien mantiene el contacto

- Ya veo – menciono por lo bajo la rubia – dijiste que han sido enviadas pequeñas hordas de ghouls por "los vampiros"

- Así es sir Integra – afirmo el capitán de unidad

- Entonces hay mas de uno – inquirió la mujer con tono serio

- Según el reporte de los cazadores si – afirmo en referencia a Victoria y Alucard – puede haber mas de 3, hasta el momento se han enfrentado a dos de ellos – comunico

_- ¿Qué esta pasando?... ¿de donde salieron estos vampiros de juguete? _– pensó la mujer manteniendo un semblante serio

_**- Capitán Kraiz… capitán Kraiz me escucha**_ – se escucho en un computador que servia como enlazador de comunicación de radio – _**capitán Kraiz, cambio**_

- Aquí Kraiz, te escucho Victoria – le respondió mediante un micrófono

_**- Capitán, tenemos un pequeño informe que darle **_– comunico la voz de Victoria

- Que es lo que tienes que decirnos Victoria– le hablo integra con voz pausada y serena pero con seria tonada

_**- Sir Integra… vaya, no pensé que ya estuviera ahí **_– le dijo con cierta diversión, esperaba de todo menos que ella llegara con anticipación

_**- Veo que para ti no existe concepto de descanso ama **_– ahora fue alucard quien entro en la conversación, en su voz se podía oír cierto deje de burla

- No fastidies chupasangre – le riño con seriedad al vampiro

_**- Como sea **_– le escucho decir pero juro que aun estaba burlándose de ella

- ¿Cuál es el informe que ibas a dar Victoria? – preguntó la mujer obviando al otro vampiro

_**- Ah… el informe… **_– Victoria se oía dudosa como si no recordara para que había llamado

_**- Je je je je **_– se escucho la risa del vampiro por la línea – _**me parece que ya se te olvido o no Victoria **_– le dijo el vampiro a la chica quien a través de la línea se pudo oír que dio un respingo

_**- ¡Alucard! **_– exclamo la chica – _**este no es el momento para esto **_– le regaño la chica

_**- A mi me parece todo lo contrario **_– le comento con cierto toque malicioso en la voz

_**- Pe... pero… **_- a través de la línea se oyó un quedo suspiro de la rubia oficial

_**- Ves como tu cuerpo reacciona en contradicción con tus palabras **_– le dijo con cierto toque burlón

_**- A.. Alucard **_– le llamo con cierta dificultad –_** pa… para **_– le dijo como una suplica al tiempo que escuchaban a través de la línea de comunicación como ella apenas soltaba un suspiro

Los presentes que escuchaban la conversación se quedaron con los ojos como platos y solo tenían una duda ante lo que escuchaban ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo esos dos en el otro lado de la línea de comunicación?

Integra cerro los ojos e inspiro profundo reteniendo el aire por unos segundos mientras Allen se veía como en un estado de shock ante lo que se escuchaba pues los suspiros parecían ir en aumento, cosa que termino sacando de su leve estado de paciencia a la rubia mujer.

- ¡Quieren parar de una vez! – exclamo la mujer haciendo que los sonidos se detuvieran y que los cercanos se giraran a ver hacia donde se encontraba la líder de la organización - ¡están en una misión no en una luna de miel, compórtense par de chupa sangres!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un silencio sepulcral que hacia que se escuchara hasta el mas mísero grillo que pudiese estar a unos 300 metros de distancia.

_**- Je je je je **_– se escucho la voz de Alucard al cabo de unos minutos – _**que sucede Integra, de malas por algo que no hemos hecho… aun **_– le dijo con cierto deje de diversión e Integra juro que en cuanto lo tuviera frente a ella lo golpearía con lo primero que tuviera a la mano si no es que le vaciaba todas las municiones de un arma en su cuerpo

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces Alucard, maldito chupa sangre! – regaño en un tono algo elevado - ¡Y tu Victoria! ¡dinos de una maldita vez cual es le informe! – ordeno con cierto fastidio

_**- S...si, cla-claro ama **_– la pobre chica en el otro lado se oía avergonzada – _**ve-vera, cre-creemos que hay mas de 6 vampiros en la zona… hasta ahora solo han aparecido 2 pero… con toda la destrucción que hay en la zona… es mas bien obra de muchos, nos… nos dirigimos hacia la zona… cercana a la iglesia en ruinas de Cheddar **_– termino de decir y en su voz se oía disculpa, vergüenza y un poco de miedo ante el enojo de su ama

- Eso es todo – la seriedad de Integra hacia que todos estuvieran callados

_**- Si, a menos que quieras oír algún otro tipo de detalle **_– como su costumbre era, Alucard había vuelto a hablar sin ningún atisbo de molestia o vergüenza ante el reclamo anterior de Integra, mas bien se oía divertido

_**- ¡Alucard! **_– se escucho la exclamación de Victoria

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces maldito zancudo chupa sangre! – le riño con voz molesta – terminen el trabajo y no quiero saber que han estado perdiendo tiempo en jueguitos tontos – puntualizo la mujer como advertencia – tienen 1 hora para terminar – y tras eso dio por finalizada la conversación

Se giro molesta hacia el resto quienes veían sorprendidos, y unos pocos divertidos, a su líder. Integra saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió sin más preámbulos. La nicotina le relajo un poco por lo que dando una calada dejo salir el humo para luego mirar al capitán de unidad.

- Capitán Kraiz – le llamo y el tomo una postura rígida – manténgame al tanto de todo inclusive de la hora – ordeno la mujer

- ¡Si, Sir Hellsing! – afirmo saludándola militarmente y tras eso pudo ver a la mujer dar media vuelta para alejarse de ahí

_- Como no hagan su trabajo los encierro _– pensó con molestia la mujer aun recordando toda la conversación de minutos atrás… eso solo le decía que Alucard era un descarado de primero

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola hola!... ^_^

Fiu!... me tarde una eternidad para esto pero es que mis estudios no me dejan espacio y la verdad que estaba deseando publicar desde hace mas de una semana… además, encima de tareas y toda la onda, la inspiración no me ayudaba T_T… con tanto trabajo hasta perdí por un tiempo el hilo de las ideas que tenia para el fic T_T… pero afortunadamente pude encontrar la inspiración ^_^

Ahora lo mas importante después de tanta excusa y lloriqueos de mi parte… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? o.O?... como vemos ya relucieron los nombres de los enemigos pero aun falta saber que es lo que quieren con los vampiros de la organización Hellsing… y también vemos como nuestra querida pareja se lleva ante las situaciones ^_^… ¬_¬ miren nada mas que tenemos un descarado vampirito que no deja pasar oportunidades… y las reacciones de la líder… vaya que me divertí con esta parte de la historia XD!

De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y tranquilos, no desesperen que yo no abandonare jamás una historia ^_^, eso se los juro y si miento que me liquiden con el método mas cruel, estilo Alucard, que se les ocurra ^_^

Agradecimientos a los que me dejaron reviews: **lauris1562, Sobeyda S. Dracul, thevampirealexiel y dani 14-black8... de verdad gracias por sus comentarios ^_^... y tambien agradesco a todos aquellos que leen la historia **

De verdad que me anima saber que les ha gustado el inicio de la historia que esta decidida a tener 5 capítulos… pero depende de que tanto lo acepten ^_^ así que…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

**PD: no se si alguien sigue mis otras historias pero les comunico que ya subi el capitulo 10 de Asesina y Detective ^_^… y les comunico también que subi un nuevo one shot, se llama Crucigrama y espero que les guste ^_^… si buscan esas historia puede encotrarlas en mi perfil así que los invito a pasarse a leer...**

**Ahora si…. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Luna de Sangre y Amor **

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**III. El ataque de advertencia**

Victoria se había sumido en un silencio mortal después de la conversación con su ama. Suspiraba y rogaba porque para cuando regresaran su ama se hubiera calmado pues con todo lo que seguramente escucharon en la línea de comunicación era más que obvio que ella estaría molesta porque perdieran tiempo en "otras cosas".

- Uuh! – dejo escapar un suspiro mientras llevaba su vista al suelo – seguro que deben pensar que estamos haciendo algo indebido – comentó con resigno

- Nuestra ama es temperamental, no es nuevo que se moleste ante lo que oye – el vampiro sonrió de lado con diversión, a diferencia de Victoria él si le hallaba diversión a molestar a Integra

- No debiste hacer eso – le reprendió la rubia mirando directamente al vampiro a su lado

- La verdad es que aun si ella hubiese estado ahí o no, no me habría detenido – le dio una sonrisa maliciosa

- Aun así será vergonzoso si todos me miran como si hubiésemos hecho otro tipo de cosas durante la misión – objeto la chica quien no sabía cómo haría al momento de ver de frente a todos

- ¿Y como que tipo de cosas serian esas? – ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando el vampiro se le acerco por la espalda para luego susurrar aquello a su oído

- Pu... pues... co-como que... nosotros... – la chica sentía nervios ante la cercanía de Alucard, ¿acaso se había empeñado en andarla poniendo nerviosa durante toda la misión?

- Tu y yo sabemos que no hemos hecho nada más que solo nuestro trabajo... el que te pusieras a gemir durante la conversación no fue mi culpa – sonrió con descaro mientras le hablaba haciendo que su aliento chocara con su cuello que es donde se ubicaba el vampiro

- E-eso no es cierto – se quejo como pudo ante la sensación que le recorría – no debiste ponerte a lamer la sangre que me había manchado

- Se veía deliciosa – argumento tranquilo – y además solo lamí esa sangre, no hice nada mas allá de eso aunque lo hubiese querido – le mostro una sonrisa un tanto sugerente haciendo sonrojar a la oficial – no sabía que con eso podría hacerte gemir

Seras Victoria dirigió su mirada a otro lado, con todas las cosas que le decía ese vampiro solo hacían que ella se sintiera avergonzada porque en parte debía aceptar que Alucard no solo le provocaba sentimientos... sino también reacciones con sus acciones y acercamientos que se daba lujo de realizar cuando quería

- Debemos terminar esto – sin encontrar más nada que hacer decidió que lo mejor era simplemente terminar con todo antes del plazo de tiempo dado por su ama

_- Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros Victoria _– se dijo en pensamiento, cada vez descubría nuevas reacciones en su compañera por lo que no dejaba pasar oportunidades... y estaba seguro que pronto descubriría otras cosas mas de ella

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Quebró una rama que tenia en la mano ante lo que había visto, no podía creer que esos dos vampiros no hubieran hecho daño alguno a su oponentes.

- Después de todo no eran tan buenos como decían eh… Zatter… Creil – menciono con nota de burla, sabia que solo eran habladores pero ahora que lo veía eran mas que eso

- Creo que te toca chico – la voz de otro le hablo pero pareció que no le sorprendió escucharle ya que ni se digno a verle

- Si, me voy a divertir con ellos… aunque mas con esa lindura – sonrió con diversión mirando a la chica a la distancia

- Será mejor que lo hagas bien Louis – advirtió serio el otro

- No te preocupes Schulter, no cometeré los mismos errores de esos dos – comentó con bastante confianza

- Mas te vale… ya sabes que hacer – dijo por ultimo antes de irse de lugar

_- No tienes que advertirme ni decirme nada… sabes _– pensó mirando de soslayo el lugar donde estaba antes Schulter – empieza mi diversión

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Los medios seguían intentando obtener su exclusiva de lo ocurrido en Cheddar pero Integra Hellsing simplemente ignoraba cuestionamientos y lo mucho que habían podido sacarle a la líder era "Todo está bajo control" y luego seguía en su mutismo absoluto. La rubia líder de la organización de exterminio de vampiros se mantenía seria y totalmente hermética ante todo y cada cierto tiempo consultaba la hora para llevar a raya que se cumpliera con su pedido de tiempo límite para los dos vampiros.

- Sir Integra – le llamaron por lo que la mujer dirigió su vista hacia esa persona encontrando a una de las reporteras

- No pienso dar detalles de nada, no me hagan repetirlo – se limitó a contestar, si había algo que le fastidiaba era el hecho de los periodistas que insistían una y otra vez

- Pero… – la mujer no llego a terminar cuando Allen se acercó a la rubia y esta a su vez hablo

- ¡Ya he dicho! – exclamo la rubia un poco más molesta – Allen, por favor has que escolten a la señorita junto a los demás medios de comunicación, hagan un perímetro y está estrictamente prohibido comentarios de cualquier tipo – ordeno la rubia

- Claro Sir Hellsing – afirmo y de inmediato llamo a dos oficiales quienes se llevaron a la reportera bajo las instrucciones dadas por Integra

- Gracias Allen – agradeció una vez vio cumplida su orden – dime, ha habido alguna novedad – inquirió la mujer

- Por el momento no se ha reportado nada pero… – dudo un poco con lo último que tenía por decirle, de cierto modo si él no terminaba de entenderlo no sabía cómo darse a entender con su ama

- ¿Qué sucede Allen? – interrogo seriamente la mujer, que supiera Allen no se andaba con tantos rodeos a menos que fuera algo complicado

- Bueno Sir Integra, creo que lo mejor será que se lo muestre pues no tengo idea de cómo darme a entender al respecto – le dijo sinceramente, viendo como Integra seguía mirándolo interrogante y a la vez un poco confundida

- Está bien, muéstrame lo que te tiene tan dudoso – accedió para luego acompañar a Allen hacia el centro de mando

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Dos disparos se escucharon para luego ver un charco de sangre derramándose por el suelo. Si había algo que debía aceptar era que ese chico era rápido pero eso no era una desventaja para ninguno… solo lo estaban probando y parecía que él no se daba cuenta de nada.

- ¿Qué sucede cazadores? Es todo lo que pueden hacer… y pensar que pudieron derrotar a Zatter y Creil, creo que eso me dice que solo eran incompetentes – se burló el chico que en esa ocasión había aparecido frente a Alucard y Victoria

Los dos vampiros yacían en el suelo heridos y sangrantes, como si de verdad hubiesen sido dañados de gravedad y tras el discurso de aquel vampiro ambos hicieron que sus cuerpos se regeneraran de nuevo para ponerse en pie y sonreír con diversión

- Pobre chiquillo – dijo Victoria – me parece que aún no entiendes lo que tienes enfrente

- Veo que tenemos a un espécimen sin mucho tiempo de ser hijo de la oscuridad… un vampiro que cree que su poder esta completado pero apenas y conoce su naturaleza – Alucard sacó su arma mientras la rubia hacía lo propio para luego apuntar al objetivo frente a ellos – una pobre rata como tú no merece seguir existiendo

- ¿Qué demonios? – Louis retrocedió dos pasos desde el momento en que vio como la sangre derramada volvía a los cuerpos de esos dos… aunque lo negara había tenido miedo de solo ver eso

- ¡Muere! – exclamo el vampiro de rojo para luego disparar

Justo antes que la bala llegara, en un ágil movimiento, esquivo el disparo para luego correr hacia ellos. Alucard preparo su arma pero paso algo que no estaba previsto... se posiciono tras de Victoria.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la rubia al sentir como ese chico vampiro le tomaba de la cintura y apretaba fuertemente

- Me voy a divertir – dijo para luego pasar sus manos por su cuerpo ante la mirada gélida de Alucard y la sorpresa de la rubia

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió intentando darle un golpe pero él se apartó antes que este llegara y se alejo de ella sonriendo como niño haciendo travesuras

- Atrápenme si pueden – fue lo que dijo antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a correr lejos de ellos – vamos muñeca, será divertido y además aun me quedan ganas de tocarte más allá – le dijo para luego perderse de visión

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo la rubia – eso sí que no, ¡ven aquí cobarde! – grito para luego ir tras él

- ¡Victoria! – le llamo el vampiro pero a la chica le gano el orgullo ante el atrevimiento que hizo e ignoro llamados para salir en busca de ese crio de vampiro – ahh, tendré que ir por ti entonces – se dijo para luego disolver su cuerpo en una manada de murciélagos

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- Louis lo está haciendo muy bien – sonrió al decirlo mirando como el plan iba en pie – me parece que será momento de prepararnos – comento sin más haciendo que el único presente le viera con incredulidad

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió con desconfianza

- Que ha llegado el momento de divertirnos – contesto sonriendo – no era eso lo que querías Ed... ¿o era otra cosa lo que querías? – inquirió con diversión mirando de soslayo al otro

- No termino de entenderte sabes – le dijo con cierto fastidio – pero sea lo que sea que planees no me importa siempre y cuando podamos beber sangre y disfrutar de la noche – rió un poco malicioso ante eso

- Sí, claro que habrá sangre de por medio en todo esto – comento riendo el chico para luego alejarse a paso lento – nos vamos a divertir – le dijo mirándolo por unos segundos – _aunque si no tienes imaginación... no sabrás que te golpeo – _comento para si

_- No sé qué planeas pero... si puedo eliminar al vampiro de Hellsing me convertiré en alguien mucho más fuerte que tu – _ambiciono con decisión siguiendo a Fauler sin mas

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- ¿Qué...qué es esto? – pregunto la mujer rubia ante lo que le mostraban

- Lo encontramos a las afueras, en el límite norte de Cheddar – aclaro uno de los soldados de Hellsing

- Sir Integra, ¿qué opina al respecto? – inquirió Allen con tranquilidad disimulada

- Que esto es mucho más de lo que esperamos al principio – dijo con voz dura la mujer – ¿_esto es posible?... esto es... ¡una maldita trampa! –_ pensó con molestia - ¡contacten con Alucard y Victoria de inmediato!

- Enseguida sir Integra – acato el oficial dirigiéndose al centro de mando

_- ¡Malditos!... ¡malditos idiotas! _

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Había corrido bastante lejos para alcanzar a ese chiquillo que ni cuenta se había dado pero lo único claro que tenia era que no perdonaría el atrevimiento de ese chico contra ella.

- ¿Dónde estás?... solo espera que te ponga una mano encima y veras – decía con cierta molestia

- Y porque no mejor yo te pongo dos manos encima a ti – inquirió divertido el vampiro enemigo – seria más interesante de ese modo – le sonrió con picardía a la rubia

- ¡Deja de decir eso, eres un descarado! – exclamo la oficial – ahora veras como te va por lo que hiciste – y sin más Victoria se lanzo al ataque

Sin darle demasiado tiempo intento golpearlo pero como ya antes había demostrado era bastante rápido por lo que esquivo fácilmente el golpe... pero Serás también era rápida por lo que junto al fallido golpe utilizo sus piernas para propinarle una patada que le dio de lleno en el estomago haciéndolo volar un par de metros lejos de ella

- Eres ruda muñeca, así me gusta – se rio desde su posición tras el golpe

- Cállate chiquillo pervertido, mejor reza porque te irás al infierno – le dijo con molestia al tiempo que lanzaba un nuevo golpe

- No moriré tan fácil – exclamo el oponente para luego enfrentar a Victoria en un ataque frontal

- Eh? – la rubia no conto con ese ataque directo, mas si con el iba mezclada una arma de fuego – ah!

- Jaque mate muñeca – exclamo antes de darle en el hombro con una bala y luego golpearle directamente en el estomago – eso es una cucharada de tu propia medicina – le dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

- Maldito – susurro ante el ataque que la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros

- Ahora... veremos qué tanta es la fama de la amante y discípula del gran Alucard – menciono con diversión, acercándose a Victoria quien sonrió para sus adentros

- Parece que sabes bien quienes somos... acaso tu creador tiene algo contra Alucard o Hellsing – inquirió viéndole fijamente mientras le sonreía con misterio

- La verdad que tenga rencillas con ellos no me importa – le contesto con una sonrisa de diversión – lo único que quería ya se me ha cumplido… aunque esto no quita que sea parte del plan – le miro con fijeza, como si memorizara toda ella

- ¿Parte del plan? – menciono como interrogante, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- Si, así es – respondió tranquilo – eres la pieza en el tablero que nos dará la victoria… eres la única cosa que queda de por medio para eliminar al gran nosferatu

_- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – _se preguntaba la chica mirando extrañado a su oponente… ¿Qué clase de plan tenia el enemigo?

El chico se acerco con paso tranquilo hacia Victoria al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, tenia pensado divertirse con ella antes de eliminarla por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado y al tenerla a su merced decidió que ya había alargado el juego demasiado y que después de todo ya estaba donde la querían. Estiro su mano para agarrarla pero antes de siquiera tocarla ella le dio un manotazo para evitar que lo hiciera

- Aun quieres jugar eh – le dijo divertido ante la esquiva

- Hmp! No se que quieren unos vampiros como ustedes de Alucard o de mi pero tengan en claro que yo no soy ninguna vampira tonta – dijo refiriéndose a ella como un vampiro cuando antes no parecía terminar de entender ese termino – por eso… ¡muere! – y tras esa exclamación ella atravesó su cuerpo con su mano haciendo que el chico le mirara con los ojos desorbitados

- ¿Cómo… como es…? – no llego a decir mas pues su fuerza se desvaneció y justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de ceniza que el viento se llevaría le sonrió y le dijo – verdaderamente… eres… la pieza final – y tras eso desapareció

Victoria se quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de ese chico. Miro los restos en su guante y luego se los sacudió para no darle importancia… pero sabia que aquello estaba planeado… su enemigo le había al menos revelado algo importante

- Un plan… esto solo quiere decir que… –

- Así es señorita Victoria – le hablaron a la chica que con los ojos sorprendidos se giro hacia la persona que le hablo… y no se espero que fuera alguien como él – es hora de seguir la diversión – menciono justo antes de plantarse frente a la oficial

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Los disparos volaban por todos lados en aquella zona de batalla y la verdad que los sujetos en contienda estaban decididos a acabar con el otro para poder proclamarse vencedores… aun así no dejaban de sorprenderse al ver como todos sus disparos y ataques eran recibidos por aquel vampiro que seguía tan tranquilo como al inicio

- Ya estas débil, has perdido mucha sangre y ahora podremos vencerte – celebro uno de los adversarios para luego atacar directamente al vampiro que solo sonrió con un gesto divertido y siniestro

- ¡Nazter alto! – intento detenerle el otro joven pero fue demasiado tarde

Para cuando la voz de Schulter llego a él, ya Alucard había disparado directo a la cabeza de su oponente quien en un instante se convirtió en ceniza.

- Idiota – gruño por lo bajo al ver muerto a su compañero de batalla

- Solo quedamos tu y yo pequeño mocoso – sonrió con malicia al decirlo ocasionándole un pequeño escalofrío a su adversario pero sin dejarse intimidar le sonrió con sorna al vampiro quien le miro curioso ante su expresión

- No esperaba menos de ti, Alucard – le dijo con diversión en su voz – lastima que nuestro juego pronto terminara – negó con cierto deje de melancolía pero luego sonrió con malicia y miro directamente los ojos del vampiro de rojo – es una lastima que alguien como tu deba tener el mismo destino humillante de hace algunos años – comento desubicando un poco a Alucard ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- Una basura como tu, hablando como si se pavoneara de una victoria aun indefinida… sintiendo el filo de la muerte encima y aun atreviéndote a enfrentarla sin mostrar el evidente miedo que recorre tu ser… muy interesante espécimen de vampiro barato – le dijo el cazador de Hellsing justo antes de disparar pero aun así no le dio

- No me importa cómo me consideres, de igual modo Alucard… muy pronto perderás algo demasiado valioso… aun para alguien como tu – le dijo con tono calmo mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Alucard se había quedado perdido con aquellas palabras… ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? No pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones cuando vio el ataque de aquel sujeto que si mal no recordaba respondía al nombre de Schulter. Era o demasiado ingenuo o demasiado idiota si pensaba que lo vencería en un ataque frontal por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado espero el ataque.

- ¡Será tu fin Alucard! – exclamo antes de chocar directamente con aquel ser de la noche quien con un movimiento perturbador logro atravesar al chico con su Jackal – ahg! – se quejo ante aquello

- ¡Incompetente! – regaño con enfado – eres tan solo una basura mas que tengo que eliminar – le dijo con una gélida mirada mientras el chico miraba sin más que solo dolor reflejado a su oponente mientras ciertas cosas se le venían a la mente

– **Flash Back –**

- De verdad estas dispuesto a lo que sea – preguntaron al joven de 17 años en aquella oscura habitación, a lo cual asintió sin dudar – incluso si eso significa morir – inquirió mirando la posible reacción de él

- No me importa morir… si siendo humano prefería morir peleando igual es ahora que soy un vampiro – argumento con tonada seria y bastante firme

El otro sonrió con agrado ante la respuesta… sin duda alguna haría lo que fuera que le dijera y eso era algo sumamente divertido. Giro hacia él, puesto que todo el tiempo estuvo de espaldas, y le miro con un poco de misterio y torcida diversión

- Entonces… distrae a Alucard hasta que nada mas importe... debes retenerlo unos momentos así que sobrevive lo mas que puedas para llevar a cabo el plan – ordeno tranquilo mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón desde donde estaba y mirando fijamente al otro

- Solo tengo una pregunta para ti – hablo luego de unos minutos de silencio a lo que el otro asintió para que continuara - ¿Cuál es el interés en esto? Ya antes el mayor Montana intento eliminarlo y aunque lo hizo por un tiempo no lo hizo para siempre entonces... ¿con que objetivo pretendes realizar esto?

El otro cruzo las manos hasta la altura del mentón y lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa para luego decir...

- Es solo que quiero saldar una cuenta con él... porque no solo estuve encerrado por su culpa sino por ella también... deseo más que nada matar lentamente al nosferatu Alucard usando el mismo método barato por el que fue vencido hace muchos años... destruiré todo empezando por ese muerto corazón que se doblego de nuevo – le contesto al tiempo que miraba hacia la ventana de aquella habitación – Alucard caerá y yo me convertiré en el vampiro más fuerte de todos... su reinado está por terminar

– **Fin Flash Back –**

A pesar de todo y aunque no viera como se darían las cosas al final, sabía que había cumplido con su labor. De su boca escapo más sangre y a pesar del dolor sonrió con arrogancia mirando a los ojos rojos de Alucard.

- Muy pronto... tu también... caerás – fue lo último que dijo para luego ser atravesado por una bala de la Jackal y desaparecer en el aire

- Inútil – murmuro por lo bajo aunque contrariado con todo lo que dijo ese sujeto... si de verdad querían eliminarlo porque enviaban a incompetentes que solo servían como distracción... simples juguetes aburridos que terminaban por romperse fácilmente

_**- No me importa cómo me consideres, de igual modo Alucard… muy pronto perderás algo demasiado valioso… aun para alguien como tu **_– aquellas palabras le regresaron a la mente de improviso y aun sin comprender del todo a que se refería dio la vuelta para empezar a avanzar de nuevo

- ¡Victoria! – inesperadamente sintió que algo no andaba bien – malditos – como si de un golpe se hubiese tratado por fin encontró una conexión, sería posible que Victoria sea el blanco que buscaban – hmp – sin más que eso desapareció como una sombra decidido a ir por su compañera donde sea que esta se encontrara

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- ¡Capitan Kraiz! – el llamado de la líder fue tan fuerte que los presentes se sobresaltaron un poco, muy pocas veces veían perdida la paciencia de aquella mujer

- Sir Hellsing – saludo de forma militar al momento del llamado mirando con firmeza a la mujer

- Logro contactar a Alucard y Victoria – le dijo con tono serio ya cerca de él

- Lo siento sir Hellsing, nos ha sido imposible comunicarnos con ellos – comunico con tono igual de serio – tal parece que las líneas fueron bloqueadas por algo o alguien – informo siendo cauteloso pues esa información sumado al mal genio que tenia podría ocasionar un conflicto

- ¡Intente de nuevo! – ordeno la mujer con tono demandante - ¡debemos advertir de la trampa que el enemigo tiene planeada! – exigió molesta

- Pero sir Integra, las imágenes no nos dicen que es lo que planea el enemigo solo nos advierte acerca de quiénes son los vampiros a los que enfrentamos – comento otro de los presentes aunque al instante prefirió haberse quedado callado

- ¡ES MAS QUE OBVIO LO QUE ESAS IMAGENES DICEN PERO TAMBIEN ES PRUEBA SUFICIENTE PARA SABER QUE EL MAYOR MAX MONTANA NOS DEJO OTRO TRUQUITO GUARDADO! – exclamo con molestia ante el comentario por demás estúpido que le decía, ella sabía bien que las cosas no debían ser tomadas sin importancia si querían evitar un nuevo ataque a Inglaterra, tal como en el pasado – RECUERDA MUY BIEN QUE CON ESOS NAZIS DEMENTES NO ES DE CONFIARSE MUCHO QUE SE DIGA – finalizo para luego dar la vuelta y tratar de calmarse

- Lo... lo lamento, no fue mi intención... discúlpeme sir Integra – se disculpo el que había hecho el comentario con un gesto sorprendido y nervioso ante la molestia causada a su líder

- ¡Qué no se repita! – ordeno seriamente – ¡y traten de comunicarse con ese par de inmediato! – tras eso se fue de la vista de todos

- ¡Entendido! – dijeron a coro los presentes para luego ponerse a trabajar en el pedido de su líder quien seguida de Allen salió del centro de operación

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose muy desorientada. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado o más bien no recordaba que había pasado. Intento mover los brazos de aquella incómoda posición pero entonces sintió que algo le sujetaba. Enfoco mejor su visión y lo que vio le dejo ciertamente sorprendida.

- Veo que ya despertaste linda – le dijeron a la chica por lo que giro la mirada hacia la dirección del sonido encontrando a un joven de unos aparentes 25 años, de cabello negro y ropas bastante elegantes, como si fuera algún empresario

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la rubia con desconfianza – y ¿por qué me tienes aquí?

- Mi querida Victoria – le dijo con cierto tono de cariño – eso es algo que ya deberías saber de antemano, después de todo no por nada has peleado contra ghouls y vampiros de segunda – hablaba tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien le miraba con confusión y cierto reto

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la rubia, la verdad recién despertaba y no tenía idea de que había pasado

- Veo que Ed no fue muy amable contigo querida – hablo cerca de ella tomándola del mentón para mirarla a los ojos – pero no importa, de igual modo me sirves aunque no lo sepas – sonrió con tranquilidad al decirlo

- Si crees que me detendrás con esto estas muy equivocado – reto la chica para luego intentar soltarse pero no conto con que su captor le sonriera y luego le tomara de los brazos como si la retuviera

- Mejor ni lo intentes, sabía muy bien que eres una vampiresa completa por lo que tome precauciones y por si no lo has notado estas más débil de lo que crees – le decía casi cerca de su rostro

- ¿Qué cosa? – intento liberarse pero por alguna razón no podía – ¿q_ué me pasa? Es como si mi cuerpo estuviera débil... como si... no hubiera bebido sangre en mucho tiempo _– aquello no tenía sentido, estaba perfectamente antes de... antes de...

– **Flash Back –**

- Así es señorita Victoria – le hablaron a la chica que con los ojos sorprendidos se giro hacia la persona que le hablo… y no se espero que fuera alguien como él – es hora de seguir la diversión – menciono justo antes de plantarse frente a la oficial

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto al verle... ese sujeto...

- Es hora que tu cumplas con el objetivo que tiene planeado Fauler... lamento mucho esto Seras Victoria pero a veces los sacrificios son muy buenos para destruir al mal – comento acercándose a ella

- No te acerques – advirtió la chica tomando una pose defensiva

- No podrás hacer nada – y tras decirlo desapareció de su vista para posicionarse tras ella y tomarla de las muñecas

- ¡¿Qué? ¡suéltame! – exigió sin entender porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba

- Una vampiresa como tu es de no fiar pero aun así sé como doblegarte querida... solo te dolerá un poquito – y sin más preámbulos mordió el cuello de Victoria

- ¡Ahhh! – la rubia no pudo evitar emitir un quejido ante aquella mordida, sentía como si su fuerza se estuviera yendo de sus manos y eso no lo entendía... ¿qué le hacia ese sujeto?

- Con esto ya no me causaras problemas – fue lo último que escucho la rubia antes de caer a causa de la debilidad, mirando la sonrisa torcida de su atacante

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Al recordar aquello su rostro se mostro con una gran impresión por lo que Fauler sonrió con diversión antes de comentar...

- Lo recuerdas ahora cierto – inquirió divertido el vampiro

- ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron? – exigió saber mirando con molestia al enemigo

- Nada más se tomo un poco de tu sangre – fue la respuesta que obtuvo – según Ed tienes una sangre bastante dulce... hasta me entran ganas de probarla en este momento – se relamió un poco los labios ante la sola idea

- ¡No te atrevas! Ni creas que voy a permitir que me debilites al consumir mi sangre – advirtió mirándolo con furia

- Veo que tienes ese espíritu de reto que tiene Alucard, eres una digna amante y sirviente del nosferatu, rey no muerto, Alucard – decía con ironía alejándose para luego posicionarse frente a ella

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿qué planeas al tenerme aquí? Si crees que conmigo llegaras a tener ventaja en contra de Alucard estas mal – le dijo con desprecio pero sintiendo como si sus palabras fueran la verdad tras su captura

- Eso lo sé – contesto con simpleza el otro vampiro – pero aunque no lo creas eres lo que necesito para por fin eliminarlo... el mayor ya lo intento usando su propio castillo viviente pero solo lo logro por un tiempo, yo pienso eliminarlo completamente – decía con verdadera confianza y diversión marcada

- ¿El mayor? – inquirió la chica con un poco de confusión – ustedes... son parte de los vampiros que creo ese loco nazi – su molestia creció al darse cuenta que aun quedaban vestigios de ese enemigo con sueños de guerra

- Llámalo como quieras pero fue gracias a él que yo existo... y también por gracia de él es que fui recluido a un sueño largo – su rostro mostro molestia por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación – fue por ese idiota de Alucard y por esa estúpida muerta que me dejaron encerrado, como un simple espécimen al cual abandonaron – decía con los ojos llenos de ira

_- Ella... quien es esa persona a la que se refiere _– se preguntaba la chica y como si le leyera el pensamiento Fauler se volteo a ella y le miro con una sonrisa arrogante

- Veo que muchas cosas se te pasan por alto eh, vampiresa – decía con burla en su tono – dime querida, alguna vez te preguntaste como es que Alucard llego a ser dominado por Hellsing – pregunto a lo que ella quedo un poco desubicada – sabes cómo fue que el rey de los no muertos, el más poderoso de los vampiros fue domado por la familia Hellsing – inquirió de nuevo mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¡Y eso a que viene! – exclamo sintiéndose más desubicada a cada momento

- Creo que ni la líder ni el mismo Alucard son capaces de confiarte algo importante en la vida de tu compañero – dijo lo ultimo con cierto toque de burla – respóndeme algo querida, alguna vez escuchaste el nombre de Mina Harker – pregunto con cierto aire de misterio

- Mina... Harker – inquirió, le sonaba de algo pero no terminaba de caer en nada respecto a esa mujer

- Si, Mina Harker, la mujer que se convirtió en la manzana prohibida... la mujer por la cual el gran Drácula fue derrotado – menciono con tranquilidad

- La mujer... por la que fue... derrotado – aquello le dio a entender algo, hacia un tiempo había leído un libro acerca de Drácula pero la verdad es que nunca le prestó atención... solo recordaba que ese vampiro se enamoro de una humana y que por ella fue que él fue eliminado

- Así es Victoria – sonrió como un niño divertido – Drácula amo tanto a Mina Harker que sin importar nada mas decidió convertirla en una vampiresa... dándole la vida eterna para que pudiera estar a su lado... la amaba tanto que le dio de su sangre aunque su transformación no llego a completarse pues un hombre, Abraham Van Hellsing le puso fin a su ambición para salvar a la esposa de Jonatan Harker – narro tranquilamente

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? – aquello no tenia pies ni cabeza, que lograba contándole una historia vieja como esa a ella y si hacia memoria recordaba una vez que su ama les había recomendado a los "gansos salvajes" leer ese libro para más información sobre los vampiros

- Mucho querida – aseguro con una sonrisa – porque a pesar que Mina fue salvada de la eternidad siendo una chupa sangre, el legado de Drácula permaneció hasta su muerte en su ser – menciono tomándola del mentón – fue su legado lo que dio inicio a los sueños de guerra del mayor – susurro cerca de su rostro – Mina Harker es el origen de mi existencia

- ¿Qué cosa? – la rubia estaba aturdida ante la información... si la tal Mina Harker era el origen de los vampiros nazis entonces... quería decir que Drácula era...

- Así es querida – contesto al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica, por su expresión era fácil detectar que había unido todo y dado con una conclusión

- Imposible... eso no...

- Es posible – completo Fauler con una media sonrisa irónica – no, créeme que no es imposible... 30 años siendo su sirvienta y nunca te detuviste a pensar que el gran Drácula es en realidad el nosferatu Alucard ja ja ja – rió ante eso, ni siquiera tenía idea de nada la muy tonta

La rubia se quedo callada ante eso, ella no tenía idea de esa parte de la historia de su maestro y compañero pero... debía aceptar que jamás lo conoció y aun así se enamoro de él. Bajó la mirada bastante aturdida... no tenía ni la minina idea de la vida de Alucard.

- Je je, estas muy aturdida no – inquirió divertido – veo que Alucard no ha cambiado mucho que se diga, ni Mina Harker sabia porque la deseaba tanto pero ese no fue pretexto para que casi se convirtiera en su amante – decía con diversión en su voz mientras Victoria le miraba confundida – eres como su Mina, eres como el amor del pasado... pero... sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y Mina Harker – pregunto juguetón delineando con un dedo su rostro hasta tocar sus labios – Mina Harker si bebió la sangre de tu maestro… mientras que tu no eres mas que una sirvienta que no se ha liberado de su amo – sonrió con burla al terminar de decirlo dejando a Victoria totalmente callada

Al verla en ese estado de confusión se rio libremente de ella, pesando en lo tonta que era al no saber mas nada de su propio amor… con la misma sonrisa en el rostro la tomo del mentón haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos para luego sonreírle con diversión marcada.

- Que lamentable chica… diciendo tenerle amor y no sabiendo siquiera mas allá de lo que ve en él – comento mirándola con prepotencia – pero descuida, ya no tendrás porque vivir con esas dudas… porque estoy dispuesto a liberarte de tu confusión y futuros sufrimientos – susurro acercándose cada vez mas a su rostro

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ante la cercanía a lo que el sonrió con malicia para luego acortar mas la distancia, casi rozando sus labios

- Solo… te libero de tu confusión y dolor – y sin mas le beso los labios para luego separarse y ladear su cabeza para posicionarse en su cuello – es hora que me des un poco de tu sangre dulce – y sin mas le mordió el cuello

- Ahg! – la chica no pudo emitir mas que un quejido para luego comenzar a sentirse mas débil a cada momento – _¡ALUCARD!_ – fue lo que en su mente grito sin llegar a nada mas que eso

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

La puerta fue destrozada sin mayores preámbulos y por ella una figura vestida de rojo entro con paso lento y tranquilo en aquella estancia abandonada. Miro de reojo los alrededores y siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro de aquella habitación que inspecciono con detalle.

- Bienvenido Alucard – le saludaron desde las sombras por lo que el vampiro dirigió su mirada hacia el frente de donde salió un joven de cabello negro de unos 25 años con una sonrisa irónica y totalmente burlesca

- Así que tu eres el enemigo principal – comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, al menos el enemigo se le presentaba sin necesidad de buscarle demasiado

- Así es – contesto con simpleza – soy yo quien ha hecho este campo de juegos tan entretenido – dijo con simpatía y diversión

- Parece que te diviertes con ello – Alucard sonrió con diversión, se veía muy interesante todo aquello

- Si, es muy divertido – afirmo – mas cuando las piezas se mueven como tu quieres – le dirigió una mirada sugestiva al vampiro de rojo como si le estuviera diciendo algo mas allá de sus palabras

Alucard sonrió con más diversión, su enemigo al menos mostraba que daría batalla pero aun estaba por verse si lograba llegar a su nivel de poder… pero había algo que no terminaba de entender de todo eso… si lo buscaban a él o a Victoria porque daba tantas vueltas… además aun no tenia idea de donde estaba la rubia después de todo.

- Algo te preocupa Alucard – pregunto con cierto retintín de burla y superioridad

- Hmp…. Y que podría ser – inquirió con un tono similar al de su oponente

- No lo se… tal vez tenga que ver con… Seras Victoria – susurro su nombre haciendo que Alucard le dirigiera una mirada de desconfianza

- ¿Qué? – pregunto en un susurro bajo, ¿Qué sabia ese vampiro de ella?

- Si, parece que es por ella – comento divertido mirando con malicia al vampiro

¿Qué sabes de ella? – pregunto en un tono sombrío y mirándolo fríamente a través de sus gafas naranjas

- Mmm… digamos que no mucho – dijo con tono de burla – pero si la buscas esta justo aquí y ahora con nosotros – sonrió de lado al ve como su oponente se quedaba viéndolo con frialdad – si la buscas esta justo ahí – decía señalando hacia el final de la habitación

Su mirada fue directamente hacia el lugar dicho y encontró, justo arriba del altar, a la rubia atada con cadenas como si estuviera crucificada. Aquello lo dejo perplejo por unos instantes, ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera en esa condición? Podía notar fácilmente que estaba débil… como si no hubiera bebido absolutamente nada de sangre lo cual solo le decía que…

- ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto en tono molesto

- Vaya vaya, parece que te ha molestado – menciono tranquilo mientras en un segundo se posiciono junto a la rubia a quien tomo del mentón y acaricio su rostro de forma delicada – creo que me excedí un poco al jugar con ella… pero igual también lo disfruto antes de quedarse dormida – sonrió como niño inocente ante sus palabras

- Basura – menciono Alucard para luego disparar en dirección del enemigo alejándolo de la rubia

Sin muchas dificultades el chico esquivo el ataque de Alucard para luego posicionarse justo a un lado de aquella iglesia mientras miraba sonriente al nosferatu y le decía…

- Tal parece que lo único que le falta a tu amante es lo que la diferencia de Mina Harker – comento sorprendiendo al otro – que lastima que no vera un nuevo día después de esto… me encargue de drenarla casi por completo y como ya habrás notado su cuerpo débil fue toda una diversión para experimentar la forma de matarla a través de medios comunes – sonrió con maldad – me hubiera gustado mucho disfrutar de ella por mas tiempo pero que se puede hacer – negó con tranquilidad – no durara mas allá del siguiente anochecer puesto que en su sangre he inyectado veneno… y si, siendo tan débil eso la matara como si le hubiera incrustado una estaca en su muerto corazón

- Maldito – menciono con molestia pero no llego a decir o hacer mas cuando su enemigo sonrió y luego desapareció de su vista - ¡¿Qué?

- Este solo es un pequeño… ataque de advertencia Alucard – decía la voz de su enemigo – disfruta el poco tiempo que le resta a tu nueva Mina… porque para el siguiente anochecer solo estaremos tu y yo para enfrentarnos ja jaja ja – y con el eco de la risa la presencia de aquel ser desapareció del lugar dejando a Alucard ahí… con una Victoria casi muerta definitivamente

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola hola!... eh… je je je… si ya se… me tarde una eternidad en actualizar pero la verdad… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! (llorando en el suelo y con los brazos protegiendome)… se que muchos querrán matarme o liquidarme con cualquier método pero la verdad es que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir y la idea se me había escapado por un largo tiempo T_T… se que los hice esperar por casi 2 meses y algo pero es que cuando tenia la idea no tenia tiempo para escribir y en un momento hasta la inspiración me abandono T^T… pero de nuevo aquí me reporto con este capitulo que para compensar decidí extenderlo aun mas de lo que tenia previsto ^_^…

Como vemos las cosas quedan bastante complicadas y hay que ver como le ira a nuestros queridos vampiros luego de este ataque deliberado… creo que los dejo en que pensar con el final del capitulo pero descuiden… todo tiene su lugar en esto…

Por ahora me despido sin más comentarios y sin más suplicas de piedad por mi eterna tardanza y solo le hare una pequeña pregunta:

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!... volví! ^_^

Me alegro tanto por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia y de verdad que agradezco cada uno de sus review y suscripciones a favoritos y alertas, de verdad que me anima mucho saber la aceptación que tiene este humilde fic que está por terminar.

La razón del porque escribo estas notas al principio, más que para agradecer, es para avisarle un par de cosillas del fic y quiero que **PONGAN MUCHA ANTENCION A ESTO**:

**La primera**, este capítulo lo he realizado de la manera más detallada posible y les aviso que contiene un poco de... eh... ¿lime?... si creo que puede ser eso o tal vez sea un poco de lemon. La verdad no estoy segura de en que entra por lo que necesitare de su ayuda para definir eso ^_^U... pido que si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de cosas se salte esa parte y siga leyendo el resto, ok.

**La segunda**, debo decir que soy **NO MUY NUEVA EN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS**... por lo que pido disculpas si esto no ha sido tan bueno... sobre la rueda mejorare y ahora me aventure haciendo mi primer lime, lemon o lo que sea... no sean crueles si no les pareció de acuerdo.

Así que aclaradas esas cosillas los dejo con el fic no sin antes recordarles a todos que:

**Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Luna de Sangre y Amor **

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**IV. La salvación: tu sangre y tu amor **

Integra Hellsing estaba al borde de la locura, llevaban más de 2 horas desde el final del plazo que les había dado y no tenía ninguna comunicación con ninguno de los vampiros. El último informe dado decía que perdieron todo rastro de ellos pero que intentaban obtener al menos un punto por dónde empezar a buscarles y aunque se mostrara escuetamente tranquila con eso, la verdad era que no lo estaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y ver esa imagen mostrando un cuerpo de un oficial totalmente destrozado y con el símbolo de la bandera nazi solo le decía que debía ir con cuidado, no estaba tratando con cualquier calaña de segunda... estaba frente a otro loco demente que quien sabe que planes tenía en la cabeza.

- ¡Sir Hellsing! – exclamaron a lo lejos por lo que la rubia giro para ver a uno de sus oficiales quien corría hacia ella - ¡Sir Hellsing están aquí! – informo ya cerca de ella, se detuvo y respiro hondo para luego decir – Alucard y Victoria están aquí

- ¿Donde se encuentran? – exigió saber con severidad

- Están a menos de 100 metros – informó – pero...

- Iré inmediatamente – informó la mujer sin dejar terminar al oficial quien solo se cuadro ante ella y la siguió

La mujer se dirigió rápidamente hacia una de las calles en dirección a Cheddar y a lo lejos vio la figura de un hombre. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que volvía pero entre mas se acercaba distinguió que cargaba algo entre sus brazos y no fue hasta que lo vio más de cerca que vio a Victoria en los brazos del vampiro lo cual le impresiono a la mujer.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Alucard? – pregunto la mujer apenas el vampiro estuvo frente a ella

- 5 objetivos eliminados uno de ellos escapo – informo de forma neutra

- ¡Idiota! – exclamo la mujer llamando la atención de todos – ¡eso es inaceptable para la organización y además no te preguntaba sobre eso sino al motivo por el que Victoria esta así! – reclamo con molestia señalando a la vampiresa inconciente en sus brazos

Alucard se irguió aun mas en su posición y su mirada se hizo todavía más gélida, la cual la mujer noto aun a través de aquellas gafas naranjas. Su semblante se oscureció repentinamente y el aura alrededor de él inspiraba temor. La mujer frente a él sintió como todo se hacía pesado alrededor y aunque no lo demostró sintió como si el vampiro se estuviera conteniendo.

- El enemigo la ha envenenado – dijo con voz fría sorprendiendo a los presentes

- ¿Envenenada? – inquirió Allen tras la rubia líder – pero eso no representa problema para ella – aquello no le veía lo grave, el envenenamiento no era un problema grave para un vampiro

- La debilitaron – contesto secamente – me retiro sir Hellsing – dijo por ultimo comenzando a pasar de largo

- Debemos hacer algo para estabilizar a Victoria – le escuchó decir a la mujer y aun sin volverse a ella siguió su camino no sin antes decir

- Eso no es algo que concierna a humanos ama – menciono sin dejar de caminar – es algo que concierne a vampiros – y sin más desapareció en una sombra, llevándose a la rubia

- Sir Integra – le llamo Allen sorprendido ante lo que acababa de ver y escuchar

- Debemos irnos ya, nuestro trabajo aquí ha concluido – y tras esa orden la mujer se dirigió hacia el helicóptero, dispuesta a marcharse y esperar... esperar a saber qué fue lo que sucedió con la rubia oficial

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Llego con una sonrisa a su guarida, no había nada más divertido en el mundo que lo que vio. El resto de los que quedaron con él estaban ahí pero ninguno parecía entender que le sucedía a aquel joven... todos excepto uno no entendían el motivo de tanta felicidad.

- Esto no lo compro ni con toda una mina de oro pero vale la pena – comento sin dejar de sonreír

- Como puedes sonreír cuando casi todos han muerto – le reclamo un joven de cabello negro un poco largo hasta los hombros

- Unas cuantas bajas no significan gran cosa si al final el objetivo se logra – comento con tono pacifico y viendo al joven de soslayo

- A que te refieres Fauler – pregunto un chico de cabello rubio claro

- ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? – inquirió mirándolo con sorpresa – acaso no eres capaz de ver la felicidad y la satisfacción que da al contemplar esa angustia y confusión en un enemigo – le dijo mirándolo directamente a él y al otro – acaso no ven como el gran vampiro poco a poco está cediendo... dentro de muy poco no le quedara más que su inmortalidad y su soledad y sabes que pasara después – inquirió y vio negar a ambos – después solo le restara pelear con lo poco que le resta de alma herida y un corazón incapaz de latir... vendrá buscando venganza pero lo único que conseguirá será morir tal cual sucedió hace muchos años... sucederá igual que cuando Abraham Van Hellsing lo venció y luego convirtió en un sirviente a un rey – sonrió con total emoción – vi sus ojos esta noche y ese odio y rabia lo hará ser una presa fácil... me sorprende que a estas alturas aun sea tan idiota como para entregar ese muerto corazón a una mujer quien se convertirá en la perdición de él – seguía diciendo con una sonrisa algo torcida

- Pero qué pasa si las cosas no salen como las describes... qué tal si en medio de su venganza logra matarnos antes que logres matarlo – inquirió el chico rubio

- Su debilidad yace en su tonto corazón... no late, no siente pero lo traiciona... hace mucho que Mina Harker fue su perdición pero ahora su vampiresa será su nuevo error... esa chica, Seras Victoria, solo es una sierva y amante... aun no es libre por lo tanto no tiene su fortaleza – explico tranquilamente – y antes de la caída del sol de este nuevo día veremos alzarse al conde buscando venganza sin esperar que lo único que encontrara será la muerte a través de la persona menos esperada

- Demasiada confianza es mala Fauler – advirtió el de cabello negro largo

- Demasiado negativismo es malo Adam – regreso sus mismas palabras

- Como sea, solo tenemos hasta el final de la tarde para preparar lo que resta de tu dichoso plan del cual si mal no recuerdo aun no nos has dicho que hacer – dijo el rubio

- Con calma Rick... ya verás como caerá de la manera más patética y aun si no comprenden lo que esta belleza puede hacer lo sabrán muy pronto – decía mientras veía fijamente un frasco que yacía en sus manos

Los demás solamente se reservaron sus dudas... no terminaban de entender lo que sucedía pero sea lo que fuera tenía muy seguro a Fauler... tanto como para atreverse a retar a un gran vampiro de la forma en que lo hizo.

_- No sé que tienes en mente Fauler... pero una vez Alucard esté muerto veré la forma de eliminarte para convertirme en el vampiro más poderoso _– y sin más que ese pensamiento Ed se retiro de la sala dejando a Fauler, Rick y Adam completamente solos

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

La oscuridad jamás le había parecido desagradable pues su sendero en la vida era la misma oscuridad, siempre había vivido en ella... aun en vida y ahora estando muerto la oscuridad siempre lo rodeo... fue víctima de muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida... siendo un niño vendido a un maldito rey, matando en los campos de batalla con la firme convicción de que matando era la forma en que debía orar para ser escuchado por Dios hasta su muerte que le dio la oportunidad de renacer a una nueva vida como un ser de la eterna noche.

Había dejado de ser un simple mortal para convertirse en un ser que viviría para siempre pero aun así su vida no se alejo de la oscuridad... esta permaneció con él a lo largo de su miserable vida y hubiese seguido así de no ser porque encontró la luz que busco en una mortal...

- Mina Harker – menciono en la soledad de aquella gran habitación, ese nombre... pensaba que jamás lo oiría de nuevo y sin embargo un enemigo suyo se había atrevido a nombrarla

La copa de sangre que sostenía en su mano se quebró en el mismo instante en que recordó lo ocurrido hacia unas horas en Cheddar. Su mirada reflejaba completa furia y sus ojos brillaban encendidos en rojo sangre. Giro su mirada a un lado y encima de su ataúd vio a la rubia inconsciente.

Se acerco un poco a ella para luego observarla con detenimiento... no había ni una señal de que fuera a despertar. Su mirada brillante en furia se fue disolviendo para luego mirar neutralmente a la vampiresa. No tenía idea de que le estaba pasando, un enemigo jamás lo había perturbado tanto... aun cuando ella fue cruelmente atacada por los vampiros nazis del mayor ni después de todo el tiempo que había estado ella combatiendo a su lado y al de Integra Hellsing jamás se había visto afectado por algo que le sucediera.

- Seras... Seras Victoria – menciono con un tono de voz bastante calmo... ella había sido una curiosa humana alguna vez, y aun sin saber a que atenía su vida decidió convertirse en un ser de la oscuridad

Suavizo su semblante hasta mostrarse ligeramente melancólico... recordando aquella noche en ese mismo lugar... rodeada por vampiros y a punto de ser violada... temía por su vida pero antes que temer tuvo valor para enfrentar débilmente a ese freak de segunda... y al final, cuando a su vida le quedaban pocos segundos decidió seguirle en la oscuridad...

- Hmp – tiro los restos de la copa que aun estaba en su mano haciendo que el silencio de la habitación se rompiera con el sonido del cristal partiéndose en pedazos en el suelo - ¿Cómo paso esto? – pregunto a la nada sintiendo un poco de ineptitud... un sentimiento que no había tenido en muchos, muchos años

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

- Sir Hellsing, aquí esta su té – aviso Allen ingresando en la oficina de la mujer quien fumaba un puro sin prestar atención a nada más que al vacio en ese amplio y solitario lugar

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto tras dejar salir el humo y mirándolo apenas

- Lo siento sir Hellsing pero me temo que por alguna razón no puedo bajar a las mazmorras de la mansión – se disculpo confundido pues hacia poco intento ir para dejar la sangre a los vampiros pero por más que intento no pudo abrir la puerta que llevaba al lugar donde residían los vampiros Alucard y Victoria

- Entiendo – menciono ahora apagando el puro en el cenicero – Alucard no quiere que nadie vaya hacia donde se encuentran... al parecer no quiere que ningún vivo interfiera en lo que sea que esté haciendo – aclaro con seriedad

- Cree usted señorita Integra que ella esté bien – inquirió refiriéndose a la vampiresa

- No lo se... dependerá de Alucard... al menos es lo que creo – contesto aun con incertidumbre pero sintiendo que de alguna manera Alucard tenía la clave para salvarla – _haz algo para salvarla... antes que sea demasiado tarde _– pensó preocupada por lo que podría suceder si la vampiresa que la acompaño por 30 años moría esa noche

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo pero eso era algo de lo que no era consiente, estaba en un extraño lugar y lo único que podía notar a su alrededor era el silencio que le hacía mantenerse completamente dormida... dormida aunque consiente de su alrededor. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos sin entender que hacía o cómo había llegado a ese sitio... sentía que había algo que olvidaba pero aun así lo único que recordaba era una sombra borrosa y luego… nada. Ahora en esa oscuridad sentía un tanto de desolación, no había nada a su alrededor y no podía evitar sentir que si su corazón estuviera con vida se aceleraría al verse sola en un sitio que no recordaba haber visto o haber llegado.

- ¿En donde estoy? – fue su queda pregunta mirando a todos lados sin encontrar mas que oscuridad

Se sintió tan sola y tan triste, no sabía que había pasado y en el peor de los casos Alucard no estaba con ella lo cual la puso todavía más triste.

- Alucard – mencionó y de repente como si de un golpe se tratara pudo oír su voz en su mente gritando el nombre del vampiro

Se sostuvo la cabeza como queriendo callar su voz mental mientras cerraba los ojos y veía de nuevo lo ocurrido con aquel vampiro que sin ningún tipo de delicadeza mordía su cuello drenando su sangre hasta casi dejarla sin nada… lo vio sonreír malvadamente y decirle que aun no era tiempo para morir. Se le había acercado con una jeringa en la mano y la miraba con bastante diversión.

_- No te dolerá querida… con esto solo hare un poco de daño al muerto corazón de ese vampiro_ – menciono mientras metía la jeringa en la vena de su brazo e inyectaba aquella sangre extraña – _quien diría que seria la mismísima Mina Harker la que te mataría… es irónico que su sangre será la que terminará por arrebatarte tu no vida _– y justo al decirlo termino de vaciar el contenido para luego tomarla del mentón y susurrarle – _tu muerte dará muerte al gran Alucard, salúdame a la muerta y dile que sin importar nada al menos le agradezco que su sangre me convirtiera en lo que soy… por lo demás se puede ir al diablo como el doc y el mayor _– y después de eso todo fue oscuridad

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y entonces entendió que había sucedido… ese vampiro le había inyectado sangre… una sangre que al parecer estaba envenenada… era normal que eso la afectara si casi la había drenado y con ello la había debilitado.

- Es cierto… yo no soy como Alucard… yo… no tengo su fuerza y su resistencia… no del todo – menciono con amargura y ganas de llorar

- No digas eso mignonette – escucho de repente la rubia quien se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz

- ¿Qué… quien esta ahí? – pregunto mirando a todos lados sin llegar a ver a nadie

- Tanto tiempo sin escucharme o verme y ya no me recuerdas mignonette, que desconsideración – se volvió a escuchar la voz pero esta vez apareció frente a la chica un hombre con ropas de combate estilo militar, cabello castaño largo y amarrado en una trenza, en su rostro tenia una especie de bandita en la nariz, un sombrero sobre su cabeza y además fumaba un cigarrillo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- Eh?… cap-capitán Bernadotte – menciono sorprendida… hacia ya mucho que no lo escuchaba… ni mucho menos que lo veía y si se lo pensaba la ultima vez que lo escucho fue durante la pelea contra los vampiros nazis

- Al menos ya me recuerdas ¿no? – le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... acaso ya me morí – menciono temiendo que fuera cierta su afirmación

- Para nada mignonette… al menos no por ahora – menciono con una maliciosa sonrisa la cual espanto a la chica que chillo horrorizada – calma, calma… era una broma mignonette – trato de tranquilizarla al verla correr de un lado a otra como si fuera una loca gritando que no podía ser que estuviera muerta

- Pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿y qué es este lugar? – preguntaba sin cesar la chica buscando una explicación a lo que sucedía

- Calma, calma – pidió ante tantas preguntas el mercenario – una a la vez que no soy maquina – bromeo tirando el cigarrillo de su boca – primero, no está muerta aun... segundo, estas aquí porque no hay elección aun... este, mignonette, es el limbo y como te darás cuenta aquí solo hay oscuridad porque aun no ha habido elección hacia ningún lado

- ¿Qué cosa?... entonces... realmente aun no he muerto – murmuro lo ultimo un tanto sorprendida

- A menos que puedas volver seguirás con vida... sino... simplemente la balanza ira abajo y eso será la muerte definitiva porque tú, por si no lo recuerdas, ya estas muerta mignonette – le dijo Bernadotte con tranquilidad

- Es cierto – acepto quedamente – pero entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica mirándolo curiosa

- Pues que mas... soy uno de tus "parientes" como los llama Alucard y por eso puedo estar aquí donde tu estas... después de todo la vida son las monedas de cambio de un vampiro ¿no? – sonrió mirando a la chica

- Entonces... quiere decir que estas atrapado en el limbo desde que...

- No, que va mignonette... soy más bien un alma mas dentro de ti, después de todo beber mi sangre si sirvió para que obtuvieras tu poder y ahora solo resta ver si puedes volver

- Pero como volver... no estoy despierta y no sé qué hacer... si no bebo sangre pronto terminare muerta y entonces... – y entonces jamás volvería a ver a su amado Alucard

Bajo la vista con profunda tristeza y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Pensar en la idea de morir en definitiva significaría dejar a Alucard para siempre y eso la entristecía, había muerto y regresado a la vida gracias a él y luego espero 30 años para por fin estar con él ¿solo para morir después?

- Calma Seras, recuerda que aun no estás muerta pero debes encontrar la forma de volver – le trato de tranquilizar aunque no funcionaba mucho que se diga – recuerda que hay alguien que no piensa dejarte morir – agrego con tono solemne que hizo que Victoria lo viera con los ojos empañados de sangre

- ¿Qué? – interrogo quedamente la chica que poco le faltaba para llorar aunque se resistía fuertemente

- No lo escuchas acaso – inquirió sorprendido el hombre frente a la vampiresa – presta atención Victoria, esta oscuridad no es solo eso... estas en el limbo y si prestas atención escucharas lo que te digo – le dijo completamente tranquilo

La chica no entendió bien eso por lo que decidió hacerle caso para averiguarlo... oyó algo, un murmullo que la llamaba y esa voz se le hacía familiar. Agudizo sus sentidos intentando encontrar el origen del sonido y entonces una gota de sangre le resbalo por la mejilla.

La oficial limpio la gota creyendo que era suya pero se dio cuenta que sus ganas de llorar se habían detenido y que esa sangre no era suya por lo que se sorprendió

- Esta sangre no es mía... no he llorado siquiera – decía bajito sin entender de donde había salido esa sangre

- Victoria – aquella voz cálida y con una nota de dolor le atravesó entera... esa era la voz de Alucard

- Alucard – menciono mirando a todos lados como queriendo ver algo más en la oscuridad - ¡Alucard! – le llamo mas fuerte pero no había nadie allí, nadie salvo ella y el capitán Bernadotte

- No puede escucharte – intervino el hombre de la trenza – estas en el limbo y él no está aquí

- Pero entonces como es que...

- Aun tienes conexión con lo que sucede fuera de este lugar porque no estás muerta del todo y por eso puedes oír su voz

- Entonces... esta gota de sangre – miro la mancha en su mano y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de tristeza – _Alucard... esta..._

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

El transcurso del tiempo era un factor de lo más tonto en ese momento, para un vampiro como él el tiempo no era su mayor preocupación. Seguía como antes en aquel mutismo solo roto de vez en cuando por una extraña voz que estaba seguro era la suya aunque la desconociera completamente.

La gran cama que había llevado hasta sus aposentos había servido para que la chica descansara más cómodamente pero esta no daba señales de despertar en ningún momento y por cada minuto que pasaba no hacía más que ahondar más la pena y la oscuridad en los ojos del gran nosferatu.

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, de hecho jamás se había sentido tan vacio y tan destrozado por dentro... era como arrancarle el corazón o como si se lo apuñalaran con una estaca como lo hizo en el pasado Abraham Van Hellsing.

Con los ojos mostrando algo que nadie mas había visto y con su muerto corazón mas destruido de lo que jamás llego a pensar se acerco a la chica mirándola como si supiera que ya no volvería a verla y se sentó en el borde contemplándola. Sus facciones lucían relajadas y parecía dormir solamente pero Alucard sabía que eso era una vil y vana mentira el creerlo.

_- Tal parece que lo único que le falta a tu amante es lo que la diferencia de Mina Harker _– aquellas palabras le volvieron a la mente y cerro las manos en puños queriendo descargar su ira en contra de lo que fuera

La rabia lo estaba dominando, jamás pensó que después de tanto tiempo llegaría a tener estas sensaciones meramente humanas que hacía mucho había dejado atrás. Siendo quien era, en todos los años que habían pasado, nunca había mostrado debilidades humanas... los sentimientos humanos simplemente le pasaban de largo porque él hacía mucho que ya no era un humano... pero al igual que en aquel entonces... ahora sentía un profundo dolor que no sabía si era solo su mente o de verdad era en su corazón muerto.

- Victoria – menciono con una voz completamente destrozada por la rabia y una mescla de sentimientos humanos que de repente habían llegado a su ser... debía admitir que esa mujer lo había cambiado enormemente al punto de aceptar sentimientos por ella

Si solo recordarlo le traía tanta alegría pero al verla en su condición simplemente volvía a sentirse vacio... se sentía... culpable de lo sucedido. Acaricio a la chica con tanta delicadeza y sintió oprimido su corazón... volvió a murmurar su nombre y una mancha roja invadió la mejilla de porcelana de la rubia. Miro con sorpresa eso y por un momento creyó que era ella quien lo había hecho pero pronto se dio cuenta que era él... de sus ojos brotaban gotas de sangre que ahora habían manchado a la chica.

- Yo... ¿llorando? – se pregunto con una voz totalmente confundida y hasta extraña para el mismo

Limpió el rastro de la sangre que manchaba su rostro y miraba con confusión y con extrañeza aquello... llorar era algo que él no hacia... llorar era algo que como nosferatu no haría y sin embargo ahí estaba... limpiando los restos de la sangre que bajaban por sus mejillas ante la inminente perdida que tendría... iba a perder a su chica policía, a su oficial

_- Tu nueva Mina _–se le coló por la mente y apretó la mandíbula con fastidio y enojo, el aura que desprendía era muy amenazadora y agradecía que nadie estuviera a su alcance en ese momento – _lo único que le falta a tu amante es lo que la diferencia de Mina Harker _– recordaba de nuevo y por un momento estuvo por descargar toda su ira hasta que noto un pequeño detalle...

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Sus ojos se habían empañado por la sangre que quería desbordarse... se sentía tan oprimida por lo que pasaba y solo podía pensar en él...

El hombre de la trenza la miraba sin saber que decirle, estaba tan abatida que sentía que si hablaba solo empeoraría su estado. Suspiro sin llegar a llamar la atención de la chica y entonces pudo percibir algo. Al ser un alma mas en ella se daba cuenta que algo estaba por suceder pero la verdadera dueña de su cuerpo parecía tan abstraída que ni cuenta se daba.

- Alucard – menciono de improvisto, débilmente podía escucharle... y al parecer estaba por hacer algo – mignonette – la llama y la chica giro hacia él – no llores, se fuerte y cuídate mucho... si él no piensa perderte yo tampoco permitiré que te vayas – y sin más que eso le sonrió para luego comenzar a desaparecer

- ¿Qué...? eh!, ¡espera no me dejes! – le dijo sintiendo el frio de la soledad y la muerte

- No me iré... estaré contigo y cuando me necesites solo llámame mignonette – decía casi transparente ante los ojos de la rubia – se feliz Victoria y no te rindas – y tras eso desapareció

- ¡Capitán... capitán Bernadotte! – grito pero ya no había nada

Comenzó a derramar las lagrimas y las manchas rojas en su rostro demostraban dolor... se abrazo a sí misma y pensaba en lo único que se le venía a la mente... pensaba en Alucard

- No me dejes Alucard – dijo con voz ahogada y justo en ese momento escucho su voz lo cual la sorprendió

_- No te dejare... Seras Victoria..._

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Faltaba poco menos de unas 3 horas para el ocaso e Integra se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, con el pasar de las horas temía que la rubia oficial hubiese muerto ya. Allen le informo que por más que lo intentara la puerta a las mazmorras no cedía lo cual le decía que Alucard no quería a nadie... sería su decisión la que prevalecería aunque le costara los nervios a los demás que como ella esperaban que la vampiresa se recuperara.

_- Alucard... no te atrevas a dejarla morir _– pensó la mujer con amenaza y preocupación... dependía de Alucard el salvarla pero la pregunta era... ¿de qué manera?

Mientras, en una habitación amplia Allen se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana. Los rayos de sol se iban pintando con los típicos colores de la puesta de sol y a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo estaban tan o más preocupado que su ama. Allen le tenía cariño a la chica y el saber que quizás moriría definitivamente lo llenaba de tristeza... tantos años sola y morir justo ahora que había logrado la felicidad... esperaba y deseaba enormemente que Alucard tuviera la respuesta... esperaba de corazón que él la salvara de la muerte antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

_- Victoria... tu puedes... vive _– pensó con nota angustiada para luego alejarse de la ventana e ir al despacho de integra, ya casi era hora de su te de la tarde

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

La había alcanzado... estaba sola en la oscuridad y ahora la había encontrado. El limbo era una zona que ningún ser vivo o no muerto podía alcanzar tan fácil pero su conexión con la chica le había sido de ayuda. Abrió los ojos perdiendo contacto con ella y supo lo que debía hacer para salvarla.

- Es hora de liberarte chica policía... ya no habrá nada que te ate a mi... solo así podrás salvarte Seras Victoria – le dijo justo antes de levantar su cuerpo de la cama llevándola hasta su regazo done la acomodo y aflojo su uniforme para dejar ver marcas de mordedura por todas partes

Se enfureció al ver eso pero decidió centrarse en lo que haría... acerco su rostro a ella y sonrió levemente para luego posicionarse en su cuello el cual mordió extrayendo un poco de la escasa sangre que le quedaba corriendo por las venas.

El sabor de la sangre le fue inundando los sentidos y pudo ver lo ocurrido y la conversación de la chica con aquel enemigo. Siguió consumiendo su sangre hasta que sintió que casi la llevaba a la muerte y fue ahí cuando dejo de beber para incorporarse y ver a la chica. Se saco uno de sus guantes y con sus dientes se corto la muñeca para luego dejar caer sangre en la boca ligeramente abierta de la chica.

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Victoria se sintió un tanto confortada al momento de escucharle... saber que no estaba sola le había alegrado ligeramente pero las palabras y su presencia se fueron dejándola de nuevo en la soledad y en la oscuridad del limbo. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió como si algo estuviera mordiendo su cuello. La oscuridad fue ganando terreno y se arrodillo completamente débil, sintiendo que su vida poco a poco se extinguía. La balanza estaba bajando y eso solo significaba su muerte.

Las lágrimas se derramaron y quiso detener lo que pasaba pero no podía hacer nada... justo cuando pensó que su muerte era inminente y al borde de la inconsciencia sintió algo en su boca... un sabor metálico que poco a poco se volvía dulce de cierta forma. Toco ligeramente su boca y una delgada línea de sangre bajaba por su comisura lo cual la sorprendió pero antes de poder saber que pasaba la oscuridad se desvanecía y una luz la envolvió cegándola completamente

- ¿Qué pasa? – apenas susurro justo antes de ver una silueta frente a ella que poco distinguía entre tanta luz

- Victoria – le llamo y ella se mostro sorprendida – vuelve – le dijo y entonces la luz la envolvió quitándole toda visión

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Seguía dejando caer la sangre pero parecía que nada pasaba a través de su garganta y cuando pensó que ya no había más que hacer la chica trago un poco del líquido al tiempo que una lágrima de sangre bajaba por su mejilla. Ante estas reacciones el vampiro le acerco su mano y la chica sin ser consiente comenzó a beber lo que le ofrecían. Recuperaba paulatinamente su energía y cuando tuvo oportunidad de moverse capturo el brazo del vampiro para luego clavar sus colmillos.

Alucard no se molesto ni se mostro sorprendido, con las cantidades de sangre que había perdido era normal que despertara tan sedienta. La chica seguía consumiendo la sangre y con sus ojos encendidos en rojo sangre parecían no darse cuenta de lo que hacía, era un animal que se alimentaba y se aferraba a ese alimento. Al cabo de unos minutos de beber pareció despertar de su letargo y dejo de sostener con firmeza el brazo de Alucard para luego mirar confundida su alrededor.

- Bienvenida my lady – le llamo y la chica giro su cabeza hacia el vampiro

- Alucard – menciono por lo bajo y sus ojos se llenaron de sangre que rápidamente bajo por sus mejillas – yo...

Antes que pudiera decir más sintió la sed quemando su garganta lo que le hizo dejar sus palabras a medias mientras Alucard sonreía divertido con la situación.

- No has bebido más que unas gotas de sangre chica policía... ahora que has bebido mi sangre eres libre y podrás caminar en la oscuridad como un verdadero vampiro sin amo – le comento a la chica – bebe mi sangre chica policía... bebe mi sangre victoria para así deshacer tus ataduras a mi... conviértete en una digna vampiresa libre de tu amo vampiro... se libre Seras Victoria – y sin más que eso puso a la chica al a altura de su cuello mientras ella, ante la sed que la quemaba, hiso lo que Alucard le indicaba

Clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del vampiro y comenzó a beber con desespero. Cada gota de sangre que consumía le devolvía poco a poco a la cordura y la sed se apaciguaba paulatinamente. Alucard disfrutaba enormemente el entusiasmo que ponía la chica al beber de su sangre. De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Victoria comenzó a rodearse de una especie de aura dorada que poco a poco cambiaba a la chica que no se daba cuenta de nada al estar tan empecinada en drenar a Alucard.

El cabello de Seras Victoria comenzó a brillar y se hizo un poco más largo y con un color rubio pálido, sus cuerpo se cubría con esa aura brillante poco a poco y su uniforme se iba tiñendo de sangre como su anterior uniforme, de cuando mordió y bebió la sangre de Bernadotte, sus ojos tomaron una fiereza y delicadeza que le hacía lucir como una seductora mientras que su piel se hizo casi tan pálida como la del mismo Alucard y sus pupilas teñidas de sangre se asemejaban a las del vampiro.

Se separo del cuello de Alucard mostrando su boca manchada de sangre y mirando al vampiro con lo que parecía ser excitación mientras lamia sus labios con seducción.

- Hermosa – menciono Alucard ante la visión que le daba la chica, a pesar de la sangre que le había drenado parecía tan normal como siempre

La chica sonrió juguetona para luego inclinarse hacia él dejando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sonrió deseosa de más y parecía tentar a Alucard a hacer más que solo observar. Parecía como si hubiera dejado de ser tímida de repente pero Alucard sabía que solo era por la sed de sangre que tenia además de haberse liberado de su servidumbre a él.

- Alucard – menciono con una voz ronroneante mirando directamente a sus ojos, observando que había deseo reflejado en ellos – gracias – agradeció la chica para luego besar al vampiro dándole a probar la sangre que manchaba sus labios

_- Eres toda una vampiresa _– le dijo a través de telepatía compartiendo el beso con ella y pudo percibir una leve sonrisa

El beso estaba volviéndose más apasionado por cada minuto, la chica tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del vampiro y su cuerpo prácticamente encima de él mientras Alucard le imponía el ritmo a ese beso que poco a poco estaba logrando sacar gemidos de parte de ella. Ubico sus manos a los costados de la cadera de la chica haciéndola que se levantara para que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. Cuando lo logro se levanto sin romper el beso que ya comenzaba a ser más candente para luego romper el contacto y verla de frente. La rubia respiraba agitada por la falta de aire y mientras lo veía pudo ver un brillo en la mirada de su amado... se sonrojo por primera vez desde que había despertado, no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que hacía y eso le genero un bochorno total del cual él se rio con esa su risa tan suya.

- Dime... ¿Qué se siente ser libre de tu amo Seras Victoria? – pregunto de improviso a lo que la chica le miro aun con el sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas

- ¿Libre? – cuestiono sin entender mucho

- Bebiste mi sangre... ahora eres una verdadero miembro de la familia, un vampiro sin amo que lo retenga – explico sonriendo con diversión ante la confusión de la chica – ahora he dejado de ser tu amo... tu ya no eres más una sierva

- Pero... nosotros... – trato de explicarse la chica... ellos tenían una relación y nunca se había visto como sirvienta o amante de Alucard sino más bien como su pareja

- Nuestra relación amo sirviente estaba intacta aunque tuviera otro tipo de relación pero eso se termino... te convertiste en una vampiresa libre – menciono el vampiro, entendía a que iba la pregunta no formulada de Victoria pero debía aclarar a que se refería exactamente con lo que decía

- Entonces... ahora...

- Ahora tú decides... caminaras en la noche con tu propio poder, eres libre de lo que deseas porque ya no hay mas amo a quien servir

- Sir Integra – menciono la chica con la mirada gacha

- Entonces decides quedarte – inquirió con una sonrisa suya

- Te amo – menciono de improviso levantando la mirada hacia él – te amo demasiado que pienso estar contigo el resto de la eternidad – dijo con firmeza a lo que Alucard sonrió con excitación

- Bienvenida a la familia – comento desubicando un poco a la rubia – y bienvenida a Hellsing my lady... Victoria – termino diciendo haciendo presión en la cadera de la chica, sobresaltándola aunque reavivando la chispa de fuego de minutos antes

- Alucard – suspiro para luego entregarse al nuevo beso que esta vez el vampiro inicio

De un momento a otro ya nada mas importaba, el beso se volvía violento y salvaje tanto así que Alucard termino por morder el labio inferior de la chica, cosa que la hizo gemir por lo bajo y contra su boca. Las manos de Alucard subieron por su figura levantando un poco el uniforme mientras la chica presa del deseo comenzaba a quitar de su camino las prendas que le impedían tocar la piel de su amado vampiro. La chica pego un respingo y suspiro con fuerza cuando sintió la mano helada de Alucard en la piel de su espalda y no fue sino hasta ese momento que noto que su mano no traía puesto el guante blanco de siempre.

Se separo de los labios de Alucard y arqueo el cuerpo ante las placenteras sensaciones que experimentaba a manos del vampiro, aquel juego de seducción le estaba matando y fue tanta la necesidad de contacto que no supo siquiera cuando fue que arranco la ropa de Alucard para luego comenzar a acariciar el abdomen de él. Sentía como su cuerpo pedía más pero se sentía tímida a la vez. Alucard, quien era consciente de ello sonrió con un brillo de maldad y termino haciendo lo mismo que ella le había hecho a él... destrozo la tela del uniforme dejando el torso de la chica descubierto y esta por acto reflejo llevo su mano contra sus pechos como queriendo esconderlos de su vista, cosa que le saco una sonrisa ladina al vampiro

- Después de lo que pasará dudo que muestres esa timidez Victoria – menciono divertido al ver como la chica se sonrojaba ante sus palabras

- Es demasiado para mí – menciono completamente roja – yo nunca...

- Eso lo sé – sonrió divertido y con un cierto brillo de lujuria – pero eso también va a cambiar

Sin dar tiempo a nada volvió a besarla al tiempo que quitaba el otro guante de su mano para luego comenzar a pasear sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de la chica quien suspiro y gimió contra la boca del vampiro. Las sensaciones iban incrementando de ritmo y no supo cuando fue que paso pero cuando menos lo espero Alucard había hechos trizas su falda dejándola casi desnuda frente a ella quien con todo el esfuerzo del mundo también dejo en las mismas condiciones a Alucard.

Los gemidos aumentaron y a la habitación se volvió completamente invadida por sonidos eróticos que evidenciaban lo inminente... una pareja de amantes que entregaban cuerpo y alma... un par de seres de la noche que consideraban criaturas malditas experimentando los placeres más primitivos del hombre... un par de entes de la oscuridad demostrando, más que solo uniendo sus cuerpos, que su amor traspasaba los limites... que a pesar de su eterna vida como criaturas de la noche podían amar aun estando malditos y olvidados por Dios.

- Te amo... Victoria – fue lo que el vampiro le dijo durante el momento clímax de su unión haciendo que los corazón que no latían mas se sintieran mas llenos de vida de lo que jamás podían estar

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Allen e Integra estaban parados justo en la puerta que daba a las mazmorras. Hacia menos de hora que el sol se había puesto y esperaban al menos una señal de si ella vivía o había muerto. El mayordomo a pesar de haberlo intentado todo el día llevaba consigo bolsas de sangre para darles a ellos e iba a intentar volver a abrir la puerta. Sorprendido, tanto él como Integra, vieron la puerta abrirse sin ningún problema. Se miraron con cierto temor pero decididos a entrar de una vez.

Ambos bajaron los escalones hasta llegar a los pasillos de aquel lugar. Descartaron de buenas a primeras que Victoria estuviera en su habitación por lo que fueron directamente hacia el final del pasillo para ir hacia el lugar donde residía el vampiro más fuerte de todos.

- Será prudente entrar sir Integra – pregunto a la mujer quien con la misma seriedad con la que había permanecido las últimas horas asintió para luego ver a su mayordomo abrir la puerta

Bajaron a través de los escalones y cuando estuvieron abajo tan solo vieron unas pocas luces de velas en esa habitación. Con la escasa luz que producían divisaron lo que parecía la silla donde siempre se sentaba el vampiro y mas al fondo estaba una cama quizás sacada de alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión. Sobre esta y enredada entre las sabanas estaba el cuerpo de alguien que no distinguían por la distancia.

- Deja la sangre en la mesa y puedes retirarte – hablo la voz de alguien muy conocido por Integra – y... usted dirá que necesita mi ama – comento con tono respetuoso a la líder de Hellsing que miraba entre preocupada y seria a la silueta en la cama que estaba seguro era la chica

- ¿Cómo está, Alucard? – pregunto con el alma en un hilo, después de 30 años a su lado perder a Victoria seria como si perdiera a un ser querido

- Ella está bien – contesto tranquilamente – no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse mi ama – aclaro la voz de Alucard sin dejarse ver por ningún lado

Eso se le hacía extraño a la mujer que buscaba con su ojo donde estaba en la habitación pero no veía más que oscuridad hasta que de pronto miro pedazos de tela en el piso que anantes podía distinguir por la escasa luz. Sonrió con despreocupación para luego mirar la silueta en la cama distinguiendo apenas unos mechones rubios y eso le dio a entender lo que sucedía.

Alucard se hizo presente justo frente a Allen e Integra vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca manchada de sangre y desabotonada y sus pantalones negros, no había señales de sus guantes y sus gafas y sombrero yacían en la mesa a un lado de la silla de Alucard. Tomo una de las copas y vació sangre en ella para luego beberla de un solo golpe. Se le miraba un tanto agotado y esa sed suya le hacía confirma sospechas a la mujer rubia.

- Así que ella está bien – comento dándole un sentido que el vampiro noto rápidamente – si ese es el caso entonces me retirare, les doy dos horas luego los veo en mi despacho... recuerda Alucard que aun hay basura que eliminar – le decía apenas girando la cabeza para verle pues desde antes le había dado la espalda y miro como Alucard parecía sonreír con cierto sadismo ante eso – nos vemos entonces – y sin más la mujer camino hacia las escaleras

- Acaso no iras con ella – inquirió el vampiro moviendo sus ojos hacia Allen

- Entonces... ella sobrevivió... está a salvo – menciono como si no creyera y buscara confirmación en él y el vampiro afirmo haciéndole ligero el peso de la preocupación que tenia – gracias a Dios – comento por lo bajito para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la saluda

- No Allen, gracias a mi sangre sigue con vida – aclaro antes que se fuera a lo que Allen le miro confundido pero luego le sonrió y le dio la razón para después desaparecer de ese lugar

Una vez afuera y tras cerrar la puerta se giro a la mujer quien sonreía con cierto misterio para él.

- Sucede algo sir Integra – inquirió confundido

- Tal parece que... ella ya es parte de la familia – y sin mas que ese comentario la mujer se retiro y aunque Allen no comprendió a que venía el comentario decidió seguirla... ya después sabría lo que quería decir

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

El frio del inicio de la noche le llevo consigo un sentimiento extraño. Algo le decía que algo había cambiado en sus planes pero no decidió tomarle importancia pues aunque fuera un mínimo cambio no afectaba del todo sus objetivos y sus cartas de triunfo. Miro la botella que tenía en la mano y su liquido le hizo esbozar una sonrisa perversa y sádica.

- ¿Qué se siente que te quiten lo más valioso, eh Alucard? – pregunto al vacio sonriendo con maldad – dentro de poco solo seremos tu y yo... dentro de poco le probare al doc y al mayor lo equivocados que estaban conmigo... y tu linda Mina Harker me ayudara para eliminarte... así que ven, ven que estaré esperando con ansia pelear contigo gran Alucard – decía completamente fascinado

En otra habitación estaban el resto de los vampiros, muriéndose del aburrimiento mientras Ed miraba a través del balcón de aquella vieja mansión hacia la luna. Solo esperaba que las cosas le resultaran y que para cuando el momento llegara sus ambiciones se vieran cumplidas.

- Como lamento no haber probado mas de esa sangre dulce – lamentaba en susurros mirando en la luna a cierta rubia que para esas horas no sería más que un recuerdo en la vida del vampiro más fuerte de todos, según Fauler – _pero yo te venceré... aunque me cueste lo que me cueste te venceré y seré de todos el más fuerte Fauler, ya lo veras _– pensaba

Solo restaba esperar la batalla final... que pronto se desataría. Con ella mucha cosas iba a cambiar, de eso estaba seguro Ed... estaba muy seguro que así seria.

_- Veras no solo su caída sino también la tuya _– pensó con regocijo dejando ver con su sonrisa sus colmillos

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Notas de Autora:**

Uff!... bien, después de tanto con la idea en mente por fin la termine concretando en este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Como vemos al final de cuentas la chica policía se salvo y vaya manera de salvarse ^¬^... quien no querría un Alucard así eh y también queda en que ondas con los que quedaron con vida luego del primer enfrentamiento con Hellsing... faltara que ver que tienen planeado para nuestros queridos vampiritos.

Y como vimos... hubo una aparición especial en el fic, si! El capitán Bernadotte hizo su momento de aparición, la verdad me pareció bien mostrar esa parte porque con ello demuestro cuanto Victoria ha mejorada con el paso del tiempo pues fue gracias a Bernadotte que ella se convirtió en un vampiro aunque para mí eso no la libera de la servidumbre hacia Alucard así que hice de las mías para reflejar por fin eso.

Además de esa partecita lime lemon o la categoría en que entre la cosa fue de mis primeros intentos así que no sean crueles a la hora de juzgarme por eso si... ya antes había aclarado que no era buena para esto pero a fin de cuentas me anime a realizar mi primera incursión en este tipo de escritura.

Ya desde inicio había dicho que este fic iba a ser corto pero quiero abrir opciones por lo que preguntare: **¿Quieren que el siguiente sea el último de los capítulos?... ¿O prefieren que alargue uno más a la serie?**

Espero que me den sus opiniones por medio de reviews, por el momento hare una esperita de una semana para comenzar a escribir y depende de que tanto apoyo reciba para dar un capi mas de alargue, además de un epilogo que tenía planeado realizarlo independientemente de si solo le daba 5 capítulos o menos al fic... así que queridos lectores les dejo la pregunta para que puedan decirme su opinión.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruto de escribir cada capítulo que como siempre va con mucho cariño y me despido de todos esperando que de verdad hayan disfrutado la lectura.

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Luna de Sangre y Amor **

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**V. Enfrentamiento a muerte... el inicio de la batalla final**

Se removió entre las sabanas sintiéndose extrañamente ligera y tranquila. Sentía que vivía un sueño muy hermoso y se negaba a despertar del todo, aun no quería romper la magia de aquella sensación de paz y regocijo que tenia impregnada en su ser pero ciertos cosquilleos en la espalda no la dejaban descansar en paz. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose de nuevo con la oscuridad frente a ella por lo que termino de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y espanto mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando hacia todas partes.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – pregunto al aire con cierto miedo aunque al ir observando su entorno sintió que le era familiar

- Despiertas bastante despistada – oyó decir a un lado de ella por lo que giro para encontrarse de frente con aquel vampiro que había cautivado su corazón

- Alucard – menciono como si temiera que al decir su nombre desaparecería pero al comprobar que aun estaba con ella sus ojos se humedecieron de sangre y sin más se tiro a su cuello como una niña - ¡Alucard! – grito feliz la chica

- Vaya manera de despertar my lady – dijo mientras la risa se le escapaba ante la acción de la vampiresa, parecía como si no recordara lo sucedido

- Estoy tan feliz – menciono gimiendo un poco – estoy tan feliz de seguir viva – le dijo bastante conmocionada

- Aun no es momento para morir... no pienso permitir que mueras así de fácil – fue lo que el vampiro acotó para luego tomarle las caderas con sus manos desnudas haciendo respingar a la chica – mi vampiresa no morirá tan fácil como el enemigo cree

Victoria se sintió bastante sorprendida pero al escucharle no pudo evitar mirarle con ternura, Alucard estaba siendo tan dulce con ella en ese momento como nunca lo había sido. Lo contemplo con absoluto amor y luego le tomo las manos que estaban en su cadera con mucha delicadeza. Se vieron mutuamente y ella poco a poco fue detallándolo... se miraba tan hermoso con esos ojos rojo sangre que irradiaban una luz para ella, su sonrisa ladina y misteriosa, su ropaje desfajado... se miraba tan seductor con su camisa blanca desabotonada y sus manos que tocaban su piel desnuda le hacían sentir cosquilleos placenteros...

_- Un momento _– la chica de repente detuvo su línea de pensamientos al notar un pequeño detalle, observo como Alucard sonreía con más picardía y entonces se miro a sí misma – ¿q-que? – alcanzo a decir para luego prácticamente pegar un grito y jalar la sabana hacia su cuerpo

- No me quites una vista tan mas hermosa – escucho decir del vampiro quien parecía divertido con la situación y bochorno de la chica

- ¿Qué rayos le paso a mi ropa? – preguntó con nota exaltada y llena de vergüenza

- Oh... veo que se te olvido lo que sucedió – le dijo divertido – permíteme entonces recordarte lo que paso en esta habitación – y justo al decirlo la halo hacia él haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo dejando a su alcance sus pechos

- ¡A-Alucard!... ah! – se le escapo un gemido al sentir como el vampiro acariciaba con su aliento sus pechos

- Mi vampiresa necesita recordar todo lo que ocurrió aquí mismo – comento justo antes de lamer un poco en medio de sus pechos y subir hasta su cuello deteniéndose justo ahí... acariciando levemente con sus colmillos la piel

- Alucard – menciono, casi gimió, por lo bajo y entonces lo recordó todo

Bastaba decir que estaba muy avergonzada al recordar todo lo ocurrido, no porque fuera malo sino porque creyó que era un sueño nada más. Dejo escapar un gemido y sintió sensaciones placenteras que le hacían recordar lo que hacía un rato había sucedido. Tomo su cabeza y lo alejo de su cuello, no le importó que la sabana ya no le cubriera el cuerpo. En cuanto lo tuvo de frente lo beso con pasión y cuando se separaron ella tan solo le dirigió una mirada dulce aunque estaba levemente ruborizada.

- Lamento no haberlo recordado pero... tan solo creía que soñaba y ahora que se no es un sueño estoy tan feliz – le dijo completamente feliz

- Eso no tiene importancia – fue lo que dijo el vampiro por su parte – me gustaría tanto volver a hacer lo que hicimos pero me temo que tenemos aun un trabajo por hacer – se incorporó de la cama dejando a la chica sentada en ella viéndolo extrañada hasta que pareció comprender a que se refería

- Es verdad... tenemos trabajo por hacer – le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aunque luego su mirada se mostró contrariada – eh... Alucard

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió con extrañeza

- Eh... bueno... me preguntaba... ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a salir si estoy desnuda?! – pregunto con nota de vergüenza y confusión

- Por eso no debes de preocuparte... te ves mejor de esa manera – fue el comentario de Alucard haciendo que la chica solo aumentara su vergüenza... Alucard era un descarado de primera al pedirle tal cosa pero ni modo... él siempre era así

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Casi había concluido el plazo dado por la líder de Hellsing y al parecer a Alucard le importaba muy poco si llegaba tarde o no ante su ama. No le molestaba ese hecho más bien la irritaba pero después de lo que vio en esa habitación podía hacer una excepción ese día... al parecer ese vampiro desgraciado había disfrutado muy bien de la compañía y con ello le había dado una muy buena bienvenida a la chica policía.

Prendió un puro y le dio una calada, ahora que lo pensaba... ella ya era parte de la familia así que... ella decidiría si quedarse o irse pero conociéndola sabia que se quedaría solo por Alucard.

- Sir Integra – escucho que la llamaban y vio a Allen con un informe entre sus manos

- Después revisare reportes, estoy un poco cansada – argumento dirigiéndose a su escritorio – y además ese idiota ni se ha dignado a aparecer cuando sabe que su tiempo ya se acabo y que es momento de trabajar

- Ya llegara sir Integra – fue lo que dijo el mayordomo con una gota resbalándole por la sien, la verdad que la mujer tenía un carácter de lo más fuerte y no le parecería extraño que en cuanto lo viera le descargara las municiones de su viejo revolver

- Espero que así sea, de lo contrario yo misma me hare cargo de enviarlo al otro mundo – comento con fastidio, aunque dijo que haría una excepción esta vez no podía evitar sentir molestia ante la impuntualidad e irresponsabilidad del vampiro

- Entonces no me expongo a su ira mi ama – escucharon decir y de la nada, a través de una pared, apareció Alucard vestido como siempre y con una sonrisa divertida y un tanto sádica en su rostro

- ¡Alucard! – se sorprendió un poco el mayordomo, la verdad que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa salidas de la nada que hacia... al menos porque la señorita Victoria jamás hacia eso

- ¿Dónde diablos esta Victoria? – exigió saber al no verla entrar por la puerta como siempre... al menos la chica tenia modales

- Justo aquí mismo mi ama – menciono justo antes de que otro especie de agujero en la pared se formara y de él saliera la rubia oficial

La líder y el mayordomo se quedaron sorprendidos al verla pues primero, ella nunca había hecho eso de traspasar las paredes y segundo, su apariencia les desconcertaba.

Victoria se sentía un tanto apenada al momento de aparecer en la oficina de la líder pues ella nunca había atravesado una pared y sentía que estaba haciendo algo imprudente... además que al momento de tomar la mano de Alucard, en el momento de terminar de cruzar, sintió como la miraban con curiosidad lo cual le hizo sentir un poco cohibida.

- Señorita... Victoria – inquirió Allen mirando a la rubia con cierta sorpresa

- Bue... buenas noches Allen – saludo un tanto nerviosa – buenas noches sir Integra – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia

Los aludidos le miraban como si vieran a un ente extraño lo cual provoco que ella se sintiera mas cohibida y la verdad no era para menos que la vieran así... desde que había despertado sabía que había cambiado de algún modo y lo comprobó justo cuando Alucard detuvo su endemoniado reparto de caricias que solo lograban sacarle suspiros y eso que él mismo había dicho que tenían trabajo por hacer... cuando por fin pudo concentrarse en su entorno y ella misma se dio cuenta de cierto cambios que en un momento le asustaron.

Su piel se había vuelto más pálida de lo que recordaba y sentía su cuerpo diferente, su cabello rubio se hizo un poco más claro y le había crecido un poco llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda lo cual la sorprendió. Justo cuando noto la sorpresa Alucard fue quien le explico sobre sus cambios los cuales según le dijo fueron producto de su liberación completa.

- Victoria – le llamo la rubia líder mirándola sorprendida

- Si señora – contestó casi tragando en seco

- ¿Qué sucede mi ama? Acaso no la reconoce – sonrió con malicia el vampiro – tan solo fue su liberación y conversión en una miembro de la familia... ella después de todo es... una vampiresa – afirmo Alucard mientras acercaba a la rubia hacia él tomándola de la cintura lo que logro sonrojar a la chica

- Vaya cambio – menciono Allen saliendo del asombro – así que a esto se refería sir Integra – inquirió a la rubia

- Sé que cambie un poco – menciono un poco nerviosa la chica – pero soy la misma... tan solo es mi apariencia – les dijo riendo nerviosa – y mi ropa – dijo bajito mientras miraba hacia el suelo

- Si, un cambio de look bastante... peculiar – dijo la líder mirando al vampiro que sonreía con cierta suficiencia

Y es que la chica llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba al medio muslo, una camisa blanca de botones formal manga larga con una especie de pañuelo corbata alrededor del cuello de la camisa y unas botas largas color negro de tacón medio. Sobre su atuendo llevaba lo que parecía ser una gabardina roja que la cubría entera pero no estaba abrochada por lo que pudieron notar el resto de su vestimenta. Tal parecía que Alucard le había dado aquella ropa y la verdad que la hacía lucir muy bien... la hacía verse de cierta forma hasta misteriosa y seductora.

- En fin – la líder volvió a la postura y le dio una calada al puro que había dejado de lado – hay trabajo que hacer... así que espero estén listos para cumplir con su deber – les dijo mirándolos penetrantemente

- Claro que si ama Integra – afirmo la chica con una sonrisa mas animosa, esperaba poder desquitarse el mal trago que le habían hecho pasar no solo a ella sino a todos... en especial a su querido vampiro

- Esta será una noche hermosa – Alucard sonrió sádicamente... habría un baño de sangre y esperaba vengarse... lo haría y de ello estaba seguro

- Entonces... ¡vayan! – ordeno clara y fuertemente – sus ordenes son buscar y destruir... ¡Buscar y destruir! – grito la mujer

- Si... mi ama – respondieron ambos a quienes les brillaron los ojos ante la misión... ambos estaban ansiosos por terminar con el juego que ellos habían iniciado

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Fauler y los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia el horizonte, habían sentido lo que parecía ser el inicio de una esplendorosa batalla. Ed miraba a Fauler con cierta curiosidad, hacia no menos de unos minutos habían visto alzarse lo que parecía ser una especie de pentagrama con muchos signos alrededor del circulo que bordeaba al mismo. Según Fauler ese era el anuncio de un baño de sangre y estaba ansioso y divertido por la pronta llegada del Rey no muerto que había desplegado su ira, anunciando su búsqueda y destrucción de sus enemigos.

- Maravilloso – comento con emoción – la hora llego chicos... ya saben que hacer – y tras eso los demás sonrieron y se fueron de ahí dejando solo a Fauler y Ed en el lugar - ¿qué pasa Ed? Acaso no irás a tu lugar – inquirió mirándolo con cierta diversión

- No sé qué te causa gracia... acaso no notaste la magnitud de poder que se desplego junto a ese raro símbolo – inquirió a su vez Ed... no tenía idea de si se había vuelto loco o algo peor pero al menos él era precavido en ese aspecto

- ¿Qué pasa Ed?... acaso tienes miedo – inquirió de nuevo el chico mirándolo con un dejo de diversión

- Retar de forma tan directa no suele ser la mejor estrategia si el oponente te supera... no temo... tan solo soy precavido... cosa que tú no eres en absoluto – tras sus palabras comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta más cercana, todo para evitar seguir viéndolo

- Tienes razón... pero se reta abiertamente si tienes las cartas de triunfo necesarias, sabias – comento justo antes de verlo salir por completo pero seguro que le pudo escuchar perfectamente... después de todo era un vampiro – Alucard... muéstrame tu poder... poder que ella y yo destruiremos

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Tal parecía que ellos no aprendían... pretendían acaso repetir su antigua estrategia, al menos eso era lo que les daban a entender. Los escuadrones Hellsing limpiaban el camino lleno de ghouls que, como en la vez anterior, los recibían. Habían llegado hacia menos de unos cuantos minutos hasta la zona que muy obviamente habían elegido para llevar a cabo la última batalla.

Enfundada en su ropa militar estaba Integra Hellsing, su postura era la de una comandante decidida y su mirada era seria. A su lado estaba su mayordomo Allen quien llevaba un abrigo militar también, mirando hacia la dirección que conducía hacia la zona de batalla y a cada lado de ellos se encontraban Alucard y Victoria quienes miraban al frente con una expresión totalmente seria.

- Sir Integra – dijo uno de sus hombres mientras se cuadraba frente a su líder – el camino ha sido limpiado, los pocos ghouls en la zona están siendo destruidos pero no hay rastro del enemigo principal – decía con voz firme

- Muy bien – respondió la mujer sin dejar su postura – cantidad de bajas – quiso saber a lo cual el jefe de unidad contesto

- Ninguna... no ha habido bajas gracias al poder de Alucard – contesto rápidamente mirando de paso al vampiro quien no parecía concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo

- Excelente, que se reúnan los escuadrones de inmediato... ha llegado la hora definitiva – comento viendo con seriedad al vampiro de rojo a su izquierda quien justo al escuchar sus palabras sonrió con sadismo

- Entendido Sir Integra – el hombre se cuadro de nuevo para luego retirarse de ahí

- Sir Integra... ¿ya es hora? – inquirió Allen ante las indicaciones... de ser así él también tenía algo que cumplir

- Es hora – confirmo la mujer para luego adelantarse unos pasos y girar a ver a los tres a sus espaldas – recuerden su misión, ¡Buscar y destruir! – afirmo elevando su voz haciendo que algunos de los soldados más cercanos volvieran su vista a la mujer – Alucard – llamo a lo que el vampiro sonrió – tu irás primero... acaba con todo lo que se te cruce enfrente – ordeno severamente

- Claro, mi ama – accedió inclinándose un poco, reverenciando a la mujer

- Seras, Allen... ya saben que hacer – decía dirigiéndose a los otros dos – seguiremos a Alucard en cinco minutos junto con un escuadrón de solo 5 integrantes... tenemos que darles el elemento sorpresa a esos malditos idiotas – termino diciendo con tonada muy firme

- Claro ama – afirmo la chica haciendo lo mismo que su maestro y sonriendo un poco retorcida

- Entendido Sir Integra – solo esa confirmación le daba... él estaba decidido a hacer su parte en todo lo que se avecinaba

- Bien, entonces... ve, mi sirviente... ve y cumple con tu deber... libero tu restricción... ¡Situación A! orden de restricción total liberada... ¡Ahora ve y acaba con el enemigo! – enfatizo la mujer logrando hacer sonreír complacido al vampiro quien sin esperar más desapareció en una sombra para dar inicio a la cacería

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Aquello los había aterrado de una manera tal que no podían siquiera reaccionar correctamente. Sus hordas de ghouls habían sido destruidas en menos de 20 minutos y ahora el vampiro Alucard estaba muy cerca de ellos. Comenzaron a dudar de los planes iniciales de Fauler pero no había vuelta atrás... debían atacar. Apenas lo pudieron ubicar comenzaron a usar todo su poder pero no daba el resultado que esperaban. Lo veían sonreír de forma siniestra y sin siquiera evitar nada... parecía divertirse con sus intentos por derribarlo siquiera.

- Siquiera esperaba algo mejor que eso – le oyeron decir y eso los hizo sudar frio

- Aun no deberías cantar victoria Alucard – menciono el chico de cabellos rubio claro desafiando a su propio miedo

- Hmp! Para ser alguien que por dentro teme al menos das reto – menciono torciendo su gesto

- Fauler estará complacido... después de todo... él fue el que dreno a morir a tu amante – le dijo imitando el gesto

- Por ello no pretendo perder mi tiempo con un par de chiquillos como ustedes... por lo que... – ladeo su cabezo y miro al chico de forma penetrante – el juego se acabó – y sin más que esa fría afirmación saco sus armas para luego disparar sin darle tiempo de quitarse del medio al rubio

- ¡Rick! – Adam estaba clavado a piso al ver como su compañero y amigo se convertía en polvo, Alucard estaba verdaderamente desprendiendo un aura amenazante a su alrededor y tras eliminar a su amigo le dirigió la mirada totalmente divertida a él que retrocedió un paso – _no puedo... no puedo contra él _– pensó con la firme intención de irse... no esperaba esto de su confrontación pero siquiera imagino que estaría demasiado distraído ante la pérdida de su vampiresa por lo que podrían retenerlo por un poco de tiempo para que Fauler entrara en acción

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso no eres lo suficiente para enfrentarme?... al menos esta basura no mostro tan abiertamente su miedo – decía caminando en su dirección

_- No... yo no... ¡Yo no quiero morir! _– y ante eso huyo lo más rápido que pudo, apreciaba su vida como para permitirse morir ahí bajo órdenes de ese vampiro loco, producto de los experimentos del mayor Montana

- Correr no te servirá de nada – y con ese comentario su cuerpo se convirtió en una manada de murciélagos que surcaron el cielo nocturno

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo de 5 soldados de los escuadrones Hellsing acompañaban a la líder de la organización quien estaba acompañada de su mayordomo Allen y de Seras Victoria quienes miraban los alrededores con alerta ante posibles ataques.

- Uh! – Victoria de repente sintió una presencia que le resulto familiar... de cierto modo empezaba a impacientarse por atacar pero debía esperar

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Victoria? – inquirió Allen al notarla un tanto distraída e intranquila

- Nada... sentí la presencia de ese vampiro... no está lejos, si seguimos esta dirección – apunto en línea recta – llegaremos al lugar donde se encuentra – afirmo tranquilamente

- Estas ansiosa por llegar ¿cierto? – inquirió la rubia líder al oírle, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien podía percibir en ella la impaciencia por enfrentar al oponente... y no estaba demás el hecho, quería revancha... quería venganza por lo que le hizo

- Un poco – sonrió de lado en un gesto realmente siniestro y con un matiz de encanto que no paso desapercibido por todos – pero por el momento no me queda más que esperar – afirmo moviendo los hombros para luego retomar su camino

- Hmp! – sonrió – pues entonces continuemos – y sin más que eso todos siguieron a la líder quien también estaba ansiosa porque eso terminara, después de todo ya no era tan joven como solía ser y desvelarse por su trabajo le pasaba su factura en días posteriores sino es que al siguiente

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Ese vampirito le había dado su jaleo, se volvía escurridizo pero eso no evitaría que lo eliminara. Estaba un poco divertido con una presa como esa, que huía cual conejo huyendo de un depredador, pero a la vez se estaba hartando del juego ridículo que tenia... era claro que intentaba conservar su existencia y aunque quiso obviarlo y dejarlo de lado para ir por su principal objetivo decidió sin duda que era mejor entretenerse antes de su batalla verdadera.

- Ahí estas – informo dejando ir un disparo de la Jackal que le dio de lleno en un brazo

- ¡Maldición! – exclamo mientras el dolor provocado por la bala lo molestaba

- Ya me canse de tu juego... es mejor que termine, no quiero hacer esperar a ese tal Fauler – y sin más apunto a su cabeza mientras el no hacía más que quedarse inmóvil en su sitio sin saber qué hacer

_- Siempre fuiste demasiado débil para usar tu poder... si de hecho lo tienes pero aun así deberás ir y enfrentar a Alucard... me gustaría mucho ver que me pruebes lo contrario _– recordó las palabras algo crueles y sarcásticas que le había dicho Fauler al momento de darles sus ordenes... estaba confiado que podía hacerlo después de todo alguien nublado por la pérdida era manejable pero ese no era el caso de él, mostraba un porte digno de cualquier oponente de respeto aunque sabía que por dentro estaba una bestia deseosa de venganza... misma bestia que podría hacer a cualquiera cometer errores, cegando su juicio y haciéndolo caer con facilidad pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que por algo Alucard era el rey no muerto

- Fin del juego – menciono en tono tétrico el vampiro, dispuesto a disparar aunque en última instancia bajo el arma mientras seguía con esa sádica sonrisa en el rostro dejando en que pensar al otro

- ¿Qué pretendes? – murmuro por lo bajo pero sin poder despegar los pies del suelo

- Ya veo – menciono simplemente y luego se alejo tranquilamente - ¿Quieres divertirte antes de tiempo, eh? – menciono, hablando a la nada o eso creía y justo cuando pensaba decir algo apareció de entre los arboles del camino una mujer con gabardina militar junto a otros hombres y de entre las sombras apareció una mujer mas

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo casi cayendo de la impresión – no es... posible – menciono por lo bajo, la chica le dirigió la mirada y esos ojos rojo sangre le intimidaron demasiado – _no, se supone que está muerta _– pensó sin dejar de mirarla

- Creo que es hora que me divierta también – menciono la rubia para luego sonreír con malicia dejando en que pensar a su indefenso enemigo

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Fauler sonrió con malicia mientras se encontraba sentado de forma muy tranquila en un viejo sillón de aquella mansión en ruinas. Había dejado de percibir la presencia de dos de sus "compañeros" y no dudaba de quienes fueron los que cayeron ante Alucard.

- Solo un poco más... solo un poco mas – decía mientras hacía girar un pequeño frasco en sus manos, mirándolo con suma tranquilidad y admiración – _me gustaría tanto ver cómo te irá a ti... Ed _– sonrió con diversión imaginando que pasaría... por el momento era preferible que se quedara a ver como Alucard se deshacía del único que quedaba con él y luego – y luego... me tocara entrar a mi... y a ti querida – menciono mirando con cierto amor el frasco

Lejos de ahí, a unos metros de llegar a esa abandonada mansión se encontraba Ed esperando al enemigo. Había dejado de percibir a los otros dos por lo que supo que ahora solo quedaban él y Fauler. Suspiro con cansancio, era consiente que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Alucard pero al menos lo detendría un poco... además... solo lo haría para probar cuanto de poder había adquirido al convertirse en un vampiro... ¿había valido la pena el sacrificio hecho? O seria un desperdicio total que acabaría quitándole la vida al final. Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, hasta que sintió que alguien se había acercado a él. De pie en todo su esplendor estaba Alucard quien lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa y empuñaba sus armas con firmeza.

- Así que ya has llegado – menciono con sencillez mientras se levantaba del sitio donde se encontraba sentado

- Así que me esperabas eh, lindo detalle de cortesía – menciono divertido mirando al hombre de aparentes 35 años quien le veía sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa o miedo lo cual le resulto curioso

- Veo que Rick y Adam no pudieron contigo – comento sin mucho interés mirando a aquel que entre los seres de la noche era tan respetado

- Así que esos defectos tenían nombres... lástima que no duraron – menciono ladeando la cabeza y hablando sin ninguna preocupación

- Supongo entonces que soy lo último que queda para que puedas ir y atacar a Fauler... supongo que no hay elección – el hombre se paro erguido en su sitio, como si su presencia impidiera el paso, mirando vacíamente a Alucard quien parecía divertido con su actitud

- Luces muy seguro a diferencia de esos otros vampiros baratos – le dijo sin perder el humor

- Tan solo espero poder estar medianamente a tu altura Alucard – menciono sin la menor preocupación – te parece si comenzamos – decía tranquilamente

Alucard sonrió de lado, le gustaba cuando un oponente al menos se mostraba interesado en combatir antes que huir como un cobarde. Sus armas fueron alzadas apuntando directamente hacia aquel frente a él, quien a su vez había sacado un par de armas automáticas de entre sus ropas. Sus miradas se encontraron por breves segundos antes que los disparos se hicieran presentes. Ambos habían esquivado las balas y habían corrido al lado opuesto de su oponente sin dejar de disparar. La velocidad de aquel vampiro se merecía su crédito pero Alucard buscaba una presa más grande y no era él. Usando sus habilidades comenzó a crear una sombra alrededor y luego el lugar pasó a ser la escena de un cementerio cuando minutos antes era un bosque. Había muchos cadáveres dispersos los cuales habían sido mutilados y empalados. Se veía a lo lejos un horizonte despejado y las lapidas manchadas de sangre... una escena bastante cruda que no sabía porque le parecía familiar.

Alucard se asomo entre los cientos de cadáveres y ataco con sus armas haciendo que su oponente apenas y pudiera evitar que le diera de lleno. Apenas se alejo lo suficiente y decidió atacar acertando en su brazo el cual tras recibir la bala se regenero y fue el turno de Alucard de atacar. Ed sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad pero decidió atacar directamente, saco unas dagas y las arrojo contra Alucard quien las esquivo sin esfuerzo pero eso solo había sido distracción y solo segundos después Ed estaba frente suyo empuñando lo que parecía un sable el cual atravesó al vampiro.

- In nomine patris, filis, et espiritus sancti. Amen – mencionó en latín el hombre pero eso solo hizo estallar en carcajadas a Alucard

- Una espada y una oración no serán suficientes... deberías saber que eso no me hace nada – y sin más soltó un disparo directo a su estomago

Ed retrocedió rápidamente, la sangre salió de la herida pero inesperadamente la herida cerró sin hacerle más nada. Se irguió en su posición y le miro tranquilamente mientras Alucard sonreía más abiertamente al ver que ese vampiro no era tan débil.

- Excelente – felicito con una sonrisa de diversión – al menos no eres tan débil como creí – menciono aunque luego bajo sus armas dejando un poco confuso a su oponente – creo que eres mejor oponente para que ella pruebe su nuevo poder – menciono confundiendo mas al otro – ¿No te parece my lady? – inquirió y antes que pudiera preverlo una sombra se hizo paso entre aquel campo de batalla y ante él estaba una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos rojo sangre, piel pálida y una sonrisa algo macabra en el rostro, vestida con una gabardina roja que llegaba casi hasta el suelo

- Imposible – susurro en cuanto la reconoció, ¿ella de verdad estaba viva?

La rubia le dio una mirada al oponente que jugaba con Alucard e inmediatamente lo reconoció, era el mismo que la había llevado ante ese otro sujeto llamado Fauler. Su mirada sufrió una transformación, se volvió mucho mas amenazadora que antes y Ed no creía que de verdad fuera ella la que estaba ante él... después de todo se suponía que estaba muerta.

- Así que nos volvemos a encontrar – menciono la chica con una mano en la cadera en una pose desafiante

- Seras... Victoria – menciono con perplejidad - ¿cómo es posible? – dijo aun sin salir del asombro

- Larga historia – dijo un tanto cortante – y no es algo que quiera contarle... jefe Edgar Standfiel del escuadrón de inteligencia del MI5 – la chica le sonrió con misterio, había al fin recordado de donde había visto a ese sujeto... en el momento en que la había atacado en la noche anterior se sorprendió pero no había sabido a ciencia cierta porqué le era familiar sino hasta que escucho como lo llamo el otro vampiro y ahora que lo veía de frente, otra vez

- Así que me recuerdas eh – menciono tranquilo, había recuperado la compostura y ahora que la veía sabia que algo había cambiado... tenía más un aura parecida a la de Alucard lo cual lo intrigaba pero no por ello se intimidaría

- Así que se conocen – menciono Alucard con diversión - ¿Qué dices?... ¿quieres divertirte con él? – preguntó a la chica que le devolvió la mirada y sonrió más ampliamente

- Claro – afirmo juguetona – si mi ama está de acuerdo también – casi al instante que sus palabras salieran todo aquel campo de batalla se deshizo y volvieron al bosque

Atrás de Alucard se encontraba una mujer rubia mayor, junto a un hombre de unos 27 años y un grupo de 5 soldados de los escuadrones Hellsing. La rubia asintió dando por confirmado que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de divertirse con el hombre frente a ellos, razón por la cual las comisuras de los labios de la vampira se levantaron y mostraron sus colmillos haciéndola ver un tanto sádica.

- Sir Integra, un gusto verla en esta noche – saludo cortésmente el enemigo

- No puedo creer que vendiera su alma de esta manera... señor Standfiel – menciono con dureza la líder

- A veces no podemos evitar que el deseo sea más fuerte que la convicción – menciono despreocupado – ha venido a la fiesta acaso – inquirió divertido – o simplemente vino a supervisar a sus mascotas – dijo viendo a Alucard y Victoria

- Alucard – llamo seriamente la mujer – ve y termina con tu trabajo – ordeno con firmeza

- Sí, mi ama – le afirmo apenas haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo en una sombra sin que Ed pudiera detenerlo

- Victoria... encárgate de él – ordeno ahora a la chica quien sonrió mas y se paro ante su oponente

- Oh!... entiendo – menciono sonriendo Ed – pero creo que lo justo es que también disfrute de la fiesta lady Hellsing – le dijo el hombre quien chascó los dedos y al instante se acercaron varios ghouls que rodeaban a los miembros restantes

- Así que ya lo tenias previsto – dijo la mujer sin inmutarse al estar rodeada por aquellos espectros corrompidos por vampiros

- Claro que si... ahora... creo que es momento de divertirnos – y sin mayores preámbulos se dirigió a toda velocidad a la chica quien se quedo en su sitio sin moverse en lo más mínimo

En el momento en que él se lanzo al ataque los ghouls también lo hicieron y los 5 miembros de Hellsing comenzaron a disparar rápidamente para evitar que se acercaran a su líder y al mayordomo de esta. Victoria por su parte espero el ataque de Ed, no se movió ni se inmuto en defenderse y a asolo unos cuantos segundos del impacto ella sacó un arma de entre las ropas y disparó al sable con el que iba a atravesarla, partiéndolo en el acto. En un último instante Ed retrocedió y miro algo sorprendido a la chica... ahora estaba más seguro que algo había cambiado en ella.

- Al parecer... cambiaste – le dijo apenas ocultando el asombro en sus palabras – esto se pondrá interesante – sin más comentarios prosiguió a atacar esta vez usando sus armas de fuego

Por otro lado Integra y Allen observaban la pelea que se desarrollaba entre Victoria y Ed. Luego de observar detenidamente como la chica manejaba la situación sonrió con confianza y admiración al ver como había mejorado más al haberse liberado por fin de su esclavitud y servicio a Alucard... se daba cuenta que tenia merecido ser respetada al ser la creación de Alucard. Dirigió su mirada luego a los soldados que apenas contenían el ataque de los ghouls y decidió unirse a la fiesta como le había dicho el hombre. De entre sus ropas saco su viejo revolver y también un arma 9 mm la cual comenzó a vaciar en los ghouls que los querían atacar. Allen al verla entrar en acción supo que también debía ayudar en la situación y desenfundo un arma la cual comenzó a disparar. En medio de toda la lluvia de balas unos ghouls se acercaron más de la cuenta e iban directo sobre la mujer rubia por lo que Allen se giro rápidamente y sacando una especie de hilos despedazo a los ghouls sin ningún problema.

- Así que lo dominaste – menciono Integra al ver aquella defensa tan conocida

- No del todo señorita Integra – contesto el mayordomo mostrando algunos cortes en sus manos – supongo que aun soy demasiado novato para usar estos microfilamentos – se disculpo mas la mujer no vario su expresión conforme

- Aun así… para tener solo un par de años entrenado con eso lo haces bien – y sin mas que eso la mujer siguió con su atención puesta en los enemigos frente a ellos mientras Victoria se ocupaba del traidor de su majestad

- Si usted lo dice… ama Integra – susurro para luego continuar con su labor

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Fauler estaba tranquilo en su sillón en aquella tétrica mansión, su sonido de relajación era la batalla suscitada a poco menos de unos 10 metros de su lugar de estadía. Tenía una copa de sangre en la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha sostenía un arma.

- No te parece divertido querida – inquirió a la nada, sonriendo con deleite ante la sangre derramada en esa búsqueda de venganza del vampiro Alucard

- Supongo que para ti es muy divertido ¿no? – inquirió otra voz, mas lúgubre que la de él

- Vaya vaya – comento sin sorpresa – has dejado a tu ama haciendo el trabajo sucio para venir a mi – se rió levemente ladeando la cabeza en su dirección – no me sorprende si después de todo lo único que quieres es matarme ¿o me equivoco? – termino diciendo con un toque de burla

- Has acertado – afirmo con una sonrisa cruel – aunque a decir verdad mi ama no está enteramente sola en su batalla – dijo con nota de misterio en la voz

- ¿A si? – dijo escéptico – si es así entonces – se levanto de su sillón ante la atenta mirada de Alucard – creo que es hora de comenzar – sonrió como si fuese un niño divirtiéndose de una travesura

Alucard se limito a observarlo sin ningún movimiento, ese chiquillo no parecía ser tan fuerte o tal vez no lo demostraba… tenía un andar bastante petulante, se jactaba de algo que aun no conseguía y en vez de parecer un gran rival solo mostraba una faceta de niño idiota que reta a cualquiera sin saber con quién se mete. Le divertía y no lo negaba pero su diversión iba dirigida a lo que pensaba hacerle por osar tocar aquello que era tan sagrado para él.

Fauler sonrió con diversión al verle, sus ojos se volvían mas afilados y había un toque de maldad pura en ellos, era la mirada de alguien que ocultaba un profundo rencor y que de lo único que tenía ganas era de despedazar a su objetivo. Se sitio en el centro de la habitación sin dejar de verlo a los ojos en ningún momento… había llegado el momento del evento reservado solo para sus ojos por más de 80 años

_- Ahora te demostraré… que no soy un inútil intento… mayor Montana _– cruzo en sus pensamientos antes de apuntar hacia Alucard quien se mostro ligeramente sorprendido por la acción de él – demostrémosle al mayor… porque su plan no fue perfecto – y sin más que eso se escucho el disparo de una bala

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Los ghouls habían sido contenidos en totalidad pero habían dejado agotado al equipo de seguridad de la rubia Hellsing. Ahora, mientras se recuperaban un poco veían hacia el otro extremo la batalla de la rubia vampiresa que parecía estaba durando mucho más de lo planeado. Integra observaba cada ataque con su ojo y de verdad que aseguraba que Victoria solo se estaba divirtiendo con su oponente, ya habían sido muchos ataques infructuosos y muchas jugarretas un tanto estúpidas en la batalla que le hacían confirmar que había adquirido cierto toque juguetón después de todo no por nada era la creación de Alucard.

Mientras los pensamientos de los miembros de Hellsing iban dirigidos a sus conclusiones respecto a la batalla, la rubia oficial seguía esquivando los ataques del enemigo. Seria mentir decir que no se divertía porque si lo estaba haciendo, estaba jugando con su oponente solo para entretenerse un poco, además que para ese momento Alucard ya estaría combatiendo con ese otro vampiro. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras se dirigía a asestarle un golpe directo el cual fue bloqueado y seguido de un golpe que poco falto para que fuera exitoso.

- Eres ágil – menciono el hombre sonriendo divertido, disfrutaba de la batalla con ella – pero no crees que deberíamos combatir en serio en vez de estar jugando – le dijo con un tono que dejaba entrever que no era la única que estaba jugando

- Veo que no solo yo me divertía con esto – dijo sonriendo la rubia acomodando un mechón de su, ahora largo, cabello tras la oreja

- Si estamos de acuerdo entonces – se irguió en su posición comenzando a ponerse serio en lo que haría

Al igual que su oponente Victoria se paro en su sitio y empezó a centrar cada una de las acciones que realizaría. Comenzó a analizar al oponente más detalladamente de lo que lo hacía anteriormente y trato de entrar en su mente sin que se diera cuenta pero no lo consiguió, aun le faltaba mucho para poder dominar bien algunas cosas. Recordó ciertos tips que Alucard le dio antes de ir a la batalla y decidió que era momento de hacer uso de su poder como tal. Sus ojos se volvieron más fieros que minutos antes y empezó a liberar una parte de su poder generando que el ambiente a su alrededor se volviera un tanto pesado para otros.

En cuanto detecto el cambio en su expresión se sorprendió ligeramente y se asombro mas al percibir aquella aura amenazante que poco a poco se extendía en el ambiente. Empezaba a tener una sensación de temor del poder que estaba generando la oficial pero se negaba a admitirlo siquiera a sí mismo. En cuanto la chica estuvo lista le sonrió con un toque de diversión malsana y le miro penetrantemente… por un minuto creyó tener de frente a Alucard

- Si te parece… comencemos – y sin más que eso la chica se disolvió en el aire dejando pasmados a todos, incluyendo a Allen e Integra

- ¡¿Qué?! – cuestiono con impresión al ver aquello

- No creerás que por nada me he liberado – menciono a sus espaldas por lo que Ed se giro a encararla

- Así que tienes tu par de trucos bajo la manga eh – inquirió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada y un pobre intento de gracia

- Es solo el inicio de muchos trucos – le afirmo sonriendo con una gentileza meramente inventada

La chica se fue de su vista pero esta vez Ed no mostro ningún asombro, contrario a ello se giro al frente y le sonrió abiertamente como si hubiese esperado por eso todo este tiempo. La chica saco su arma y la cargo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras Ed tomaba su arma y apuntaba en su dirección.

- Comencemos – y sin más preámbulo inicio el ataque

Dos disparos se dejaron escuchar pero ambas balas no dieron en ningún blanco, habían esquivado con maestría el ataque y se habían lanzado en un ataque frontal casi al mismo tiempo. El golpe de ambos fue detenido con agilidad por el oponente quien realizo un contraataque intentando derribar al otro sin ningún éxito ya que en última instancia retrocedieron sin darse oportunidad de más nada. Casi sin pensarlo demasiado Ed decidió dar el primer paso esta vez y se dirigió a la chica. Con una velocidad, sacada de quien sabe dónde, logro posicionarse tras la chica y soltar 3 disparos que atravesaron su cuerpo a la altura de su cintura. La chica en cambio, y pesar de eso, se giro rápidamente para golpearlo de lleno en la cara. Lo tomo rápidamente de los hombros y lo lazo lejos de ella soltando en el acto varios disparos.

Ed se estrello contra un árbol mientras la chica se le acercaba con una pose desafiante… de repente le parecía estar viendo a alguien más que no fuera la chica. Se acerco y ladeo una sonrisa muy maliciosa al verle arrodillado en el suelo justo frente a ella.

- No eres tan mala en combate cuerpo a cuerpo – alago con cierto toque sincero aunque con una nota de advertencia

- Esperaba que fueras mejor de lo que ya me mostraste – rebatió ella con ese mismo tono de voz desafiante con el que Alucard le había hablado cuando llego frente a él – pero supongo que me ayuda mucho haber sido combatiente – afirmo serena la rubia

- Oh…. Veo que has sacado a tu "pariente" – le dijo con nota sarcástica en la voz, como ex miembro del MI5 conocía el historial de Hellsing y sus "mascotas", esa era la razón de conocer que la chica tenía un "pariente" en su interior el cual le estaba brindando ayuda en esa batalla

- Admito que tengo un "pariente" – afirmo haciendo igual énfasis que él en esa palabra – pero no estoy recibiendo su ayuda aunque… no sé si le parezca que se una a la fiesta – le sonrió con un gesto angelical que contrastaba con ella de no ser porque sus ojos le miraban fieramente – usted que dice capitán – pregunto al aire haciendo que Ed se la quedara viendo en espera de una respuesta

_**- Si necesitas que me una lo hare… ya te lo había dicho mignonette, que estaría para ti cuando quisieras **_– contesto en su mente la voz del capitán y ante eso la chica sonrió satisfecha

- Entonces no se diga mas – afirmo ella quien al instante fue cambiando un poco su aura… al abrir los ojos su gesto se hizo juguetón y bastante travieso – juguemos – menciono al tiempo que sonreía con complacencia y bastante conformidad en una pose totalmente despreocupada con los brazos en la cadera

Sin pensarlo demasiado la chica se dirigió hacia Ed en un golpe de puño directo al rostro. Ed lo bloqueo justo a tiempo pero no pudo hacerlo de nuevo cuando sin mayores preámbulos la chica le asesto un golpe seco en el estomago usando su otro brazo. El golpe lo mando lejos pero sin darle tiempo de respirar volvió a estar frente a él para darle una patada a la altura de las costillas que lo mando hacia un lado y como antes volvió a posicionarse de frente para tomarlo de la cara y estrellarlo contra el suelo sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Integra miraba aquello con sorpresa, solo había visto a la chica luchar sin detenerse una vez y fue cuando perdió el control en el ataque a la mansión por parte de los hermanos Valentine… si, las mismas acciones y actitudes que tenia, incluso su mirada estaba adquiriendo mas satisfacción por cada golpe. Atacaba sin dejar respiro al oponente que a duras penas detenía los ataques. Estaba empezando a creer que había perdido el control de nuevo y había sacado su lado más salvaje y sádico para combatir pero repentinamente los ataques cesaron al ser atravesada por lo que parecía ser un trozo de sable, mismo que minutos antes había quedado inservible por acción de Victoria.

Ahora el rumbo de los ataques se regresaban a ella, Ed atacaba con golpes y patadas sin ninguna contemplación y la chica los recibía casi sin poner resistencia a cada golpe. Ed no tomo importancia de nada solo tenía en mente atacarla hasta que ella no pudiera soportarlo… pero cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia en pleno rostro su puño pego en una sombra que se desvaneció en el acto y lo último que pudo percibir fue un golpe en la nuca que lo estampo en el suelo.

- Muy lento para darte cuenta que peleabas con una sombra – menciono sonriente la chica

Ed se levanto apenas después del golpe, estaba subestimándola demasiado si pensaba que iba a ser fácil matarla. Se giro desde el suelo hacia ella y pudo ver de nuevo aquella escena que le causo tanto estupor en su momento… la misma que pasara hace unos años atrás cuando era humano y conoció a Fauler… la misma escena que le mostraba lo débil y frágil que podía ser.

Se negó a dejar que las cosas se repitieran y decididamente ataco a la chica con toda su fuerza logrando hacer que su mano se convirtiera en una cuchilla, poniendo bien rectos los dedos, que termino atravesando su costado en un golpe limpio que hizo retroceder un poco a la vampiresa. Aquella acción la desconcertó en un principio pero luego su semblante se mostro molesto ante el daño recibido. Ed estaba saboreando el placer de ver aquella sangre derramarse cuando una mano le tomo del hombro fuertemente haciendo que volviera su atención a quien había interrumpido

- Me parece que aun te faltan modales para tratar a una dama – había dicho un hombre de cabello castaño largo amarrado en una trenza

- Que – apenas susurro sus palabras cuando recibió un golpe del hombre tras él quien al igual que él atravesó con una mano su cuerpo

Mientras en otra parte un hombre de gabardina roja sonreía con satisfacción ante lo que percibia… no era solo su batalla lo que le interesaba… era mas bien… lo que su vampiresa había conseguido.

_- Bien hecho… Victoria _– pensó justo antes de evitar el nuevo ataque de su oponente

- Que continúe el baño de sangre – menciono el chico justo antes de ir en ataque directo contra Alucard quien solo lo vio ir sin moverse dándole la oportunidad de darle de lleno con el puño y luego herirlo con par de balas, lo que hizo que él retrocediera un par de pasos y agachara la cabeza tras el impacto

- Je je je je – se rio en su sitio para luego levantar la mirada vuelta como la de un lunático – que continúe la diversión entonces – y sin mas mediaciones disparo rápidamente la Jackal en su oponente

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Notas de autora:**

Hola hola!... esto, después de un siglo sin verme, y sé que me querrán matar por la tardanza, aquí esto de nuevo con otro capitulo mas de esta su historia ^_^

De verdad que lamento haber tardado una eternidad pero aunque dije que solo me tomaría una semana comenzar a escribir pues… si lo cumplí pero mi mente se saturo de otras cosas y al final la idea se me fue y cuando quise sentarme a escribir ya no sabia que estaba escribiendo y tenia que leer todo desde inicio y después que lo hacia pues se me congelaba la mente de nuevo y no daba ninguna señal de vida mi inspiración. De verdad lamento mucho haber tardado y también lamento no haber contestado a sus reviews pero como dije antes no he andado muy bien de la cabeza.

Pasando de eso, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ^_^… ¬_¬ si sé que lo dejo como quien dice cortado pero me reservo lo que sigue para el siguiente que, si mi cabeza no se me satura de ideas, será el ultimo cap de este fic… la verdad no sabia como terminarlo pero al final aquí esta…

Agradezco un millón a los que siguen la historia, los que la tienen en favoritos y los que dejan reviews! ^_^… me hacen feliz pues con ello sé que al menos esta historia tiene aceptación T^T

De verdad mil gracias a todos y por hoy será un hasta luego ^_^

**Son las 2:35 am del día lunes 10 de septiembre… un sacrificio estar despierta a esta hora pero aquí me tienen ^_^… hecho por una fan para los fans de esta pareja y de esta serie ^_^**

Nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Luna de Sangre y Amor **

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**VI. Recuerdos bañados de sangre... el final y un nuevo comienzo **

Dos golpes más y un disparo directo al pecho fueron el resultado de aquel ataque deliberado. El oponente cayó a más de metro de él ante la mirada descolocada de su adversario. Sonrió con suficiencia y un toque de maldad en el momento de desaparecer para luego aparecer a su lado y golpearlo. A última instancia detuvo el ataque con un brazo y logro regresarle los disparos que habían atravesado su cuerpo.

Faluer se levanto y corrió hacia él con la mirada fija en el objetivo y justo a nada de tocarlo se desvaneció en el aire, cosa que no logro sorpresa en su oponente quien apunto el arma a un costado mientras liberaba sombras de su propio cuerpo. Instantes después una especie de trampa de sombras cubrió al otro quien se mostro ante él para seguir su ataque sin importar lo que hubiese hecho antes ese vampiro. Dejo ir dos disparos y luego, usando su brazo, atravesó a su adversario a la altura del hombro derecho. Sacando una espada de quien sabe donde comenzó a herir a su rival moviéndose de lado a lado como si fuese un relámpago que rebotaba en todas direcciones. Por el contrario, Alucard sonreía como si los ataques, que poco a poco desgarraban su cuerpo hasta el punto de cortarle los brazos, le hiciera cosquillas. Un aura oscura envolvió todo en el momento en que los ataques pararon y Alucard miro directamente a Fauler, su mirada penetrante y encendida en rojo sangre brillo con más intensidad mientras su cuerpo se convertía en sombras sin forma que rodeaban a Fauler. Para cuando se dio cuenta aquellas deformes sombras tomaron la forma de lanzas que atravesaron su cuerpo desde todos lados y un poco atrás del nido de lanzas en el que había quedado atrapado le sonreía Alucard con diversión.

- Maldito... guardas muchos trucos eh – mencionó Fauler antes de escupir sangre, el ataque lo había tomado con la guardia baja pero él no era tan débil para que algo así lo detuviera por lo que sin muchos esfuerzos se libero de la trampa provocando un silbido de parte de Alucard

- Lo haces muy interesante... eso me gusta, no quiero un juguete fácilmente rompible. La noche es joven y esto aun no termina – le dijo con nota de felicitación ante la batalla que estaba teniendo

- Y eso que aun no he hecho mi jugada – le contesto el chico antes de sonreírle ladinamente mientras se paraba erguido en su sitio y le veía como quien está a punto de batirse en duelo al estilo antiguo

Alucard sonrió mas ante sus palabras puesto que se estaba volviendo muy interesante el juego y por lo tanto planeaba disfrutarlo hasta el final... después de todo si iba a vengarse se divertiría con su enemigo. Vio ponerse en posición de ataque al otro vampiro y lo único que hizo fue permanecer en su sitio sin atisbo de moverse, esperando ver que haría mientras le mostraba su lado más sereno. Fauler inmediatamente comenzó a concentrar su poder mientras le sonreía con suficiencia y diversión... había esperado mucho por el honor que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Se lanzo en un ataque frontal, alzando su espada con la clara intención de atravesarlo más el ataque se vio interrumpido por un imprevisto ataque de Alucard quien, haciendo uso de sus sombras, bloqueo su visión para luego asestarle un golpe directo en el torso que lo mandó a estrellarse en la pared atravesándola en el acto hasta la otra habitación.

- Porque no me muestras tu jugada, tal vez sea más interesante de ese modo – le dijo el vampiro de rojo mirando fijamente el lugar por el que había caído el chico

- Para estar con una herida profunda veo que aun mantienes algo de cordura... como se esperaba del gran Alucard – mencionó levantándose de su sitio para volver al anterior lugar

- No tengo un solo rasguño para que digas tal cosa – declaró un tanto prepotente

- Nadie dijo que era algo físico... más bien... emocional – le dijo con nota de misterio y Alucard en seguida supo a que se refería por lo que endureció su semblante – lástima que no tuve tanto tiempo con ella... era una chica encantadora y muy bien dotada – comentó con cierta lascivia y maldad

Alucard afiló su mirada en su dirección, parecía que no sabía que ella estaba viva y prefería ahorrarle por el momento la sorpresa. Los símbolos en los guantes adquirieron cierto brillo en el justo momento que comenzó a liberar más energía y aunque parecía concentrado en la batalla, a la vez estaba concentrado en la pelea de su vampiresa.

_- Veo que lo has conseguido... como se esperaba de ti, my lady _– pensó antes de recibir un nuevo ataque de parte de Fauler que logro hacer que la sangre salpicara aun más la habitación

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Los miembros de Hellsing estaban impresionados con la batalla que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos pero ante la aparición de ese hombre todos quedaron aun más admirados y contrariados al no saber quién era el sujeto que había detenido el ataque de ese vampiro.

Integra por su parte abrió su ojo con sorpresa al ver a esa persona en el sitio... era imposible y lo sabia pero... ahí estaba. Poco a poco la mujer recompuso su semblante al recordar un detalle y tras dejar salir un "hmp" miro con mucho orgullo a la chica rubia... al fin lo había logrado después de tanto tiempo.

Por otra parte Ed veía con odio al sujeto que se había metido en su combate, el muy maldito lo había dañado sin mucho esfuerzo y mas que desconcertarlo solo aumento su adrenalina que le hacía tener aun mas ansias de matar a la chica y luego a ese insolente.

- Vaya, vaya mignonette – habló con toque de broma en la voz – me alegra mucho poder estar frente a ti de nuevo aunque no de la forma que quisiera – comentó girando a ver al que se había atrevido a lastimar a la rubia oficial

- Bueno... no todo se da como uno quiere capitán – le sonrió ladinamente y con cierto orgullo hacia sí misma

- Maldita sea, ¿Quién rayos eres? – exigió saber el hombre mirando molesto al capitán de la trenza quien se giro hacia él y se le acerco con despreocupación

- Creí que el MI5 tenía información sobre Hellsing, eso me llevó a suponer que me conocías pero la verdad no importa – negó levantando los hombros con un gesto despreocupado – admito que fue un corto tiempo pero creí que valía la pena que lo recordaran... algunas veces se pasan de ingratos y hablo por todos salvo por ti mignonette – bromeo dándole una sonrisa juguetona a la rubia a quien le resbalo una gota por la sien ante esas palabras

- Capitán... no debería decir eso así – le dijo la chica con un poco de pena, solo a Pip Bernadotte se le ocurría decir las cosas así de frescas y de paso lanzando la piedra también a su ama

Pero contrario a cualquier reacción el capitán simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió con gesto despreocupado aunque no muy lejos un tic le saltaba en el ojo a Integra ante las cosas que decía el sujeto de la trenza... claramente, solo porque estaban en misión, le dejaba pasar las cosas antes de terminar descargando su arma en aquel iluso subordinado que se atrevía a llevársela en cuenta entre los que no lo recordaban.

- Ya basta de charla – advirtió Ed ya recuperado mirando fríamente a ambos – la verdad me importa muy poco quien seas pero no pienso permitir que interfieras en mi juego – le amenazó con firmeza – así que... ¡hazte a un lado! – y con esas palabras dichas con crueldad Ed logro expulsar cierta parte de su energía hacia el capitán francés quien fue arrastrado hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol

- ¡Capitán Bernadotte! – mencionó la chica un tanto preocupada, recién y había podido extraer su alma y sabia que él dependía de una parte de su propia energía, la cual era poca, y dependía mayormente de ella debido a su conexión

- No te distraigas – mencionó Ed al momento de atacarla logrando golpearla en el estomago haciéndola doblarse de dolor

- ¡Miserable traidor! – rugió la chica recuperando la furia olvidada que tenia

Se puso en pie y en menos de lo que se esperaba su cuerpo comenzó a formar sombras a su alrededor, mismas que comenzaron a moverse por el campo de batalla envolviendo a Ed. La chica levanto la mirada hacia su oponente, sus ojos brillaban y destilaban odio y deseos de sangre. Sin previo aviso corrió hacia él esquivando las balas que disparaba contra ella y en pocos segundos le regreso el golpe que se había atrevido a darle cuando estaba distraída. Ed fue lanzado un par de metros lejos pero no llego a toparse con nada cuando un nuevo golpe en la espalda lo hizo caer hincado en el suelo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y vio a la chica con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria y luego miró hacia atrás al momento de sentir como alguien le ponía un pie en la espalda.

- Me la debías idiota – le dijo el hombre castaño mirándolo con malicia

- ¿Qué demonios?... ¿Qué eres? – mencionó frustrado... estaba seguro que no era un humano, eso era claro, pero entonces... ¿Qué era?... acaso él...

- Oye mignonette, me encantaría jugar con este idiota si no estás muy enojada que me quede con la presa – le bromeó tranquilo viendo como la chica seguía con aquella expresión fría y su poder seguía envolviendo el ambiente

- Haga lo que quiera – le dijo cerrando los ojos pero sin desvanecer su poder, debía mantenerlo alto para que Pip pudiera usar al menos más fuerza al estar fuera de su cuerpo y mente

Pip no espero más y retiro la bota de la espalda del hombre para luego golpearlo en el costado logrando levantarlo del suelo y hacerlo caer a poco menos de metro de donde estaba.

- Te enseñare a tratar a una dama, y más a mi querida mignonette – le dijo para luego lanzarse a atacarlo

Ed por su parte se levanto rápidamente y sacó su arma descargando los últimos 2 disparos antes de alejarse del ataque mientras sacaba mas municiones que rápidamente cargo el arma. Se giro rápido y le disparo aunque el capitán esquivó, como antes, el ataque para luego sacar un cuchillo militar de entre sus ropas. Ataco directamente y todo lo que se veía era como ambos hombres no daban el brazo a torcer pero lastimosamente la batalla estaba a favor de Pip ya que Ed cada vez más y más se debilitaba hasta que por fin cayó después de un ataque a puño limpio.

_- ¡Maldición!_ – pensó el hombre al caer agotado y de rodillas al suelo

- ¿Te cansaste?... pero que aburrido eres – mencionó acercándose a él a paso tranquilo aunque no llego a mas cuando Victoria se apareció frente a él impidiendo el paso – ¿mignonette?

- Maldita...

- Así que también eres un vampiro algo defectuoso eh – mencionó con nota seria – aunque duraste aun mas que Walter en su batalla según lo que recuerdo, por lo menos no te has vuelto más joven o no te has desintegrado – le dijo con cierta nota de melancolía oculta tras su expresión seria

El ex miembro del MI5 le miro con furia pero al ver que su cuerpo no le respondía comenzó a frustrase cada vez mas. De nuevo la impotencia lo albergaba y de nuevo la imagen de Fauler, parado frente a él como lo hacía Seras Victoria, burlándose de él por ser débil... ¡no lo soportó! Se levanto a duras penas y cuando intento atacar la chica lo empujo con facilidad haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

- No me interesa matar a un oponente que no puede seguir en pie... pero necesito información – mencionó seriamente

- Y crees que te la daré – le retó, grave error

Las sombras a su alrededor comenzaron a atravesarlo como si fuesen cuchillos haciendo que se debilitara más de lo que ya estaba. La líder de Hellsing se acerco lentamente al ver como la batalla estaba por terminar y sin atisbar mayor peligro de un enemigo que ya no podía estar en pie. Paso junto al capitán Bernadotte quien le sonrió como saludo al verla después de tantos años y se dirigió a un lado de la chica siendo seguida de cerca por los otros miembros de Hellsing.

- Valora lo poco que te queda de existencia... Edgar – mencionó la recién llegada rubia que lo miraba con seriedad

De nuevo lo mismo, rodeado y sin poder hacer mas nada... se sintió frustrado e insignificante por lo que termino bajando la mirada al tiempo que una gota de sangre bajaba por su mejilla. El olor de la sangre alerto a Victoria pero aun así permaneció seria frente a él... no importaba si había sido un aliado, ahora era un enemigo y por ello debía estar alerta.

- Otra vez – susurró llamando la atención de todos los presentes – creí que ya no pasaría pero... veo que ha vuelto a suceder – menciono con nota amarga

- Como ex miembro leal a la reina al menos danos lo que necesitamos... contesta, ¿Qué pretendían lograr con esto? – interrogó la rubia mayor con firmeza, aunque era un traidor al menos sabia que algo de honor quedaba en él después de todo

- La discípula de Alucard... veo que si fuiste la que me derroto después de todo... pero eso no garantiza que vencerán a Fauler, al menos no si usa esa odiosa sangre contra él – mencionó levantando la mirada, dejando ver las líneas de sangre que mojaban sus mejillas

Victoria ablando su semblante y miro con más tranquilidad a su oponente, era claro que estaba frustrado y se sentía completamente desahuciado por su situación. La chica entro con más facilidad a su mente y vio imágenes de algo ocurrido no hace mucho... era el día que la conoció, el mismo día que cruzo la mirada con ella pero también le vio arrodillado justo como ahora frente a Fauler, sus ropas manchadas de sangre y una expresión de total abatimiento y miedo. Empezó a comprender por su cuenta pero antes de poder indagar en su mente un poco mas él impuso una barrera un tanto débil que corto su indagación.

- No creo que debas ver nada mas en mi – le dijo con tono serio aunque seguía con aquella expresión abatida

- Si te derrotó no entiendo el porqué te convirtió – mencionó la chica un tanto dudosa – no tiene sentido que alguien como él quisiera darte la eternidad... de hecho, a menos que fuera una vampirización artificial, tu cuerpo quizás no hubiera resistido tanto... por lo que recuerdo el doctor que estaba con el mayor conocía el método para vampirizar por un tiempo un poco más prolongado a cualquier humano, independientemente de la clase de humano que fuera

- Astuta – susurró antes de limpiar los restos de sangre que habían manchado su rostro – pero muy ingenua – y usando la poca energía que le quedaba intento dirigir el ataque a Integra Hellsing ante la sorpresa de todos

En menos de un par de segundos un arma se disparo, la bala pasó justo al lado del rostro de Victoria y se dirigía a la líder quien sin moverse espero el impacto que nunca llego debido a que la bala fue cortada en trozos que luego cayeron al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – la confusión que mostraba su rostro era notoria, ni siquiera pudo ver que había pasado, lo único que vio fueron trozos de metal cayendo al suelo

- No permitiré que algo le pase a la señorita Hellsing – se escuchó la voz seria del joven mayordomo de la familia quien tenía las manos levantadas como si estuviera sosteniendo algo

- ¡Allen! – exclamó la chica sorprendida, noto la posición de sus manos y luego vio aquello que por un momento la tomo por sorpresa – esas son...

Al igual que ella, Ed noto los destellos provenientes de delgados hilos que rodeaban a la líder de la organización. Su expresión se contrario con eso, según lo que recordaba esa era una técnica conocida y única que solo la practicaba un solo hombre en Hellsing... Walter Dolneas.

- Imposible – mencionó por lo bajo – como es posible...

- Vaya vaya... el chico nuevo aprendió la técnica del viejo mayordomo eh – bromeó Pip acercándose al nuevo mayordomo de Integra para palmearle luego la espalda de forma amistosa que sorprendió al mismo Allen

- Un poco nada mas – comentó medio apenado con aquella admiración que recibía, no estaba acostumbrado a ello – pero aun así, un ataque a sir Integra debe ser castigado – volvió a poner su seriedad en su semblante y Victoria sonrió con afirmación a lo dicho

Victoria se acerco peligrosamente calmada a Ed y una vez lo tuvo de frente uno de sus brazos se convirtió en sombras deformes que lo atravesaron como si de una lanza se tratase. El hombre se quejo y apenas contuvo el grito de dolor en su garganta, su sangre broto haciendo un charco en el suelo, mismo en el cual cayó apoyando sus manos. Las sombras siguieron rodeándolo hasta cercarle cualquier movimiento y Victoria no pudo reprimir el placer que le producía ver a su enemigo totalmente acorralado.

- Capitán Bernadotte, podría venir aquí por favor – pidió la chica con una voz que podría atemorizar como la del mismo Alucard

El capitán extrañado obedeció y al llegar a su lado pudo ver aquella expresión asesina en el rostro de la rubia... decidiendo ignorarla un poco permaneció completamente calmado y sin atisbo de asombro para saber el porqué de su llamado.

- ¿Q-qué... planeas? – preguntó Ed desde el suelo apenas levantando la cabeza para ver a la rubia y al de la trenza

- Si hemos de sacarte la verdad lo haremos a la fuerza – la chica mostró una sonrisa sádica y un tanto demencial que estremeció a los miembros de Hellsing e hizo que Integra se preguntara que tan bien controlada estaba la chica – para ello... tendremos el honor de hacerlo nosotros... ¿Qué le parece capitán? – preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa suya

- Me parece perfecto mignonette – afirmó el hombre de la trenza – veamos que tanto podrás guardarte la lengua antes de suplicar la muerte – y sin más que esa confirmación Ed supo que estaba condenado

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

_**- El sujeto de prueba ya llego doc – avisaron con tono parsimónico, como si no importara quien fuera el nuevo que llegaba a las instalaciones **_

_**- Perfecto, llévenlo a la celda de inmediato... su cita está programada para dentro de una hora – contestó el hombre de cabello rubio y lentes **_

_**- Porque retrasarlo si podemos empezar de una vez eh – inquirieron desde la puerta haciendo que ellos volvieran la vista encontrándose con un hombre de uniforme militar algo gordo **_

_**- ¡Mayor! – el oficial que había hablado de primero rápidamente se cuadro ante su oficial superior ante la repentina llegada **_

_**- Descansa – pidió con total soltura y despreocupación – dime doc, quien es el nuevo ratón – dijo sonriendo con malicia viendo a través de una ventana grande en la sala en la cual se podía ver la habitación contigua que era donde estaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules **_

_**- Según el reporte su nombre es Fauler – contestó con simpleza mientras revisaba unos papeles – no me creerá lo que este chico afirma pero de ser así lo hace valioso – mencionó con algo de burla y sátira en la voz **_

_**- ¿Qué puede afirmar que cause tanta gracia? – preguntó mientras lo miraba atentamente **_

_**- Afirma ser... un descendiente de nuestra fuente de investigación... dice ser un tataranieto de "ella" – dijo con tono misterioso **_

_**- Oh – exclamó con tono medio sorprendido – así que una pieza genética importante ha llegado a nosotros eh – su gesto se volvió sumamente divertido – entonces... deberemos probar en él... todo cuanto podamos – sonrió sádicamente haciendo que el doc terminara haciendo lo mismo y tras un par de ordenes todo fue dispuesto para el "proceso"**_

_**###**_

_**Los gritos de dolor y las suplicas se escuchaban, el sufrimiento de todos aquellos que en sus manos caían era tal que preferían morir de una vez a vivir un infierno en vida. Las celdas se teñían de rojo y las suplicas de piedad eran acalladas con ataques inhumanos hasta que después de no mucho todo aquello se callaba. El mayor Montana veía con agrado lo sucedido mientras comía unos pastelillos junto con una taza de té, el escenario frente a él, pese a ser grotesco y muy aterrador, era el momento glorioso para poder verlo... disfrutaba del evento como si viese alguna película de categoría.**_

_**- Se está volviendo muy inestable, su sed de sangre es inmensa pero es un buen elemento... el proceso fue exitoso y hasta ahora no ha habido demasiados cambios. Supongo que estará listo y quizás salga en prueba con...**_

_**- No será necesario... además él es nuestro conejillo especial... será interesante saber si aún conserva algo de voluntad propia – mencionó misteriosamente**_

_**- Su actitud es cambiante, creo que deberemos usar métodos diferentes para volverlo nuestra marioneta **_

_**- No, lo mejor será encerrarlo – contestó el mayor – veremos si luego de un encierro puede comportarse... es hora de extraer la sangre de él y castigarlo por no obedecer como se debe – y sin otro comentario el mayor se retiro hacia la puerta de salida – avísame si encuentras algo mejor en él – sin mayores preámbulos el mayor desapareció y todo lo que se vio después fue como el chico era drenado y luego encerrado en una oscura habitación **_

El disparo lo saco de su mundo de recuerdos y sin muchos esfuerzos regreso el ataque, estaba jugando de lo lindo con él pero se estaba cansando de eso al igual que Alucard. Sonrió con malicia mientras desaparecía de su rango de visión para luego atacar por los lados.

- Cuanto tiempo mas te divertirás – le retó con tono burlón en la voz mientras el vampiro oponente se detenía de improviso a un par de metros de él

- Impaciente por tu muerte acaso – sugirió divertido el chico quien a pesar de estar con la ropa manchada de sangre seguía tal como si nada

- Veremos quién caerá primero y da por hecho que serás tú – la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Alucard fue tan sutil que parecía apenas una mueca

- Muy divertido nosferatu – aplaudió como si acabara de darle un discurso y al terminar con ello su mirada se afilo sobre él – pero si ya no quieres más preámbulos... creo que es hora de que "ella" haga los honores

Sin más palabras que esas saco su preciado frasco de quien sabe dónde y mostro un poco de sangre de un color oscuro bastante extraña. Alucard no entendía a ciencia cierta de que hablaba su oponente pero si estaba determinado a acabar con él era el momento de ponerse serios. Liberando su poder y haciendo que el sello de sus guantes brillara hizo que el ambiente comenzara a volverse pesado y sumamente frio. Fauler por su parte al saber que se habían acabado los juegos borró su burlona sonrisa y se puso serio, saco una inyección de entre sus ropas en la cual ya tenía lista una cantidad de esa sangre y se preparó para el ataque.

Sin dar ninguna señal de nada, ambos oponentes desataron sus ataques los cuales terminaron por destrozar lo que quedaba de aquella habitación. Aunque Alucard sabía que su ataque había sido esquivado no se preocupó por buscar a su oponente pues este estaba tras de él e intentaba golpearle o eso parecía ya que no era su puño el que se alzaba sino una jeringa.

_- Idiota _– pensó justo antes de bloquear su intento de ataque y desprendiendo un ataque de balas que dieron de lleno en Fauler

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

_**Correr no servía y ya lo sabía de antemano pero era mejor intentarlo que esperar la muerte sin luchar por su vida. Sabía que al ir ahí, ignorando sus corazonadas, era entregarse a la boca de un lobo hambriento. El horror que había presenciado era tal que no importaba si solo prolongaba lo inevitable, prefería eso a nada. De la nada un ghoul apareció y vio que no era un ghoul cualquiera, era su superior en la misión, su propio capitán el que intentaba atraparlo. Lo esquivo y sin miramientos disparo directo a su cabeza destruyéndolo en el acto pero al entretenerse con ese ghoul no se dio cuenta que estaba asediado por donde se viera su paso. Sin ningún lugar donde más correr se apoyo a la pared destruida de aquella antigua fortaleza nazi y espero su muerte. Los ghouls que lo rodeaban eran demasiados y sus balas ya se habían terminado, ni siquiera le quedaba una mísera bala para poder acabar el mismo con su vida. De entre los ghouls que le rodeaban apareció ese engendro que por estúpidos habían despertado... un ser que jamás debieron despertar. **_

_**- Interesante, divertida cacería pero ya no necesitamos más de estos juegos inútiles que debo decir no son de mi agrado – le dijo con una voz que podría helarle la sangre**_

_**- Ya no tengo donde ir – susurró dejándose caer en el suelo con miedo y abatimiento... había visto los horrores y sabia que embarcarse en esa misión de búsqueda en antiguos cuarteles y laboratorios nazis en Varsovia y otros puntos importantes donde la vampirzación de hombres se llevaba a cabo era suicidio sin embargo de nada le servía lamentarse a estas alturas**_

_**- Eres muy interesante... y sabes una cosa... no voy a matarte – le dijo con resuelta voz y bastante pacifico que hizo dudar al otro **_

_**- ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?... acaso piensas dejarme vivo hasta que suplique mi muerte – le retó con debilidad y amargura **_

_**- Podría hacerlo – mencionó sin perder la serenidad – podría simplemente matarte pero veo en ti mucho potencial... dime, ¿Qué harías si yo te diera la inmortalidad? – preguntó con curiosidad **_

_**- ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz queda, ¿Qué pretendía con eso?**_

_**- Has sufrido mucho tiempo, perdiste todo hace poco mas de 22 años y ahora que estas aquí completamente derrotado solo piensas en la muerte... morir llanamente es una completa estupidez... si yo te digo que quiero que me acompañes es porque te quiero dar una oportunidad que se me negó por voluntad... quiero simplemente probarte que tan débil eres ahora y que tan fuerte puedes ser si te conviertes en un vampiro como yo... tan solo te doy una oportunidad de vivir de una forma diferente... ¿Qué opción tienes? Acaso debes morir aquí por una nación que sabia esto podría pasar pero a la que no le importo enviar elementos como tú que ya han sufrido demasiado en esta vida... debes morir por ellos o prefieres vivir de una forma menos dolorosa que esta – al terminar el dialogo extendió su mano hacia el hombre en el suelo quien lo miro con confusión pero la desesperación y la confusión le hicieron tomar una decisión que siempre estaría encerrada como un pecado capital del cual algún día tendría que rendir cuentas...**_

Cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra, ya no tenía más fuerza para seguir y una vez más aquel recuerdo lo atormento recordándole que había llegado la hora de pagar la traición. La rubia y el capitán se pararon frente a él quien no dio más señales de resistencia a nada. Debía hablar y lo sabía, no tenía ninguna especie de obligación de callar pero al hacerlo solo mostraría cuan bajo había caído ahora que era un vampiro y no un simple humano con miedo.

- El miedo es indiferente de razas – oyó decir de la rubia oficial

- Piensas morir por alguien a quien ni siquiera pretendías obedecer ciegamente – ahora fue Pip quien habló, estaba con una postura seria pero ya hasta perdía la diversión con un enemigo como aquel quien a leguas se miraba que ya no podía seguir así un minuto mas

- Tan solo deseo morir de una vez... ya en mi no queda nada mas, ni un solo deseo de vivir... tan solo deseo morir – mencionó sin levantar la mirada

- Si ese es el caso entonces dinos lo que queremos saber y solo así podrás morir – Integra se aproximo al lugar donde estaba la vampiresa y le hablaba con la voz bastante autoritaria

Por un momento Ed guardo silencio, como si meditara sus opciones las cuales no eran muchas y finalmente miró con fijeza a sus dos oponentes. Su mirada fría y abatida se encontró con unas completamente firmes y decididas a darle fin a todo aquel teatro. Finalmente dio un suspiro cansado y dijo...

- Al menos moriré sabiendo que aquella noble chica que conocí hace mas de 9 años será quien me de paz finalmente... sé que siempre has querido darle una vida a tu pariente... no sabía quién era y porque te interesaba eso pero... supongo que si ya pudiste sacarlo de tu interior solo resta poder materializarlo por completo – miró a la rubia de la gabardina roja que le miraba con algo de sorpresa

- ¿Cómo...?

- Fue hace tanto, tan solo debía ir y hacer un chequeo más a fondo sobre los restos de laboratorios y cuarteles nazis donde hubo incidencia de vampiros – le dijo interrumpiendo cualquier otro palabra, si iba a hablar debía hacerlo ya y morir de una vez – en Varsovia encontramos solo escombros y sombras de lo que antes fue el cuartel del mayor Montana durante el ataque de 1944... creímos que no habría mucho que hacer y mi equipo con nuestro respectivo superior buscamos sin saber siquiera si podíamos hallar algo... oculto entre subterráneos que suponemos sirvieron de lugares de prueba había una especie de puerta blindada de más de 2 toneladas, lo que sea que se encontrara en su interior podía ser algo importante o algo muy peligroso y sin embargo decidimos investigar

- Acaso no pudieron prever algo como eso antes... una puerta como esa no pudo pasar desapercibida en los primeros registros de la zona de Varsovia que describes – interrumpió la líder siendo demasiado escéptica de la explicación que daba el hombre

- Estaba mucho más allá de lo que las primeras inspecciones pudieron registrar... una zona olvidada y soterrada por escombros y cadáveres... supongo que también aunque lo notaran en aquel entonces no quisieron decir nada por temor a desatar algo sumamente peligroso y tuvieron razón al pensarlo – Ed pausó su relato un momento y luego continuó – logramos penetrar la dura coraza de metal y todo lo que pudimos ver en un inicio fue restos de equipo médico y de laboratorio, frascos con muestras de lo que sea que contuvieran y muchos otros cuerpos y lo que parecía ser sangre seca. Más allá de ese lugar había otra puerta de acero reforzado que estaba cerrada con llave, tuvimos que romper la cerradura y solo así logramos entrar – se detuvo un momento mas y sonrió con un deje de burla – encontramos un cadáver, totalmente seco... mas al fondo estaba unas cadenas que estaban fijas a la pared y otro cadáver atado con ellas, tenía la piel seca y se encontraba completamente inerte... comenzamos a evaluar todo cuanto pudimos hasta que... entre nuestra torpeza decidimos examinar de cerca el cadáver atado a la pared, todo fue tan rápido... para cuando reaccionamos el cadáver ya había atacado a uno de los hombres que lo examinaba, se había herido la mano al intentar romper las cadenas para movilizarlo a una zona más iluminada, la sangre lo despertó y de inmediato supimos lo que era... correr no nos sirvió de mucho... para cuando me di cuenta todos habían sido convertidos en marionetas y yo... había entregado mi alma a un demonio – finalizó obstinadamente pero con toda la sinceridad que tenia

- Ese vampiro... era Fauler – inquirió Bernadotte claramente sorprendido

- Si – afirmó y viendo como parecían decir y a la vez no decir nada continuo con una cálida sonrisa, de esas que desde hacía más de 9 años no daba a nadie – ahora que ya lo he dicho supongo que deben concederme la muerte

- Aun no nos dices que es lo que tenían en mente con estos ataques... además han seguido fabricando vampiros artificiales y eso genera un mayor problema, debemos saber todo para destruir de una vez esto – afirmó sir Integra con tonada seria

- Y ¿Qué quiere que le diga sir Integra? Tan solo fui un elemento más en este juego que como único objetivo era una confrontación entre Fauler y Alucard. Los motivos por los que esto se ha dado no los tengo claro, nadie de hecho los tenía claro... lo poco que se es que Fauler pretende probar su poder contra el del rey no muerto, dijo que aunque su fuerza fuera inferior tenía una carta de triunfo para vencerle... en parte tú eras un elemento esencial, el otro es esa maldita sangre con la cual experimentó durante todo este tiempo y que finalmente probó contigo Seras Victoria – mencionó viendo a la rubia vampiresa – una gota de esa sangre puede hacer su efecto en Alucard o tal vez no pase nada... pero la sangre que Fauler tiene es trascendental... según un registro apenas legible él era la otra fuente de sangre de "ella" aunque no se a que se referían con eso

- ¿Ella? – Victoria sintió cierto deja vu con la palabra, no sabía que quería decir pero... a la vez sentía que la conocía a esa persona que solo nombraba como "ella" – no entiendo de que hablas pero Fauler mencionó algo parecido antes de inyectarme esa sangre contaminada... pero aun así estoy confundida con tus palabras

- El hecho que sepa sobre tus intentos por extraer un alma de ti misma no debe sorprenderte, averigüé mucho durante mi tiempo en el MI5... después de convertirme en vampiro fui mas consiente de tu deseo y pude darme cuenta que algunos cuantos dementes comenzaron a indagar en el tema de la vampirización por lo cual los asedios por este tipo de criaturas continua pero eso es algo demasiado trivial para Fauler, él solo quería que su batalla se suscitara y eso ya lo ha conseguido... ahora solo le resta eliminar su obstáculo final... y yo... tan solo deseo morir en paz

- Oye, eso suena demasiado patético viniendo de un vende patria como tú sabes – le dijo con tono severo y mordaz el capitán Pip

- Solo la sangre y el amor te pueden salvar – comentó desubicando a todos los presentes – el precio que hay que pagar es la vida... la vida son las monedas de cambio y como último acto de bondad deseo dar mi vida para que cumplas con tu deseo Seras – anunció sorprendiendo a todos

- Sabes mucho sobre mi – Ed asintió suavemente – siempre quise devolverle la vida al capitán pero yo simplemente tome su alma y la convertí en un pariente mío... su cuerpo ya no está y no hay nada que pueda hacer para devolverlo al mundo...

- Excepto si esa alma se separa de ti y bebe sangre por su propia voluntad... Alucard lo sabe, Fauler también... aunque nunca fue empleado antes estoy seguro que puedes darle una vida a cambio de tomar otro cuerpo para consumir... de esa forma será tu discípulo y tú serás su maestro si es que no lo liberas de su servidumbre

- ¡Esperen, esperen! Yo no quiero tomar un cuerpo por demás demacrado... creo que tuve suficiente con mi edad al morir como para tomar otra forma por demás en desagrado para mí – comentó el capitán haciendo que por la cabeza de todos resbalara una gotita

- Al consumirme tan solo te daré la fuerza para separar tu alma y así obtener un cuerpo... además tu seguirás siendo tu, seré yo quien desaparezca al final pero a cambio obtendrás todas mis memorias y creo que comprenderás mejor todo cuanto he dicho – aclaró el ex miembro del MI5 – entonces... tú decides Seras Victoria... salvaras por amor y con sangre... o simplemente me mataras – y con esa interrogante Edgar Stanfield decidía poner punto final a su "no vida"

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Había esquivado dos o tres intento de su oponente por inyectarle aquella extraña sangre de color negro pero simplemente seguía intentando su cometido. Alucard estaba jugando de nuevo con él y entre ataques de una y otra parte había logrado herirle gravemente. Las sombras de Alucard lo rodeaban y le daban la sensación de combatir con un fantasma, razón por la cual poco a poco perdía su cordura. Imágenes de un cruel pasado y decisiones erradas que lo llevaron a tales circunstancias cruzaban su mente al tiempo que intentaba calmar su frustración... perder la calma seria caer en su propia trampa.

En un determinado momento del combate Alucard logro separarlo de su preciada arma y ahora la sostenía con diversión entre las manos, mirando a su oponente de frente.

- Esta sangre o lo que sea no me hará ningún daño... aun así me temo que no puedo permitirte inyectármela – le dijo con burla quebrando la jeringa y dejando escurrir el liquido entre sus manos – es esto lo mismo con lo que envenenaste a mi vampiresa, si ese es el caso entonces hago mucho bien en deshacerme de ella... aunque más que deshacerme de ella mejor te mataré con tu propia arma

- ¿Cómo lo harás si ya lo has tirado? – preguntó Fauler con una media sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

- Debo decir que esta no era la única sangre que guardas – afirmó mirándolo por sobre sus gafas con un gesto astuto

- Ya lo habías notado eh – inquirió medio en broma y medio enojado, el bastardo tenía sus nervios controlados y a pesar de la pérdida de su compañera parecía tan fresco como la primera vez que lo vio - _ acaso no amabas a tu vampiresa _– pregunto para sí y por la sonrisa que le vio en el rostro sabía que su defensa mental no había sido suficiente para mantenerle lejos de su mente

Sin decir ninguna palabra Alucard recargo la Jackal y luego apuntó hacia Fauler, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo comenzó a caminar en su dirección y por un momento Fauler comenzó a sentirse atrapado justo como en aquella lejana ocasión

_**Estaba atado y débil en aquella habitación. No entendía ¿cómo si era tan fuerte lo pudieron someter y dejarlo en ese estado?... no lo comprendía pero debía aceptar que aquel callado y sereno hombre que tenia por custodio era lo suficientemente fuerte. Entre sus pensamientos y luchando por su conciencia escucho la puerta abrirse y pudo distinguir el andar del mayor Montana.**_

_**- Capitán Hans puede retirarse – ordenó y sin ninguna reticencia el hombre salió pero sabía que estaba tras la puerta por cualquier cosa**_

_**Una vez solos el hombre se acercó hasta estar a unos pasos de él y lo evaluaba con la mirada bien fija pero con una sonrisa divertida que lo asqueaba de una manera horrible **_

_**- Te ha servido tu encierro para obedecer y controlarte mejor – inquirió divertido mientras a duras penas lograba poner la cabeza alzada para verle de frente **_

_**- ¿Gano algo con eso? – le retó con un tono petulante y una sonrisa contenida en furia **_

_**- Veo que no – le oyó negar con un gesto desanimado – para ser un descendiente de nuestra fuente principal eres muy obstinado... cualquiera diría que en vez de adquirir gestos de tus antecesores te pareces mas a "él" – enfatizo a lo que Fauler gruño en desacuerdo **_

_**- ¿Qué idiotez dice mayor? – escupió la frase con gesto asqueado – tan solo tengo mejores ideales para ser lo que soy, no me compare con alguien tan patético – terminó por decir respirando un poco pesado, con la conversación olvidaba que estaba débil y hacia uso de toda su fuerza **_

_**- Si, alguien patético que incluso podría acabarte fácilmente – se burló sin ningún recato **_

_**Maldecía internamente estar en su condición, en otra circunstancia ya lo habría desangrado y habría matado hasta al doc que era quien lo tenía como un conejillo de indias en ese oscuro y frio laboratorio. Y como si lo hubiese llamado el hombre entro en aquella habitación y sonrió con sadismo y misterio, a la vez que regocijo, al ver al mayor y a su "espécimen de prueba"**_

_**- ¿Qué tal va mayor? – preguntó una vez cerca y el hombre simplemente sonrió tranquilo para luego contestar**_

_**- Parece que no es fácil de manejar doc – le dijo con simpleza y con esa presente sonrisa estúpida de siempre – me temo que no quedara más que solamente usarlo como experimento... ya sabe usted que hacer doc – y sin más que esa orden se alejo y se sentó en una silla al fondo del lugar**_

_**- ¡Que lastima! – exclamó con fingida dolencia – pero creo que es lo mejor – sin más llamo a una par de asistentes incluido el tal capitán Hans quienes lo sometieron y amarraron en una camilla para luego dejar que el doc comenzara con la extracción de muestras de sangre, en un principio, y luego comenzaron a drenarlo ignorando sus esfuerzos por evitarlo **_

_**- Abschied lieber freund – le dijo con una sonrisa y levantando la mano en señal de despedida – al menos nos servirás de sangre de reserva para estudiar – y eso fue todo cuanto escucho, además de su risa, antes que todo fuera oscuridad**_

Un golpe seco que desgarro su torso lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. No sabía cómo pero se había distraído de nuevo en recuerdos y ahora estaba sangrando por su distracción. Alucard le sonreía mientras su cuerpo era solo sombras deformes que se movían en todas direcciones. Estaba decidido a matarlo en ese mismo instante y la mano que lo había herido ahora estaba a la altura de su boca como si fuera a probar la sangre de su enemigo... pero... Alucard se había detenido y lo miraba con un gesto que variaba de la confusión y el asombro. De repente simplemente volvió su cuerpo a la normalidad y lo miraba sombríamente como si hubiese visto algo en él que lo hubiese desubicado un poco.

Se acerco a él con suavidad y una vez frente a él, quien ya se había regenerado de las heridas, no hizo más que alzarlo con una mano fuertemente apretando el cuello. Sus gafas fueron retiradas y aquellos ojos rojo sangre le miraban como si pudieran ver a través de él.

- Ahora lo entiendo – y sin mas que es comentario lo atravesó con el otro brazo haciéndolo escupir sangre – así que eras tú la sangre que preciaba el mayor para sus experimentos –le dijo divertido, y esa diversión se convirtió en carcajadas llenas de burla

Como pudo se soltó del agarre y retrocedió mientras intentaba recuperarse, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión pero no le fue difícil detectarlo al saber que quizás las pocas gotas de sangre que probó le mostraran más abiertamente sus memorias al vampiro. Se paró erguido ante él, aunque sabía que ya estaba demasiado débil y decidió que si iba a usar la última reserva lo haría de una vez.

- Acaso mi sangre te mostro algo Alucard – inquirió a lo que el vampiro le miraba sonrientemente – si ese es el caso dime... te sorprende o te divierte que sea un descendiente de "ella", la verdadera fuente de la vampirización del mayor – inquirió de nuevo y esta vez vio un poco de incertidumbre en su oponente

- ¿"Ella"? – inquirió enfático – que acaso hubo otro mas como tú que dio su humanidad para que el mayor experimentara y consumara sus deseos de guerra – preguntó sereno y sonriente

- Veo que no lo entiendes... pero déjame decirte que así como mate a tu vampiresa te mataré a ti también – y sin previo aviso se lanzo en un ataque rápido con el cual logro atravesar su pecho, a la altura del corazón, y sonrió complacido al ver realizado su golpe

- Un ataque como este no me matará – afirmó burlón ante el intento de Fauler por querer matarlo con un medio tan tonto como ese

- Sé que no te hace nada... ya no eres más el conde Drácula después de todo... el medio que uso Van Hellsing no sirve ahora pero ella puede cambiarlo – y sin más rompió el frasco de sangre que tenia empuñado en la mano

La sangre resbalo a través de la espada que le había servido para apuñalar su muerto corazón y así esta comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Alucard que se regeneraba. Se alejo rápidamente de él y sonrió con orgullo justo antes de susurrar un "jaque mate conde" con el cual sonrió más abiertamente mostrando sus colmillos.

Alucard sonrió con burla ante aquella acción pero luego algo pasó. Su cuerpo se quedo estático en su sitio y su poder iba regresando y debilitándose poco a poco. La sangre que era absorbida por su cuerpo para regenerar la herida estaba causando un efecto extraño... y misteriosamente esa sangre mesclada con alguna sustancia extraña le resultaba familiar. Su gesto se volvió sorprendido al cabo de unos segundos cuando recordó la familiaridad de esa sangre... esa sangre... esa sangre era...

- Al menos mi antecesora... Willhelmina Harker si puede matarte – comentó sorprendiendo a Alucard – si, tu querida Mina es la fuente de la vampirización... y también mi antecesora y creadora... siéntete honrado puesto que ella misma te llevará a la muerte otra vez – y sin más que eso Alucard comenzó a verlo todo con más detalle

Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y todo cuanto había pasado hacia más de 80 años llego claramente. Las pruebas, las muestras, los experimentos, el ataque realizado por él y Walter en 1944, todo. Y poco a poco el espacio y tiempo lo llevo años más atrás, cuando el profesor Van Hellsing lo venció y pudo sentir las lagrimas de sangre bajando por sus mejillas... todavía más atrás fue y volvió a los sangrientos campos de batalla, rodeado de muchos soldados y viendo matar bajo su orden... más atrás siendo un niño de nuevo... la escena de su estadía en aquel castillo de aquel maldito rey. No sabía que pasaba pero la sangre que una vez le encantó estaba haciendo estragos en él... era como si esa sangre tuviera voluntad y lo estuviera destruyendo desde dentro y en medio de las lejanas risas de victoria de Fauler una voz resonó fuerte y clara en medio de la confusión...

- ¡ALUCARD! – y eso pareció aliviar la confusión... pareció darle paz a una oleada de imágenes de su miserable existencia

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Por algún motivo debía llegar rápidamente e ignorando si la seguían de cerca o no voló como una sombra en el cielo y atravesó sin miramientos la pared de aquella más que destruida mansión. Al llegar se quedo estática en su sitio al escuchar las palabras y las carcajadas de su enemigo... habían llegado tarde. Sin dirigir ninguna palabra su poder se expandió en una ola de furia y golpeó de lleno a Fauler quien cayó lejos de ella y Alucard a quien sin esperar nada mas abrazo fuertemente. Había lágrimas de sangre y su cuerpo tenía una espada clavada en el pecho. La retiro inmediatamente y pudo escuchar cuando Fauler se puso en pie y soltó un quejido de dolor y luego ahogo una exclamación al verla. Con su rostro inclinado hacia Alucard la chica lo miro con preocupación... reconoció un olor a sangre extraña y observo su entorno viendo trozos de vidrio roto que estaban manchados por un liquido oscuro. Apretó los dientes y prácticamente se clavo sus colmillos en sus propios labios mientras desprendía un aura amenazante en su entorno

- ¿Tú? – inquirió tras mirarla detenidamente y reconociendo a aquella vampiresa aunque grandemente dudaba que fuera ella

La chica levanto la mirada y giro la cabeza hacia Fauler en el justo momento en que entraban en escena los cinco soldados de Hellsing junto a Integra, Allen y Pip. Los ojos de Victoria mostraban una furia salvaje que estaba a punto de ser desatada y los miembros de Hellsing al igual que el resto de los presentes se congelaron en su sitio. Integra vio el cuerpo de su sirviente en brazos de la chica y no creía lo que veía... estaba... completamente inerte como si no pudiera moverse en absoluto. El largo cabello de la rubia danzo con el viento y su gesto gélido y asesino atravesó a Fauler completamente.

- Aun estas viva eh – se atrevió a decir escondiendo el desasosiego que tenia – pero ya es tarde para él... solo resta absorber su vida para luego acabar definitivamente con él – aclaró apenas mostrando una sonrisa y sin esperarlo su cuerpo fue impulsado contra la pared tras él

Victoria le miraba fijamente y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas blancas como porcelana. Su asesina mirada creó una onda de energía que le hizo estrellar a su enemigo sin piedad contra la pared e hizo reaccionar a los demás. Tras ello tan solo por telequinesia y con la voz contenida le ordeno a Pip que hiciera con él lo que quisiera mientras que en última instancia y al ver a su amado vampiro sin movimiento alguna haciendo una mímica de real cadáver no lo soporto y antes que siquiera Pip llegara hasta Fauler su voz destrozada resonó en cada rincón de la casa

- ¡ALUCARD! – su voz tronó y caló hondo en los oídos humanos y en los vampiros ahí presentes, la chica sollozo después y empezó a establecer conexión con él...

Recordó lo que antes había hablado con Pip, quien tras consumir el cuerpo de Ed pudo volver a la vida y separarse de su cuerpo, y supo que si quería al menos tener una oportunidad de no perderlo debía hacer algo que tal vez fuera la última cosa que le quedaba para intentar recuperarlo. Ante el estupor de todos e incluso de Integra que ya había visto de todo en su vida la chica suavizo su gesto y cerró los ojos antes de morder el cuello de Alucard y comenzar a tomar sangre.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres morir acaso? – inquirió Fauler medio recompuesto y mirando lo que la vampiresa hacia... no lo comprendía pero sabía que no era bueno que lo hiciera, lo intuía y lo vio reflejado al ver como el nosferatu y la vampiresa parecían brillar mientras el sello que Alucard portaba en sus guantes se expandía bajo ambos

_- Vuelve a mi... si tu no permitiste que muriera yo tampoco lo haré _– decía la chica dejando de beber para luego besarlo y después cortar su muñeca para darle sangre

Lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado confuso para los miembros de Hellsing, el cuerpo de ambos vampiros palpitó como si algo despertara en ellos y Alucard abrió los ojos para luego dejar ver una mirada totalmente desquiciada. Sin mucho mas ambos se disolvieron en una sombra y antes que pudieran hacer algo Fauler fue atravesado para luego ser estampado con una increíble fuerza al suelo. Pip y Allen protegieron a todos los demás de cualquier ataque pero no hubo necesidad cuando una risa muy conocida y una voz llamaron la atención

- Vaya sorpresa de verte capitán – mencionó la voz y en el lugar donde antes se encontrara Fauler estaba Alucard sosteniendo en sus brazos a la vampiresa de largo cabello rubio quien tenía una mirada y sonrisa tan parecidas a la suya

- A-Alucard – ni siquiera sabían que pasaba pero Pip y el resto se veían contrariados, hacia no menos de unos minutos lo vieron tirado sin poder moverse y ahora estaba como si nada abrazando a la chica rubia

- Se acabo el juego Fauler... como tú mismo lo dijiste... salúdame al mayor y al resto de idiotas... incluso salúdame a tu antecesora... aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo puesto que a ti te espera una eternidad en el infierno – y sin más Alucard lo atacó con su arma mientras la chica lo atacaba con sus poder

Integra sin entenderlo del todo ordeno fuego a su equipo de soldados quienes no esperaron mucho para obedecer... y cuando el ataque se detuvo lo que vieron fue un cuerpo mas destrozado de lo que estaba que fue alzado y retenido por los microfilamentos que Allen había usado para inmovilizar a su enemigo y evitar cualquier truco o ataque desmedido. Pip se aproximo un poco al mismo tiempo que Victoria y Alucard, así mismo la líder de Hellsing.

- Abschied mein feind – fue lo último que dijo para luego atravesar su pecho con una de sus manos

- Después de todo... también falle – y con eso una débil sonrisa el enemigo había sido eliminado

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Los medios de comunicación no tardaron en abarrotar el perímetro de seguridad de la organización Hellsing exigiendo su derecho como periodistas a saber la verdad tras aquel operativo y total seguridad sobre una mansión antigua al norte de la ciudad de Londres en donde durante un tiempo considerable se escucho el sonido de armas de fuego y sonidos de ultratumba asimismo gritos y todo lo demás. Seguían siendo contenidos por los cuerpos de Hellsing quienes tenían estrictas ordenes de su líder y antes que pudieran decir alguna cosa más vieron como un grupo de hombres se acercaban a ellos. Sin ninguna palabra de por medio comprendieron quienes eran y los dejaron pasar sin más ante las quejas y protestas de los reporteros. Se acercaron al lugar por el que Integra se fuera hacia un tiempo y miraron hacia el horizonte. Antes que alguien dijera algo una de los oficiales gritó

- ¡Sir Hellsing! – en la distancia un grupo caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a los escuadrones y a lo lejos un estallido resonó haciendo que los medios detuvieran sus quejas y palabras viendo como aquella mujer lentamente se acercaba.

Una vez de frente los hombres hicieron una leve venia y miraron a todos los que estaban tras ella. Aquel gesto de escrutinio se termino rápidamente y el hombre que parecía representar al resto habló por fin.

- Todo ha concluido – inquirió y la mujer asintió con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

- Caballeros... por ahora se terminó... pero aun queda basura suelta que será eliminada por mi organización – y sin más que esa afirmación los hombres asintieron y, al igual que la rubia, miraron al frente donde a un par de metros estaban Alucard y Victoria viendo en la distancia quemarse los restos de aquella mansión

Más atrás de ellos y un poco más cerca de Integra estaban Allen y Pip quienes estaban más relajados después de aquella cruenta batalla... sabían que con esa batalla no habían eliminado todo el origen de los vampiros artificiales pero al menos habían acabado con un enemigo que era una amenaza mayor para los civiles... y estaban felices y consientes que sin importar lo que fuera la Organización Hellsing estaría ahí para evitar que esos vampiros dañaran a las personas... ellos serian la fuerza que se encargaría de alimañas como esas

- Se acabó por ahora... pero al menos nuestra diversión seguirá mientras estén esos defectos de vampiros baratos – anunció Alucard sonriendo con satisfacción

La chica no hubo necesidad que dijera algo... sabía que Alucard y ella siempre estarían juntos y resolverían lo que fuera que se les presentara. Con sus manos entrelazadas simplemente miraron hacia el horizonte, teniendo de frente mas batallas pero con la certeza de estar juntos sin nada que los separara... ahora si podían despedirse de Mina Harker... tan solo quedarían ellos dos y un camino por delante junto a su ama y los miembros de Hellsing quienes con un saludo militar dieron sus respetos a los vampiros y a su líder a quienes serian leales y lucharían a su lado hasta que la muerte les llegara.

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**FIN**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Notas de Autora: **

Fiu!... después de un largo tiempo y con grandes retrasos de por medio al fin les puedo decir a todos... ¡He finalizado!... es una sensación extraña la que me embarga ahora que he terminado mi primeria historia larga (no tan larga como las otras pero a fin de cuentas con un gran valor sentimental para mi T-T).

De verdad que agradezco mucho el apoyo y los ánimos que me daban a través de sus reviews... saber que para ser mi segundo fic de esta sección de Hellsing, y el primer fic largo que hago por aquí, fue bien aceptado y criticado me hace muy feliz en verdad.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes leyeron desde Sangre Dulce hasta este fic y lo han seguido, todos los que dejaron reviews, los que agregaron a favoritos la historia, los que lo siguen, lo que esperaban con ansías el siguiente y todo eso... de verdad... MIL GRACIAS POR QUE SIN USTEDES QUIZAS NO HUBIESE HABIDO UN ALICIENTE PARA CONTINUAR ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo que para ser sincera me costó un montón pues no soy muy buena aun para describir situaciones de acción así que me disculpo por cualquier error... pero debo decirles que a pesar de ser este el final, y de ser un final abierto, aun me falta algo que había prometido prácticamente desde que inicie el fic... ¡si señores! ¡Habrá un epilogo! Pero me van a tener una gran paciencia puesto que quiero primero mentalizar bien lo que escribiré para el epilogo y... ¿Qué sabemos? Posiblemente hasta me anime a escribir algo mas pero por ahora no doy alas de nada... primero quiero escuchar todas y cada una de sus opiniones para ver que les pareció y como sintieron que estuvo mi fic en general así que los animo a darme sus opiniones ^_^

Y ya finalizando con todo esto les vuelvo a dar mil gracias por todo el apoyo y paciencia que me han tenido durante todo este tiempo... ¡Nos vemos en el epilogo!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

PD: si sienten que deje algo por ahí que no entendieron con gusto lo explicaré por medio de PM o con el medio que sea. ¡Ah! También aclaro un par de cosas:

Use en el fic ciertas frases que no se si están correctamente escritas, si no perdón, y son las siguientes:

*** Abschied lieber freund**

*** Abschied mein feind**

Respectivamente significan: **adiós querido amigo** y **adiós mi enemigo**. Son frases en alemán y si hay algún error en su escritura me disculpo pues yo no sé casi nada de alemán ni menos de escritura... me base en un diccionario y en el traductor google así que cualquier cosa mil disculpas.

Pd2: he publicado nuevas historias y si gustan pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil... una de ellas es **Solo Tú, Solo Yo**, fic de la serie Death Note y el otro es **La última batalla**, fic de la serie Blood+

¡Ahora sí! ¡Nos vemos ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano... yo solo tomo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fin de lucro alguno ^_^**

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Luna de Sangre y Amor **

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**VII. EPILOGO**

Los escuadrones Hellsing regresaban después de una misión ardua que habían desempeñado con efectividad hacia algunas horas. Todos estaban bastante satisfechos con las labores de esa jornada de patrullaje nocturno que dio como resultado considerables exterminios de vampiros artificiales y ghouls. De una de las camionetas descendió una chica de largo cabello rubio y gabardina roja junto a un hombre de trenza y ropa militar. Ambos estaban conversando sobre los eventos suscitados esa noche y era tanto el interés en la conversación que la chica no notaba como una buena parte de los oficiales le miraban con gran aprecio e interés.

Para muchos no pasaba desapercibido como la apariencia de la chica dejaba a mas de alguno prendado de ella pero a todos les había quedado claro una cosa desde hace un tiempo... ella ya era de alguien... ella era intocable para nadie. Muchos de verdad lamentaban que la chica siendo tan bella no pudiera corresponder a nadie, no importaba si era una vampiresa eso no le quitaba lo agradable y linda.

- Entonces supongo que si seguimos por este mismo rumbo podemos hacer mas descubrimientos al respecto – decía la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

- Así es mignonette, incluso apostaría que lo siguiente que lograremos será dar con alguno de los idiotas que está creando a estos vampiros – afirmó mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza – oye, por cierto mignonette – dijo con un tono curioso que atrajo la atención de la chica - ¿Donde rayos se metió el señor tenebroso? – preguntó con tono burlón al recordar, después de unas 5 horas, que no había visto a Alucard por ningún lado durante la misión

- Eh?... te refieres a Alucard – inquirió con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota resbalándole por la cabeza ante el nombre con que Pip había llamado a Alucard

- Si, quien sino es el señor de las tinieblas o como sea que quieras llamarle – decía con la misma diversión con que había hablado antes

- La verdad no sé, Sir Integra dijo algo sobre que tenía una misión aparte para él – contestó mientras recordaba lo sucedido horas atrás antes de ir a la misión de esa noche

- Aja – asintió tranquilamente y luego se le dibujo una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – entonces eso quiere decir que estas soltera por el momento no es así – amplió la sonrisa aun mas

- Eh?... ¿a qué se refiere capitán Bernadotte? – inquirió aunque por la sonrisa y la manera en que de repente dejo de caminar y se le puso enfrente le dijo que era mejor no saber

- Me refiero a que... ¿Por qué no me das un besito mientras él no está?... después de todo tan solo pude robarte un solo beso en mi vida – afirmó mientras se le acercaba mas sin reparar en la mirada de curiosidad y asombro de los soldados de Hellsing que veían la escena y estaban que no se lo creían

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó exaltada mientras se sonrojaba y retrocedía cada paso que el capitán daba - ¡Estás loco! – exclamó recuperando un poco de sentido y mirándolo amenazantemente

- Vamos mignonete, no seas mala solo será uno y ni cuenta se dará de ello... además que después de la misión me merezco un pequeño premio – aseguró con una sonrisa mas pícara y divertida a la vez al verla sonrojada

- Es posible que no me dé cuenta sino es porque lo estoy viendo – habló una voz de la nada que sobresaltó a todos e hizo respingar a Victoria así como detenerse a Pip – y además tus premios no los obtendrás con Victoria ganso salvaje – y tras esas palabras una sombra tomo forma tras la rubia y Alucard apareció sonriendo siniestramente hacia Pip

- Y hablando del rey de roma – susurró, no tan bajo, con un toque de decepción el capitán

- A-Alucard – la chica se giró hacia él y su sonrojo se aumentó un poco ante la situación

- Dejarte con él parece que es una mala decisión, parece que cree que puede hacer contigo lo que le plazca aunque no sea así – aseguró seriamente sin dejar de ver al otro hombre que tras un gesto de decepción volvió a sonreír abiertamente como si nada

- Vaya guardaespaldas que te cargas mignonette – le bromeó sin reparo, la verdad ni siquiera le molestaba que lo hubiesen interrumpido en su jueguito con la chica – como sea, supongo que Integra querrá el bendito informe así que andando –y sin más giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión

- Eh? – Victoria lo vio alejarse mientras una gota le resbalaba por la sien, Pip a veces le dejaba con ese tipo de situaciones que parecía adrede provocar

- Debiste dejarlo como un alma tuya en vez de sacarlo – le comentó el vampiro de rojo quien no dejo de ver a Pip hasta que se adentro en la mansión – es demasiado latoso, y eso que ya lo liberaste pero sigue teniendo demasiado apego por ti Victoria – le dijo con una media sonrisa juguetona

- No me puedes culpar por eso – se quejó la chica – además... ya de antemano has sabido que él no es de rendirse fácilmente – comentó por lo bajo media sonrojada después de todo aunque tenía claro su relación con Alucard no le extrañaba que Pip siguiera en plan de conquista con ella... siempre fue latoso con ella y justo antes de morir le había robado un beso

- Je je... será mejor que vayamos con Integra... nuestra ama debe estar muy molesta en este momento – y sin más que eso la atrajo por la cintura y desaparecieron en una sombra

Para cuando se materializaron ambos en la oficina de Integra, ya Pip había llegado y la mujer les miraba con molestia... molestia que estaba más dirigida a Alucard que a la chica.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para irte como si nada Alucard?! – exclamó la mujer mayor apenas apareció de nuevo en la oficina

- He tenido que atender un pequeño asunto mi ama – contestó tranquilo y con esa sonrisa tan suya que hizo aparecer un tic en el ojo de la mujer

- Y vaya pequeño asunto – dijo con burla Pip – si es que prácticamente te vigila las 24 horas mignonette, me sorprendería mas si un día de estos te conviertes en su sombra permanente – terminó diciendo casi con una carcajada

- ¡Pip! – regañó la chica quien se ruborizó un poco con lo que decía el capitán

- Je je je... no sería mala idea hacer lo que me dices – dijo a su vez Alucard sonriendo ante la idea

- ¡Cállense de una vez! – ordenó la mujer quien ya sentía ganas de sacar su viejo revolver y dejarles ir un par de disparos a los dos vampiros y también a la chica – dame el reporte de la misión Seras y tu Alucard termina también con tu reporte sobre el asunto que te pedí atendieras – pidió mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, ya no tenía ganas de nada pero al menos para terminar y poder ir a dormir recibiría la información de las misiones de esa noche

- Los años ya te pasan factura no mi ama – bromeó Alucard haciendo que la mujer le dirigiera una mirada gélida mientras el tic de su ojo se acentuaba – je je je je je ya la edad no es como antes

- ¡Cállate de una vez Alucard! – gritó mientras disparaba directamente a la cabeza de su sirviente que ya le había hartando con sus palabras

- Si-Sir Integra – llamaron con tono nervioso desde la puerta por lo que todos dirigieron la mirada y vieron a Allen que parecía nervioso al ver tan de mal humor a la mujer

- Pasa Allen – ordenó mientras respiraba profundo para recuperar la compostura

- Lamento interrumpirla Sir Integra pero esta carta llego en la mañana pero creo que se me había olvidado por completo – dijo con un poco de cautela pues sabía que la mujer no estaba de humor para incompetencias es ese momento – lamento haberlo pasado por alto – se disculpó mientras se la entregaba

- Ah, gracias – le dijo lo más calmada que podía

- No estés tan rígido, después de todo nuestra ama no es la primera vez que se molesta – le dijo Alucard, ya recuperado del disparo, con tranquilidad al verlo tan rígido y nervioso pues aunque no era nuevo que la mujer decidiera jugar tiro al blanco con él tampoco era como para que estuviese tan asustado como si no conociera su carácter

- Alucard ya – le dijo por lo bajo la chica al observar la mirada realmente molesta de la mujer a la cual sirvió por 30 años mientras él no estuvo, estaba visto que solo una provocación mas y le vaciaría el cargador de su revolver

- ¡Bah!, no pierdas el tiempo con eso mignonette... sabes que ni te hará caso, hasta parece que le gusta que le disparen a cada rato – renegó Pip levantando los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación

- ¿Acaso no te gusta a ti? ¿será que le temes a las balas aunque seas un vampiro completo? – inquirió el vampiro de rojo ante las palabras del hombre de la trenza

- No soy masoquista sabes – aseguró sin tomarle mucha seriedad al asunto

- Vaya vampiro débil que resultaste – soltó con clara burla

- Que no tenga tus gustos por las balas en mi cuerpo no quiere decir que sea débil, además... no sé cómo le haces para soportarlo cuando se pone así mignonette... de verdad que eres una buena chica – le dijo a la rubia quien en ese momento quería golpear a ese par... si seguían así no tardaría mucho para reventar la escasa paciencia que se había impuesto la líder de Hellsing mientras leía la carta que al parecer había resultado ser de importancia

- Te gustaría averiguar qué tan buena chica es – le dijo de modo sugerente que logro ponerles los ojos como platos a Victoria, Integra y Allen quienes centraron su atención en los vampiros en la habitación

- ¡Alucard! – riñó la chica ante tales palabras

- Vaya si eres pervertido eh – le dijo con cierto toque molesto ante su sugerencia

- Je je je je – rió el vampiro mientras se colocaba a un lado de la sonrojada chica de rojo – no tienes idea de lo buena que puede ser – siguió diciendo haciendo crecer el sonrojo de la rubia a su lado

- ¡Qué... como te...!

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó la líder de la organización ante aquellos comentarios, estaba visto que desde que Pip había regresado Alucard se divertía mucho, demasiado dirá ella, haciéndolo rabiar al ser él la pareja de la rubia que tal parecía rogaba que el suelo se la tragara literalmente – ya basta con ustedes, si siguen de ese modo terminare por vaciarles las municiones del revólver y después los enviare juntos a cada misión de ahora en mas – advirtió ante lo que Pip puso mala cara

- Y cargarme semejante sádico pervertido encima... mejor déjeme sin comida por un par de días o si gusta una semana – pidió el capitán Bernadotte ante lo que consideraba un suplicio... un par de misiones que había tenido con él habían acabado en regaños, protesta y quejas entre ellos y su líder ya que Alucard nunca parecía tomar en serio las cosas y sacaba siempre a colación algunas insinuaciones cuando él hablaba de Victoria

- ¡Entonces si no quieren terminar de ese modo cállense y ahórrense sus discusiones para después! – advirtió molesta la mujer

- Je je je – rió Alucard y la mujer le miro fríamente – ya te gano el temperamento ama – si, estaba visto que Alucard sería de nuevo su diana para tiro al blanco

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Al fin habían podido terminar con sus reportes y la líder de la casa Hellsing respiró con tranquilidad luego de más de una hora de gritos, regaños y disparos. El muy maldito vampiro iba a hacerla de mozo para limpiar la sangre de sus pisos si seguía con esas cosas pero ahora ya podía respirar completamente tranquila. Suspiró como si dejara escapar la frustración acumulada y cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco. Para haber pasado apenas cinco meses desde lo sucedido con Fauler y su grupo a ella más bien le sonaban a cinco años enteros. Alucard y Seras Victoria compartían una relación que se fortalecía más y más mientras que Pip había vuelto a sus servicios ahora como un vampiro.

Sonrió con diversión al hacer cuenta del capitán Bernadotte, después de 30 años de muerto la chica por fin había podido sacarlo de su cuerpo y darle una nueva vida, o no vida como quisieran verlo. Ahora, mientras se encontraba sola podía darse el lujo de divertirse de las tonterías que decían esos dos vampiros. Le molestaba tener que estar con eso en un inicio pero luego, en soledad, no podía evitar sentir gracia ante ello... vaya si debía la chica rogar a Dios o quien fuera para que la sacaran del mapa. Integra sabía que Pip le tenía mucho aprecio a Victoria, siempre lo tuvo y se aventuraba a decir que era algo aun más fuerte, y eso daba pauta para que siempre le rondara a ella, ya sea por molestar o por medio cortejarla, y como la pobre chica se veía incapaz de privarse de amistad siempre terminaba en medio de las discusiones y bromas de Alucard.

Sonaba tonto y ridículo pero Alucard, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, estaba celando a su modo a la chica y eso le divertía a Integra porque para empezar ¿Quién iba a imaginar esa faceta en alguien como él?... y también no lo culpaba, Pip Bernadotte tampoco se quedaba atrás cuando intentaba un acercamiento con la chica como el que vieron, Alucard y ella, desde la ventana de su oficina al escuchar la llegada de los escuadrones Hellsing. Sonrió de medio lado con burla, si su padre estuviera con ella seguro estuviera sorprendido y después se moriría de risa ante una actitud así de su sádico sirviente.

- Sir Integra, aquí esta su vaso de leche – le dijo Allen tras entrar a la oficina y acercarse a ella

- Gracias Allen – agradeció la mujer mientras tomaba el vaso, ¿Quién lo diría? Había perdido un par de horas de sueño puesto que eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana... y todo por ese par

- Se le ofrecerá algo mas sir Integra – inquirió el joven mayordomo con todo el respeto posible aunque con unas tremendas ganas de irse a dormir... después de ver y escuchar todo lo sucedido mientras permanecieron los vampiros en ese lugar prácticamente se le había olvidado hasta la hora y de verdad que compadecía a la pobre de Victoria al tener que lidiar con los vampiros que por lo visto gustaban de fastidiarse muy a su manera

- No, iré a dormir después de esto... además ya perdí muchas horas de sueño y estos jaleos que han sucedido no son precisamente tan gratos en un inicio – mencionó tranquilamente la mujer mirando de frente al mayordomo que estaba a un lado de su escritorio

- A decir verdad y si me permite decirlo sir Integra, me parece que Alucard y Pip tienen muchas cosas por las que seguir en esa contienda – decía con una gota resbalándole por la sien ante los recuerdos de las "conversaciones" entre esos dos

- Suena hasta ridículo cuando están en ese plan – consintió la rubia – pero al menos no paso aburrida, Alucard y Bernadotte me sirven como buenas dianas para practicar tiro al blanco después de todo – afirmó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

- Je je je... ya lo creo ama – rió un poco el mayordomo ante las palabras anteriormente dichas por la mujer

- Ya puedes ir a dormir Allen, por lo demás puedo ocuparme bien de ello – aseguró al ver como él se notaba tan cansado de la jornada

- De acuerdo sir Integra – accedió tranquilamente – aunque... antes de irme... me permitiría una pregunta – inquirió dudoso

- Si, dime de qué se trata – consintió tranquila la mujer

- Es respecto a la carta que le di... me pareció por su semblante que es algo muy importante – comentó aun con duda pero con la mayor humildad ante su curiosidad por el contenido de algo personal de su ama

- Ah eso – por un momento Integra pensó que sería alguna otra cosa lo que causaba la curiosidad de su mayordomo pero igual, la carta tenía su misterio para él – es una carta enviada del extranjero... el equipo de recolección de información del MI5 me ha enviado los datos finales para cerrar el caso de Fauler, pudieron encontrar muy poco pero al menos lo suficiente para poder concluir que los cuarteles de Varsovia están limpios de algún experimento similar dejado botado por el mayor Montana en el sitio – le dijo con toda serenidad

- Entiendo... lamento si le pareció impertinente mi curiosidad señorita Integra – se disculpó inclinándose levemente a ella

- No te preocupes de ello... después de todo debes estar al tanto ya que eres quien archiva los reportes – decía la mujer sin molestia alguna en la voz

- Tiene razón, bueno... si me disculpa entonces me retiro – dijo con amabilidad – buenas noches señorita Integra

- Buenas noches Allen – dijo la mujer y luego vio salir al joven – _bueno... ya es hora de ir a dormir _– se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Habían llegado hasta su habitación y la chica no podía estar más apenada con lo sucedido hacia poco en la oficina de su ama. Que la tierra se la tragase era su pensamiento pues estaba visto que su ama se había fastidiado a lo grande y todo por culpa de las palabras de Alucard y los constantes comentarios de Pip. Sabía y entendía que Pip siempre la iba a molestar pues de hecho, desde que lo conocía él parecía tener un interés en ella y no dudaba que ese interés fuera pervertido y un tanto emocional.

Suspiró y sin pensárselo mucho se dirigió a la cama prácticamente dejándose caer con pesadez en el sitio esperando que eso le ayudara a liberar la tensión y la vergüenza que sentía ante todo lo que tenía que pasar cuando Alucard y Pip se enfrascaban en esas "conversaciones"

- No comerás acaso Victoria – inquirió Alucard quien se había sentado en su silla, más bien trono, en la habitación y la miraba fijamente a través de sus gafas

- No puedo creer las cosas que dices frente a sir Integra y Pip – reclamó suavemente apenas moviéndose para darse la vuelta en la cama y quedar boca arriba – eres todo un caso – suspiró con cansancio

- Je je je... acaso eso te molesta – inquirió con cierta diversión y la chica levanto su cuerpo un poco apoyándose en sus brazos

- No seas tan pasotista, no es algo como para que lo comentes como si fuera del dominio publico... además no sabes lo mucho que me da vergüenza que insinúes cosas frente los demás – le reclamó sonrojándose un poco ante el recuerdo

- Cosas como que – inquirió el vampiro quien de un momento a otro desapareció de su sitio y sin muchos miramientos se poso sobre ella en la cama – algo como esto quizás – dijo mientras una de sus manos subía lentamente por su pierna y ascendía tocando con suavidad su figura

- A-Alucard – la chica no pudo evitarlo, su sonrojo aumentó y sintió que se estremecía – es-espera – gimió lo ultimo al sentir como su mano se detenía en sus pechos, presionando ligeramente

Alucard sonrió con agrado ante su gemido y siguió subiendo la mano hasta llegar al pañuelo de su cuello el cual quito sin muchos miramientos y luego hizo a un lado el cuello de la camisa. Amplio aun más la sonrisa cuando paso sus dedos en ese cuello, delineándolo lentamente haciendo respingar a la chica. Se acerco lentamente para luego soltar el aliento sobre su cuello obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro de la chica.

- Estoy hambriento – murmuró para luego acercarse más a ella y rozar sus colmillos en la piel de ella

- Alucard – susurró para luego gemir cuando sintió sus colmillos hundirse en su cuello

Bebió de ella sintiendo cierto éxtasis, la sangre de la chica era simplemente deliciosa a su paladar y disfrutaba mucho cuando podía tomarla. La chica cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza mientras se perdía en la sensación que la invadía. Para cuando Alucard se separo y dirigió su mirada a ella sus ojos estaban tan brillantes y llenos de deseo a lo que él sonrió. Sin pensarlo demasiado la chica hiso a un lado las prendas de Alucard para luego morder con seducción el cuello de él y beber con cierto desespero.

- Estamos ansiosos esta noche – le comentó el vampiro ante el entusiasmo y la delicadeza con que la chica bebía y apartaba su gabardina y la camisa

La chica dejó de beber y le miró de frente con la mirada brillante en rojo y los labios ligeramente manchados, una versión de diablesa seductora. Sin esperar demasiado ambos se fundieron en un beso ardiente, deshaciéndose de cualquier faceta de ellos y de cualquier barrera que los separara. Jadeantes rompieron el beso y una sonrisa devuelta como la imagen de quien se mira en el espejo fue la que apareció en sus expresiones.

- Juguemos entonces... my lady – le dijo Alucard justo antes de volver a encontrar los labios de la chica

_- Juguemos... conde _– le dijo la chica a través de su mente lo cual le saco una sonrisa a su compañero

Los besos aumentaron, las prendas estorbaron y fueron borradas dejando libres sus cuerpos. Sus manos acariciaron cada rincón de su cuerpo al igual que ella lo hacía y en un éxtasis embriagador sus cuerpos se unieron, danzando con un ritmo lento en un inicio para luego volverse más rápido y salvaje que hizo chillar y gemir mas fuerte a la chica dándole satisfacción a su compañero quien con ese aliciente llevo al máximo éxtasis a su acompañante... el orgasmo los alcanzo como un golpe que los dejo completamente nublados y jadeantes, haciéndoles perder toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

Tiempo después la chica se encontraba acurrucada a un lado de su amado vampiro con una sonrisa feliz y totalmente complacida así como él quien, con una sonrisa muy suya, bebía sangre de una de las bolsas de sangre medica con tranquilidad.

- Mmm – murmuró acomodándose un poco mas contra su pecho

- Este tipo de cosas pueden dejarle de mal humor a ese francesito – mencionó logrando captar la atención de la chica quien le miró confundida – solo imagina su cara si lo supiera – sonrió con diversión y la chica se sonrojo fuertemente al captar aquellas palabras

- ¡Alucard! – exclamó la chica presa de la vergüenza ante las palabras de Alucard, no se imaginaba que haría si se ponía a insinuarle lo que habían hecho hace poco

- Je je je... será divertido – se burló y la chica de verdad que deseaba no estar presente cuando a Alucard se le soltara la lengua insinuándole cosas a Pip o a cualquiera... pero tenía que admitir que aun así lo quería... lo amaba a pesar de todo

- Ah!... no se puede contigo – mencionó por lo bajo logrando hacer reír a su amado

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Las actividades matutinas no habían estado tan mal, después de todo con las actividades nocturnas de la organización mantenían a raya cualquier amenaza que pudiera suscitarse para los civiles. Los medios de comunicación habían sido latosos pero con toda su paciencia había logrado darles un poco de la información que manejaban. Sabía que la organización, al ser del conocimiento público, debía atenerse a los cuestionamientos de los medios y aunque era tedioso, lo manejaba bastante bien.

Ahora, en su oficina y en completo silencio decidió revisar su correo electrónico el cual, debido a todo su trabajo, tenia abandonado. Saco una computadora portátil de su escritorio y la encendió, momentos después estaba revisando y la mayoría de mensajes eran cosas sin mucha relevancia hasta que se encontró con uno cuyo remitente era alguien a quien tenía mucho de no saber nada. Lo leyó detenidamente enterándose de muchas cosas así como de unas reiteradas disculpas ante su incomunicación y al final de todo... las últimas líneas de la carta la sorprendieron bastante.

- Sir Integra, aquí están los reportes finales para revisión – informó Allen entrando en la habitación, cargando en su brazos dos carpetas con documentos

- Gracias, déjalo aquí por favor – señaló un espacio en su escritorio – Allen – le llamó luego que dejara los documentos en el lugar indicado

- Si señora – instó a que le dijera lo demás

- Recuérdame qué fecha estamos – pidió releyendo los últimos párrafos del correo electrónico

- Estamos en 17 de octubre – informó un poco contrariado ante eso – sucede algo sir Integra – cuestionó confundido

- No puede ser – mencionó sorprendida la mujer revisando su reloj al mismo tiempo

- Sir Integra – inquirió aun mas confundido

- Tendrás que hacerme el favor de informarle a Victoria que necesito hablar con ella y después quiero que tomes el auto y vayas a la estación de trenes para recoger a un invitado que llegara dentro de una hora más o menos – informó con tranquilidad

- ¿Un invitado? – preguntó con mas contrariedad

- Creo que volveremos a verle después de varios años de ausencia... supongo que es hora de reunirnos de nuevo – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y solo entonces, viendo esa sonrisa de la mujer, comprendió de inmediato acerca de la visita de ese día

- Ya veo... voy enseguida por la señorita Victoria y luego cumpliré con su pedido – y tras esas palabras salió de la oficina para cumplir con su labor asignada

_- Al parecer... ya llegó el momento _– se dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de regocijo para sí misma

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la rubia vampira había ido al encuentro de su ama y estaba comenzando a extrañarse ante el tiempo transcurrido desde su llamado. Se preguntaba ¿Qué podrían estar discutiendo para llevar tanto tiempo en esa conversación?

Aburrido de permanecer en el silencio y a la oscuridad salió de las mazmorras y subió al primer piso de la mansión donde por mala fortuna terminó por encontrarse con el capitán francés.

- Vaya vaya Alucard, ¿tu saliendo de tu calabozo diurno? ¿Qué mosca te pico para que salieras antes del anochecer eh? – inquirió medio juguetón el capitán, dándole una sonrisa divertida al de rojo

- La luz matutina así como el sol mismo no me afectan – afirmó completamente tranquilo ante aquellas palabras que estaba visto solo eran provocaciones por parte del capitán francés

- Pero eso no me explica el porqué fuera tan temprano – inquirió el capitán medio juguetón ante lo que Alucard le miro fijamente

- No es necesario explicártelo – respondió cortante tomando su rumbo sin mas

- Mi mignonette esta con Integra... es extraño que lleve mucho tiempo en su oficina, no te parece – le dijo logrando detener a Alucard – será por eso que has salido, deberías dejarla respirar de vez en cuando sabes – bromeó Pip ante lo que Alucard le miró de soslayo con seriedad

- Te vuelves fastidioso cuando quieres vampiro... aunque no sé si el termino te defina demasiado bien – sonrió al ver la cara de molestia y desacuerdo que tenia Pip

- Y tú qué me dices, con tus quinientos no sé cuantos años de existencia pasas como no sé cuantas veces de ser tátara abuelo de Victoria... acaso no es ilegal mantener relación con una menor – le siguió a lo cual Alucard se giro hacia él y le quedó viendo con una seriedad digna de una estatua

- Victoria no es menor de edad y entre los nuestros no vemos el problema que para un humano le es inconcebible, además si estuviera contigo seria como ver a un niño intentando satisfacer las demandas de una mujer mayor y con experiencia – se rió de lado ante sus palabras las cuales parecieron indignar a Pip

- ¿Qué tratas de decir vampiro sádico pervertido? – preguntó medio molesto ante lo que decía aquel

- Que aun te falta demasiado por conocer de tu existencia y de la de los nuestros – respondió como quien le explica las vocales a un niño chiquito

Pip se indigno ante el tonito burlón y de "profesor enseñando a un niño" que uso, tanto que estuvo a punto de contraatacar pero una voz autoritaria se hizo sonar en los pasillos deteniendo todo debate que estuvieran sosteniendo ambos.

- Se puede saber que hacen los dos – inquirió la inconfundible voz de Integra Hellsing quien venía acompañada de Victoria

- Buenas tardes mi ama – saludó con cierto toque de broma el vampiro de rojo ante lo que Integra enarco su ceja mirándolo seriamente

- Alucard, Pip ¿Qué hacían? – preguntó la vampiresa, no le pasaba por alto la molestia de Pip y el gesto burlón de Alucard así como tampoco le era imposible imaginar que estuvieron "charlando" por un rato, de hecho ella le había dicho a Integra que Alucard y Pip estaban en el pasillo ya que los había escuchado aunque sin prestarles atención en realidad

- Nada que deba merecer demasiada atención – contestó juguetón el vampiro de rojo, sonriendo divertido

- ¡Oye...!

- No quiero que empiecen demasiado temprano con sus discusiones – intervino la mujer mayor al comprender que había sucedido algún tipo de confrontación verbal entre esos dos, ya era muy normal que sucediera – no quiero saber lo que discutían pero si los necesito a ambos en mi oficina así que acompáñennos – y sin más que esas palabra la mujer dio la vuelta y fue seguida por los vampiros de la organización

El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, al llegar a la oficina de Integra esta se sentó en su silla y los tres vampiros permanecieron de pie ante ella. Tras un suspiro relajado la mujer los miró de frente y les pidió que se sentaran al tiempo que revisaba su laptop solo verificando algunas cosas sin mayor relevancia que la que había leído temprano.

- Necesito que lo siguiente que voy a decirles sea tomado muy en serio, no esperaba o más bien no tomé importancia de ello debido al trabajo arduo que se ha estado llevando a cabo tras el desastre ocurrido por Millenium – afirmó la mujer de manera tranquila y seria – como bien es sabido, soy la líder de la casa Hellsing... el liderazgo de esta organización ha pasado de generación en generación a los descendientes de sangre Hellsing desde hace mas de 100 años... somos la organización encargada del exterminio de vampiros que amenazan la seguridad del país y desde lo ocurrido con Millenium nuestra organización, anteriormente a la sombra, se vio expuesta tanto como la Sección XIII...

- Eso lo entendemos pero a que nos lleva esto, el mundo tuvo conocimiento y a pesar de la aceptación de unos y la admiración de otros el problema sigue sin erradicar... lo cual nos dice que si bien podemos contenerlo, eliminarlo es un hecho a largo plazo

- Exacto capitán Bernadotte – afirmó la mujer – si bien el mundo está enterado de la verdad el hecho de seguir conteniendo para lograr el objetivo de eliminar a los vampiros es algo que tomara más que unos cuantos años, desde el desastre que ocasionó el mayor Montana han pasado casi 31 años, yo no soy eterna y por consiguiente una vez que muera el linaje se termina y la organización pasará a ser una organización del estado... la misión de la familia es clara pero no se garantiza que quien tome posesión del liderazgo tenga la suficiente capacidad para hacerlo

- Una vez que el linaje de los Hellsing se termine seré libre así que mi servidumbre no pasara a nadie que no sea un Hellsing según el acuerdo de aquel que me hizo un sirviente mi ama – habló Alucard mirando fijamente a la mujer quien sonrió ante el argumento

- Exacto... tu servidumbre es hacia el líder Hellsing, fuiste puesto bajo la custodia Hellsing y por tanto al morir serás liberado de tu atadura – afirmó mientras cruzaba las manos a la altura del mentón – pero hay algo que se me ha escapado por mucho tiempo – dijo mirando ahora a Victoria – 30 años bajo mi servicio te enseñaron más de lo que hubiese aprendido siendo humana, estas aquí por voluntad y lealtad pero solo tú sabes que a pesar de todo lo que se ha previsto hay algo que muchos ignoraron por años enteros hasta que ese secreto nos alcanzó...

Pip y Alucard miraron a Victoria como si exigieran explicación pero la chica, mucho antes de poder tomar la palabra tuvo que quedarse cortada ya que sin muchos miramientos la puerta del despacho fue abierta y dos figuras se adentraron en la estancia.

Pese a lo que se esperase de ella, Integra sonrió abiertamente al ver a aquellas dos personas quienes mostraban reacciones y emociones diferentes. Una sonreía y la otra parecía apenada por la interrupción en el lugar.

- ¡Tía Integra! – saludó descuadrando a los dos vampiros al ver a aquella chica de más o menos 22 años, figura delgada, cabello largo color miel y ojos azules quien sin más corrió hacia la mujer

- ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó Pip ante aquella escena, ¿de dónde rayos había salido esa chica que llamaba a la líder tía?

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte tía! – le decía la chica abrazando a la mujer quien sonreía con igual alegría

- Tía – repitió con cierta incredulidad el vampiro de rojo, que supiera Integra era la única Hellsing que quedaba

- Lamento la interrupción sir Integra, la señorita no me ha dado tiempo de tocar a la puerta para hacer notar nuestra presencia – se disculpó Allen con la mujer

- Descuida Allen – le restó importancia al tiempo que se separaba de la chica – de todas formas no la habrías controlado aunque quisieras – sonrió con diversión viendo a su mayordomo y a su sobrina

- Oye mignonette, explícanos esto, tu sabias sobre ella – inquirió el capitán francés dirigiendo su atención a la rubia vampira pero antes de que pudiera contestar la chica se lanzo a abrazar a la vampira

- ¡Victoria!... como has cambiado, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Creí que tenias el cabello corto, y tu ropa, nuevo look el que has adquirido – le dijo la chica elogiando y viendo de arriba a abajo a la vampira

- Si, pues han pasado muchas cosas y mírate tu... el tiempo se ha puesto de tu lado con los años – le dijo con cariño

- Pues no me quejo – rió tras decirlo

- Alguien puede explicar ¿qué pasa aquí? – pidió Pip y Alucard lo apoyo mentalmente mientras miraba a Victoria y a Integra

La chica giró la mirada al vampiro y lo miro sin reconocerlo de ningún lado, tenía una pose dura e imponente, su aura parecía emanar peligro pero extrañamente a ella en vez de asustarla la intrigaba. Cuando lo miró de frente pudo notar, aun a través de sus gafas, que tenia la vista fija en ella... una mirada seria y totalmente impasible. Lejos de asustarla la actitud sombría del de rojo, la intrigó todavía más. Dejó su sonrisa y lo miro firmemente, recordándole a cierta mujer rubia al vampiro.

- Así que tú debes ser Alucard – mencionó luego de unos momentos estudiándolo con la mirada

- Así es – afirmó el vampiro sin dejar de verla fijamente

- Vaya – murmuró – no esperaba conocerte tan pronto – se giró hacia Victoria – tuviste razón después de todo – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente

- Por favor, alguien puede apiadarse y decirnos que pasa aquí – pidió el capitán francés llamando la atención de la chica

- ¡Vaya!, también lograste sacarle... en verdad has mejorado mucho Victoria – elogió a la vampira ante su hazaña

- Supongo que hay cosas que debemos explicar por lo que debo pedirte querida que te sientes – sugirió a su sobrina, quien obedeció tranquilamente – primero que nada debo presentarles a Anne Christine Lowell Hellsing – dijo señalando con una mano a la chica – y... ella es la próxima líder de la familia Hellsing – terminó diciendo mirando de frente a los demás

Por unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio, los dos vampiros miraban a la mujer cada uno con sus pensamientos revoloteando en la información que les estaban dando en ese preciso instante. Victoria miró preocupada a Alucard y luego a Pip, asimismo lo hicieron Anne e Integra quienes no supieron que pensar ante el silencio impuesto en la habitación hasta que...

- ¡Qué que ha dicho! – exclamó Pip viendo a las mujeres presentes en la habitación – ¡Una Hellsing! Pero... ¡de donde! – decía sorprendido, si bien es cierto que estando en el cuerpo de Victoria debería saberlo pero no era así, había estado dormitando en el interior de la chica y solo si era necesario podía salir y ayudarla... ¿de dónde rayos había salido otro Hellsing?

- Como he dicho antes hay muchas cosas que se pasaron por alto pero que a fin de cuentas terminaron alcanzándonos – dijo la mujer con tono condescendiente, entendía la sorpresa, 25 años atrás había sido todo un golpe difícil de concebir pero era cierto

- Tenía entendido que del linaje Hellsing eras la ultima tras haber matado a tu tío Integra – habló al fin el vampiro mirando fijamente a su ama

- Difícil de creer eh – inquirió con burla la mujer – creí que al beber la sangre de Victoria tendrías conocimiento sobre los sucesos que precedieron al ataque de Millenium, veo que se te paso por alto entre los muchos recuerdos de la oficial – decía con tono de burla

- No he querido indagar en ello mi ama – habló restándole importancia a tono de su ama – me es innecesario ya que Victoria me comenta sobre ello... aunque no del todo – terminó diciendo mirando de soslayo a la vampira

- Bueno... la verdad es que se me había olvidado... es decir, ha pasado eh... ¿15 años?, si 15 años más o menos desde que la vi, las otras veces manteníamos contacto por medio de mensajería electrónica y pues... después de que volviste y con lo de Fauler pues... se me olvido por completo – se explico la chica, sin poder evitar sonar como una chiquilla asustada y apenada por ser descubierta en plena travesura

- Ay mignonette, pues entonces haber cuando te acordabas porque con semejante sombra que no te deja en paz pues menos te concentrarías en recordar algunos detalles – mencionó el capitán francés

- Y tú que decías ser un alma mas en ella y no lo sabías – le dijo Alucard con burla y un toque de seriedad

- No soy como otros que se andan metiendo demasiado en sus cosas personales sabes – se defendió Pip ante el argumento de Alucard

- Por favor no empiecen – pidió la chica ante lo que se avecinaba

- Je je je je – rió la chica de cabello miel – veo que no la pasan para nada aburridas – comentó dirigiéndose a las mujeres – oye Allen, podrías traerme un poco de té, veo que tendremos una laaaarga charla – bromeó la chica mirando divertida a Allen y luego a los demás

- Claro señorita – se rió nerviosamente mientras le resbalaba una gota por la sien, no tenía idea de cuan en lo cierto estaba la chica

Una hora después Integra, Anne, Victoria, Alucard y Pip salían de la oficina de la mujer, habían sostenido una larga conversación envuelta en preguntas, respuestas, indirectas y muchas situaciones incomodas pero al fin habían resuelto todo el asunto sobre Anne, de quien se aclaro que era la hija de un legítimo Hellsing, hijo del tío de Integra y por tanto miembro de la familia aunque por mucho tiempo ignorado puesto que la ambición de su tío era el liderazgo de la organización... la familia era un plano segundo e innecesario hasta que no obtuviera el poder absoluto sobre la organización liderada por su hermano Arthur.

- Tía, esta vez ya no pienso irme a ningún internado, quiero quedarme de una vez en la mansión si tu quieres – dijo la chica de cabello miel con un tono de voz algo cauteloso

- Claro que puedes quedarte, después de todo eres la próxima líder de la organización y como tal serás presentada y dada a conocer a la organización como tal – aseguró la mujer haciendo sonreír a la chica

- ¡Gracias tía Integra! – comentó con entusiasmo la chica

Los vampiros solo observaron a la que seria, en un futuro, su ama. Aun, a Alucard y Pip, les costaba aceptar la idea... les parecía raro y por demás algún invento de alguien pero era verdad. Anne observo la mirada de los vampiros y sonrió con tranquilidad, entendía que se les hiciera difícil aceptar la idea pero ya su tía le había explicado que no había nada que temer, Alucard sería su sirviente cuando ella tomara el cargo y que no le seria problema controlar la situación si se iba haciendo a la idea de una vez. El capitán Bernadotte no era alguien inflexible y era bastante llevadero. Victoria ya la había conocido de niña y no era alguien demasiado alejado de su anterior vida por lo que podía ser bastante comprensiva y si se requería ella podría ser una ayuda moral. Con todo y todo, ella estaba feliz... no porque tendría una fuerte responsabilidad en un futuro sino porque pese a todo había sido aceptada por sus futuros sirvientes y tenía una familia a la cual pertenecía... ella no estaría sola, no más.

- ¡Esto será muy divertido! – exclamó sonriente logrando contagiar a los presentes que a pesar de la sorpresa sabían que ella era tan buena como su ama Integra Hellsing

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

_**- Líder de operación contactando con los especialistas cambio**_ – se oyó a través de la línea de comunicación – _**reporten estado en las zonas **_

_**- Aquí especialista 1, todo en orden en la zona centro**_ – afirmó una voz seria y totalmente calmada

_**- Especialista 2, zona izquierda en orden **_– ahora se escuchó una voz femenina, seria y firme

_**- Especialista 3, zona derecha sin problemas **_– dijo una tercera voz, masculina y con tono juguetón y sereno

_**- Bien, sigan hasta encontrar los objetivos...**_ _**están a no menos de 10 metros de la zona de incidencia **_– informó al escuchar los reportes

_**- Entendido **_– afirmó la voz femenina

_**- Mignonette, hay actividad a unos 7 metros, parece que encontré un poco de diversión por aquí **_– avisó medio riendo el capitán Bernadotte

_**- No eres el único, hay ghouls en mi camino también **_– avisó la chica al ver ghouls mas al frente

_**- Los ghouls no son más que simples juguetes baratos **_– comentó la otra voz masculina

_**- No seas aguafiestas, que tengas esa tendencia a querer encontrar algún oponente como Fauler o el mayor no te absuelve de eliminar tu parte de "marionetas baratas" **_– le dijo Pip al notar aquel tono de "no son siquiera dignos de mis balas"

_**- No pienso hacerlo de todas formas **_– contestó tranquilamente

_**- Por favor, pueden concentrarse en el trabajo de una vez **_– interrumpió la vampiresa ante la plática de los dos

_**- Tendrás algún premio por hacer lo que pides **_– inquirió divertido Alucard

_**- Y ya vas con tus comentarios de doble sentido, no dejas de ser un pervertido acaso **_– riñó Pip ante aquel tonito sugestivo que uso Alucard

_**- No lo estoy siendo francesito pero por si lo preguntas tengo pensada una noche muy satisfactoria con mi compañera **_– le dijo imprimiendo mas sugerencia

_**- ¡Cómo! **_

_**- ¡Ya cállense los dos de una vez!... no es nada lindo escuchar ese tipo de sugerencias en una línea de comunicación ¡par de idiotas! **_– exclamó con molestia la voz de Integra a través de los transmisores

_**- A-ama Integra... q-que tanto escucho **_– inquirió la chica con tono nervioso

_**- Lo suficiente como para que me colmen la paciencia **_– respondió bastante seria

_**- Este sádico empezó con sus tonterías **_– intentó defenderse el capitán

_**- Vaya si eres débil, corres ante el primer desafío **_– se burló sin más el vampiro de rojo – _**y pensar que eras un buen elemento **_

_**- Eso sí que no lo permito, soy tan bueno como cualquiera pero no ando divulgando mi vida intima como cierta persona **_

_**- Quieres saber lo que tengo planeado para esta noche capitán **_– mencionó juguetón – _**o prefieres simplemente escucharlo por tu cuenta desde tu habitación, después de todo tus oídos son agudos y puedes escucharlo perfectamente **_

_**- ¡Alucard! **_– regañó la chica sonrojada ante la conversación

_**- Vaya que tienes asuntos con que lidiar Victoria **_– dijo otra voz de mujer a través de la línea

_**- ¿Anne?**_ – inquirió la chica ante la nueva intervención en la línea

_**- Hola Victoria, ¿cómo les va con la misión? **_– preguntó tranquilamente

_**- Pues bien pero...**_ _**un minuto... cu-cuantos más están escuchando esto **_– quiso saber y a la vez prefirió ahorrárselo

_**- Pues... digamos que todos los presentes en la improvisada sala de comunicación **_– contestó Integra con tono de "haber, como que no importa mucho quienes oyen verdad" (nótese el sarcasmo de la expresión)

_**- ¡Qué! **_– exclamo realmente avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo

_**- Je je je creo que la mayoría ya ni presta atención a lo que hace por escuchar esta conversación ¿no Integra? **_– inquirió ante lo que a la mujer le dio un tic en el ojo

_**- ¡Alucard! **_

_**- Te dije que era un sádico pervertido **_– dijo el capitán

_**- ¡Déjense de tonterías y terminen su trabajo chupasangres! **_– estalló la mujer para luego dejar la comunicación

_**- Ya se enojo a lo grande... y vaya que tienes mucho de culpa señor de las tinieblas **_– riñó medio en broma

_**- Je je je je je...**_ _**la edad afecta después de todo **_– mencionó tranquilo y divertido el vampiro

_**- Tía Integra escucho eso, creo que si vas a terminar como diana de tiro al blanco Alucard **_– mencionó divertida la voz de Anne

_**- Ja!, te lo mereces por idiota **_– se burló Pip

_**- Pues parece que tía Integra no solo la agarrará con Alucard sino contigo también Pip **_– advirtió divertida aunque con una gota resbalándole por la sien

_**- Decías algo capitán **_– se burló Alucard

_**- ¡Quieren para de una vez! **_– regañó Victoria esta vez – _**como no terminemos rápido me van a meter en problema a mi también así que cállense y terminemos de una vez **_– dijo con tono molesto la chica lo cual hizo que se impusiera silencio en la línea por unos momentos hasta que...

_**- Eso no debe preocuparte Victoria, a fin de cuentas habrá una compensación por la reprimenda **_– comentó sugerente el vampiro haciendo sonrojar a la rubia vampira

_**- ¡Alucard!**_

_**- Eres de lo mas pervertido **_– regañó con molestia el de la trenza ante el comentario por demás sugerente

_**- ¡Vuelvan a su trabajo idiotas! **_– gritó la rubia líder quien sin más corto comunicación

_**- Ahora si estamos muertos **_– comentó medio apenada y medio temerosa, era seguro que su ama no iba a dejarlos irse sin más esa noche

Pip solamente regañó a Alucard y este le devolvió las palabras mientras la chica ya no sabía dónde meterse para evadir el problema. Por otro lado Anne sonreía divertida, aunque con una gota resbalándole por la sien, se viera por donde se viera le resultaba gracioso como lograban colmarle la paciencia a su tía quien tras colgar la línea encendió un puro para calmar la tensión.

- Cuando regresen, los tres se van a convertir en mis dianas personales... Alucard por ser un idiota, Pip por seguirle el juego y Victoria por ser la manzana de discordia de ese par de idiotas – farfullaba molesta mientras el resto de los miembros de Hellsing presentes apenas y se atrevían a decir algo por el enojo de la mujer

- Pues al menos va a ser divertido lo que te restara de noche tía – comentó divertida Anne al escucharla

- Al menos tendrás una idea de lo que te tocará lidiar con ese trío de vampiros querida – le dijo medio sonriéndole a su sobrina

- Si, tienes razón – afirmó ampliando su sonrisa – al menos no me la pasaré aburrida – y sin más que ello se rió animosamente, contagiando a la mujer con su sentido de humor sobre la situación

Después de todo, Anne sabía lo que debía hacer y mientras le quedara vida a Integra le enseñaría todo lo que pudiera para que fuera la líder que debía... aunque sin quitarle su jovialidad y carisma que parecía resultarle bastante beneficioso de vez en cuando.

Solo quedaba ver a futuro y que este les iluminara para que las cosas continuaran de una u otra manera... sin descuidar la misión de la familia... sin descuidar la misión de la casa Hellsing.

*.*.*. {0} .*.*.*

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien, he aquí el punto final a la historia... agradezco mucho el apoyo dado a este fic y todas sus bellas palabras que me ayudaron y alentaron para poder llegar a este punto.

Esta es una de las primeras historias que termino y de verdad que la sensación de despedida me es de cierto modo nostálgica, ya que me he divertido con cada palabra escrita. ^_^

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado mucho esta historia y no se... quizás me anime a hacer algo mas... la verdad es que no sé, pero me es tan difícil despegarme de esta historia y pues... no se... me está entrando ganas de hacer una conti mas sobre este fic pero la verdad no se... creo que como lo he hecho anteriormente pediría su sugerencia... ¿les gustaría una conti de este fic?... la verdad, repito, lo dejo en su entera opinión... aunque no crean que solo eso tengo en mente, ¡qué va! Al rato los sorprendo con algún pequeño shot o con otra historia diferente, aunque por el momento no prometo nada a corto plazo porque estoy atascada con mis otras historias y por lo menos quiero avanzarla antes de meterme de lleno en otro fic largo en esta sección... pero descuiden, ya tendrán noticias de mi por acá ^_^

En fin... espero que les haya gustado el epilogo y lamento mucho la tardanza... esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

PD: sobre la sobrina de Integra pos... las dudas que tengan bien las puedo aclarar más o menos o lo ubico todo en la historia que me traigo entre manos... ustedes deciden y pueden sugerir también que yo veré como me resuelvo para adecuar todo a mis ideales para con lo que quiero hacer... pero ya saben, lo haré si así lo desean ^_^

Sayonara! ^_^... espero con ansias conocer sus opiniones ^_^


End file.
